


Undertale-To Be A Princess

by Mix_It_Up



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;) heh, Badass Reader, Because I am Unoriginal, Blue is your first friend, F-ing Mason, Fell Papyrus is Papyrus/Edge, Fell Sans is Sans/Red, Fell Sans is the one who messed up, G also be a sneak, G be a flirty boi, Gaster Papyrus is Green, Gaster Sans is G, Green just wants to help, HT Paps is also cute, HorrorTale Papyrus is Crooks/Teddy, HorrorTale Sans is Axe/Bear, I plan for hijinks, Kingdom does not exists in rl, Kingdom was made for story purpose, Mason is readers ex btw, Maybe some angst, Monsters have been on the surface for five years, Multi, No Classic Sans and Papyrus, Possible Romance, Reader has an English Accent, Reader has an older sister, Reader has body guards around almost all the time, Reader has dark skin, Reader has vitiligo, Reader is a little chubby, Reader is interested in monsters, Reader's parents are not, Rus/Stretch is suspicious, Sans needs knocked down a few pegs, Story is set in the Underfell timeline, Strangers to Friends, That's right, Underswap Papyrus is Stretch/Rus, Underswap Sans is Blueberry/Blue, Will add more tags as story goes, almost there yall, and fluff, axe is actually a very shy boi to reader, congrats to anyone who said soulmate, gonna be a slow burn bois, i think it's obvious, reader is a princess, so has anyone figured out why the bois fight over reader?, spoiler tag, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mix_It_Up/pseuds/Mix_It_Up
Summary: Coming from the small European kingdom known as Aldham, you, Princess Y/n Adlson, have been attending college and studying in the world renowned city known as Ebott, city of monsters. You originally were there to learn about the rather rude and frightening looking monsters that had emerged from the mountain next to the city five years ago and learn about their history and about their magic and how souls worked, but you learned that class, also known as Monster Studies, wasn't available to you for your first year of college. So now as you wait for your second year of college to come around, you meet some very interesting people... and monsters.(Updates irregularly)
Relationships: I plan for both, Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, Very Possible - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 99





	1. Can You Believe it?

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've made another fanfic and I kind of have a story in mind for it but we'll see where it goes shdgsjhgh

It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Aldham... Until it wasn't.

“Small Lady?!”

“Your Highness where are you?!”

“SMALL LADY?!”

“Look everywhere! We cannot lose her again! The Queen will be furious!”

“Your Highness please come out!” You giggle as you hide in one of your secret spots, hearing some of the maids and your body guard Antwan, or as you called him, Anny, call out for you. The maids always called you Small Lady and you couldn't agree more. You were only five, about to be six in a few days, and you were a little tiny, which made squeezing into small areas easy.

Whenever you got bored of your lessons from one of your tutors, be it learning math or history or etiquette, whatever that was, you always managed to sneak away and hide in one of your secrets spots throughout the castle. The secret spot you were in now was actually close to your daddy's office. Your daddy was the king, and he was always busy. You found though that he was never angry at you whenever you went off and hid from the maids and Anny. Instead it made him laugh and call you a tricky and smart girl. Your mommy though, the queen, would get very upset with you for shirking your studies.

“Aha!” You jump and squeal as the cupboard doors swing open and you are instantly swept into the arms of your sister. “Found ya Patches!” She said, hugging you tight. You giggle. You were different from the rest of your family. Where as they all had white skin, your skin tone was brown, but you did have white splotches all over you, which gave you the nickname Patches from your sister Samantha, or Sammy as you called her, who was five years older than you. Your left hand was completely white all the way to the wrist, you had splotches going up both your arms, a large splotch on the right side of your neck, some tiny splotches located on your cheeks that made it look like you had freckles, some splotches on both your legs and a few on your feet and some on your stomach. You even had a white ring on the left side of your chest and a large splotch on your inner right leg.

Another thing that made you different was your hair color. While daddy and Sammy had blond hair and mommy had red hair, you had black hair. You did though, have the same color eyes like Sammy and daddy, which was blue. Mommy had green eyes.

You bring a finger to your lips and shush her.

“Shh! Don't tell Anny!” You say with a giggle. Sammy never told on you whenever she found you, which would make mommy angry sometimes. She knew almost all your secret spots.

“What are you doing over here by daddy's office?” She asked. “You trying to sneak watching the telly again?” You giggle. “You know mum is going to be upset with you. And daddy won't like it if you touch his things.” You groan.

“I know! I wasn't going to touch anything.” Sammy smirked.

“Sooo~? What lesson got boring this time?” You groan.

“Ugghh, science.” Sammy giggles and puts you down.

“I know it's confusing but it's necessary. Now come on, let's go watch a bit of cartoons before we get caught.” You giggle and the two of you go into your daddy's office, sitting in on of the comfortable couches and turning on the television.

\-- **TEN YEARS LATER** \--

You rush into your father's office, startling him and a few others.

“Y/n?” He says, confused. “I'm busy sweetheart-”

“Daddy you _have_ to see this!” You say, grabbing the TV remote off his desk and flipping to one of the news channels. There was no way. You couldn't believe it! But the video footage that showed on the screen didn't lie, and nether did the reporter.

“ _-And as you can see behind me, monsters, that's right, monsters, have been gathered here by the edge of our dear Ebott City, seemingly being led by what looks like a teenager-_ ” As the reporter talked, the video that played indeed showed a teenager with some kind of sentient flower wrapped around their arm walking side by side with two giant goat looking monsters and behind them were so many other types of monsters of different shapes and sizes. You did notice, however, that all the monsters seemed to look... rather scary, and they all wore red and black of some kind.

“What in the...?” You heard your father say. You turn to see him and the others staring at the TV.

“Can you believe it daddy?!” You say with a huge smile. “Monsters! Actually! Exist! Look at them!”

“Y-Yes... Yes I see them sweetie...” He doesn't take his eyes off the screen as he asks you, “H-How... Did you hear about this Y/n?”

“I was watching the news with Sammy just earlier.” You say. “And then they said they were doing a special segment on the monsters up next! Apparently they've been living in that city for over a month now-!” You stop as you see horror on your father's face. You look back at the TV and see why. Clips. Clips of fights. Fights between the people and the monsters and... the monsters suddenly turning to dust... and monsters using magic and hurting people... Clips of anti-monster riots... You weren't trying to listen to the reporter but you couldn't help but overhear,

“ _-Leading to mass casualties between both humans and monsters. The King, Queen and Ambassador of monster kind are doing everything they can to make peace work between humans and monsters-_ ” The TV suddenly shuts off and you look at your father.

“Y/n.” He says, trying to look as calm as possible. “You are dismissed.” You stare a little more at your father before swallowing and heading out of his office, closing the doors behind you, but you faintly hear your father say, “Find whatever you can about this. It's obvious those... things are very dangerous. The more we learn about them, the better we might be able to defend against them should they even make it out of that city.” You frown and quickly walk off, making your way back to your sister. When you meet up with her she gives you a worried look.

“Did dad see?” She asks. You nod.

“Y-Yeah... Did... you see?” She nods with a frown.

“They look rather scary. And they know magic. But apparently the Ambassador is trying to make things work between the people of the city and the monsters.”

“I wonder how long that's going to last...” You both sigh and frown. “Daddy's scared.”

“I would be too after seeing those awful clips.”

“Do you think they'll ever make it here?” Sammy gives a nervous chuckle.

“I highly doubt it. I mean... For one our kingdom is very easy to miss. For another, they're on the other side of the world and they've only been above ground for about a month. Who knows what will happen in the coming years.” You let out a hum and look down only to stare at your sister as she grabs your hands. “Come on. We're going to be late for horseback riding.” She says with a smile. You smile a little and nod, following your sister to the stables.

\-- **FIVE YEARS LATER** \--

“I'm sorry, you got accepted where?” It has been five years since the news of monsters existing spread all around the world. Although your father and mother despised monsters, you couldn't help but be captivated by them. You watched every video there was and read every news article that concerned them. While your father still saw them as dangerous beasts who couldn't be trusted, you watched as monsters and humans over the years have started to get along better. Monsters became official citizens of Ebott City after a year of being on the surface. Monsters were allowed to travel outside the city after two years, though they couldn't board airplanes, making them stuck in their country.

As you stood in front of your sister with a giddy smile, paper in your hand, you jump and say excitedly,

“I got accepted to Ebott City Community College!” Your sister stares at you in complete disbelief, mouth open wide and eyes wider.

“Wh-Wh...? Y/n, mum and dad are going to kill you if you tell them that.” Your sister didn't exactly share the same feelings with you about monsters, but she didn't share the same feelings with your mom and dad. She was indifferent. A third, neutral party. “You know what they'd say if they found out you were going to the city of monsters for your higher education.” You groan and roll your eyes.

“I'm an adult Sammy. If I want to further my education on the other side of the world that just so happens to also be in the city of monsters, then I will do so. Besides, it's not like I'm the one in line for the throne.” You were eighteen when you were told you were adopted, but you already knew that judging from the fact that you were different from everyone else and no one of either your mother or father's side had vitiligo. “So why not go somewhere and be useful?” Sammy sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“And what classes, pray tell, did you apply for exactly?” You smile wide.

“Okay, okay! So! That's the fun thing!” You take a deep breath. “I'm going to be taking a class that studies monsters!” Sammy's eyes go wide as she stares at you in shock. “Yeah! I'm going to learn about them! Their history, their magic, how souls work! Everything!”

“Wh-What...? H-How is that possibly going to be useful?”

“Relax, I'm not only going to be taking Monster Studies. I also applied for some of my hobbies. You know, to better them.”

“Astronomy?”

“And marine biology. Think about it. I could help map out space or help innocent sea creatures and their environment. At least those would be useful.” Sammy gives an indecisive hum before sighing.

“You know mum and dad will fight you every step of the way.”

“Well I mean... mum might more than dad.”

“No doubt dad will send an entire force to be with you and watch over you.” You shrug.

“All I really need is Antwan.”

“Y/n. Antwan's in his mid-forties.”

“That may be but he's more protective over me than anyone else.”

“You're going to have at least have three to five body guards. And no offense Patches, but you're not exactly six anymore. You're no longer tiny and small and can slip through small spaces.” You puff your cheeks out. You were a little chubby but that didn't mean you didn't know how to squeeze your way through or around things.

“That may be but I can still run pretty fast.”

“You aren't seriously thinking of ditching your security detail while you're overseas are you?”

“Weeeeellll,” You drag out and Sammy scoffs and rolls her eyes, to which you giggle. “Relax. I'll always at least tell Antwan where I am.”

“You better.” Sammy says with a stern look. She then sighs. “Well, you should go tell mum and dad.”

“Wish me luck?” You say with a smile. Sammy rolls her eyes before smiling back

“I'll be sure to play 'The Hamster Dance' at your funeral.” You giggle and hug Sammy.

“Thanks! You're the best!”

\-- **TWO MONTHS LATER** \--

You had arrived in Ebott City. Finally. The city of monsters. You couldn't wait to see all the different kinds of monsters and learn about them. You were practically vibrating in your spot as you waited for your luggage. Your father had assigned three body guards on you during your stay in the city. You were glad one of them was Antwan. Arrangements were made to have you live in one of the apartments that were close to the college instead of being in a dorm. It was frustrating but your father and mother said it was for your own good. You really wanted a roommate.

When you arrived at the college you received a tour around campus and you were very giddy. When you weren't going past the buildings you were looking for, you asked your tour guide,

“Excuse me but, where would Monster Studies be held at?” Your tour guide blinks before giving an apologetic smile.

“I'm sorry ma'am but Monster Studies are for students who have lived in the city for at least a year. You'll be able to take it next year if you're still interested.” You stare in disbelief. You had to wait a whole year?! You groan only to get nudged by Antwan.

“I mean... I see.” You say with a sigh. “Thank you.” A year... A year didn't sound so bad. It was just twelve months... Fifty two weeks... _Three hundred and sixty five days._ It would be fine. You did have other classes that would keep you preoccupied until that time came. Time would pass by quickly before you knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short first chapter! This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	2. His Name Was Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet and befriend a rather friendly monster
> 
> EDIT: I thought I would share what Reader's schedule would look like. Please note I do not really know how a college schedule works so bear with me. [Schedule](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/36373e95-32e7-4c9a-b7cb-c92d77aa72d8/ddxsi9w-7362a775-fd07-404c-bcfe-94e67dbed144.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMzYzNzNlOTUtMzJlNy00YzlhLWI3Y2ItYzkyZDc3YWE3MmQ4XC9kZHhzaTl3LTczNjJhNzc1LWZkMDctNDA0Yy1iY2ZlLTk0ZTY3ZGJlZDE0NC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.3INzjYupa_V5zc7mLyHCmLALczQ6f0ZEFYcX4IRF_AM)

“W-Wait... this isn't my schedule.” You had received your schedule in the mail and upon opening it to see where you would be located at and on what days you needed to attend plus the time classes would start, you saw that there were extra things added.

“Actually Your Highness, it is.” You look up at your body guard Antwan as he was by your side, looking over your shoulder. He was in the middle of making you breakfast. “The King And Queen had took it upon themselves to add some courses that would benefit you while you work on your education.” You stare at him in disbelief before looking back at the schedule.

“'Home Economics 101.' What is that?”

“It'll teach you to be more independent. How to take care of a home, how to cook, how to clean, how to manage money. Those sorts of things.” You scoff as he walks away, continuing his focus on your breakfast on the stove.

“I can take care of myself. I know how to cook and clean and manage money.”

“No offense Your Highness but helping the maids dust and sweep around the castle isn't the full extent of home care. They clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, do the laundry, the list goes on. Now I can agree you are a fantastic cook. You were taught by the best chef in the castle after all, but all that cooking also means cleaning up any messes made, like the dishes, which you never did.” You shrink a little in embarrassment. “As for money management, while I can agree that you, unlike most women come from wealth, know when something costs too much and should decline it, you don't know how to shop for groceries or how to pay taxes or how to pay a bill.”

“Alright, alright. I guess this class is going to be really helpful.” You look back at the schedule. “There's also a history class.”

“Yes. To help teach you the kind of history this country has. As you know, each country has a very unique past and unique traditions. It will be wise of you to take this course, considering you will be staying here until you receive your bachelors or masters or whichever it is you are going for.”

“Hmm... I guess that's fair.” You look at the final addition only to cringe. “Political Club? No. No way. I am not doing that. I do not like politics. It's too confusing! Besides, Sammy was taught all of that political stuff since she's the one taking the throne. Why should I take it?” Antwan sighs, placing your breakfast down in front of you.

“Politics are very important Your Highness. You may not be taking the throne but politics is more than just debates between governments and powers. It also expresses beliefs and helps create understanding between two or more arguing parties.” You sigh, setting your schedule down and digging into your breakfast. Antwan then sighs. “I'll tell you what Your Highness.” You look up at him and he's glancing around, probably looking to see if the other body guards were around, before he leaned over and whispered, “If you accept to take this extracurricular and at least try to participate, I will allow you to drop out should you still find it undesirable after a couple of weeks.” You smile wide and squeal a little, jumping up from your chair and hugging Antwan.

“Thank you Anny!” He sighs but chuckles and shakes his head.

“Remember, you have to participate first before you can make your decision. No doing your work or studies halfway on purpose because you don't like it.” You groan.

“Alright, alright.”

***

“Ah, Ms. Adlson I presume? Thank you for finally showing up to class. If you would kindly take a seat so I can continue talking.” You were late to class by ten minutes. The first class of the day and you were late. And it was your home economics class.

“I-I'm so sorry Ma'am.” You say, flushed, and you quickly took the one of the two empty seats in the back. You noticed that the class was a mix of monsters and humans and that everyone was looking at you, either giggling over the fact you were late or staring in what looked like awe.

“Thank you. Now then, as I was saying-”

“I'M HERE!” You flinch at the loud voice that came bursting through the door. You turn and see a... skeletal monster, panting as if out of breath. You wanted to question how that was possible. “PLEASE FORGIVE MY TARDINESS! I WAS-!”

“Please lower your voice Mr. Serif. We're in a classroom, not a stadium. Now please take a seat so I can continue class.” He nodded and looked around the room before staring at you, a big smile going across his face and... blue stars in his sockets. ...That was so adorable! He quickly seats himself next to you and you finally take a better look at him. He was no doubt only a little shorter than you were. He was also a little round. Another thing to question on how that was possible. Even though he was wearing a rather... festive sweater and jeans, he wore a light blue bandanna around his neck and matching colored light blue gloves over his hands and matching colored light blue snow boots.

“Now as I was saying,” The teacher said, getting your attention. “Just because you are here in college and this is a college class does not mean any of you can skip my class. I expect to see each and every one of you here for every class.” You heard a bunch of groans. “Yes, yes groan all you like but unlike some of the professors and teachers here, I actually care about how all of you will manage in the real world. Attendance is mandatory. Fail to show up and it will affect your grade. However, since we are in the lovely season that is only known as Winter, should anyone not be able to attend because they were sick, I expect to be shown proof that you had succumbed to an illness. And if your proof isn't good enough, you will be counted as missing, and trust me, I've been teaching long enough to know when the proof isn't good enough.”

You heard a bunch of the class groan again and the teacher chuckled. “Now then, I am assigning everyone a partner. They will be your partner for the rest of the semester and trust me when I say you will be doing a lot work together. And to start things off, Ms. Adlson, Mr. Serif.” You flinch and look at the teacher. “Since you two were late, you two will be the first assigned pair.” You flush as there were chuckles and giggles from the class and you glanced over at your new partner.

He didn't look embarrassed. Instead he gave a very warm smile, those blue stars still in his sockets, which you couldn't help but smile back. But it also gave you a weird sensation. Sure you knew that monsters have been becoming less violent over the years but they were still very cautious of humans and still very much rude. But this skeleton? He was nothing but smiles and he beamed positivity, something which was the complete opposite of what you knew. As the teacher continued talking, your new partner held out his gloved hand and said very happily.

“It's Nice To Meet You Ms. Adlson! My Name Is Blueberry! But You Can Call Me Blue!” You blink at his tone. He had definitely quieted down a bit but he was still loud. You smile and shake his hand and before you can say anything he's staring at your hand and up your arm in awe, those blue stars in his sockets getting bigger and they actually spun around. You looked down at your hand only to see why he made such an expression. You both shook with your left hands, and your left hand wasn't like the rest of you. You giggle.

“It's nice to meet you Blue. My name is Y/n.” You saw that your voice cause him to look at you more in awe. In fact his cheekbones glowed a light blue and now you were staring in awe and was just as giddy as him.

“W-Wowie...!”

“Goodness Blue how are you doing that with your...?” You ask, gesturing to your eyes. He blinks and you see his stars disappear and replaced with round blue dots and he gives you a confused look before smiling again.

“Oh! You Mean This?” You then stare in awe as his pupils turned from stars to swirls to hearts. You smile wide and you swear if your eyes could sparkle they would. “Mweh Heh Heh! It's magic!” You then stare as he grabs your left hand and holds it up, looking it over as well as looking up your arm and at your face and neck in curiosity. “If I May Ask, How Do You Do This To Your Skin? I've Never Seen Anything Like It.” You chuckle a little.

“It's a skin condition called vitiligo. I was born with it. All it really means is that certain cells in certain parts of my body, like my hand and arms and neck, have died, thus stopping the production of the chemical that makes up the color of my skin.” His pupils turned into stars and he stares at you in awe before he blinks, the stars turning back into dots, and gives you a concerned look.

“It... It Doesn't Hurt Does It?” You giggle and shake your head.

“No not at all. It may be a rare skin condition but it has no real side effects.” He lets out a curious hum before giving you a smile.

“Well! Here's To Being The Best Pair Of Partners In This Class And Being Best Friends!” You stare at him, a little surprised. Sure you wanted to make friends with monsters and understand them but you didn't think it would happen this soon. You then smile and nod.

“Absolutely.”

***

You had two other classes that day, history and marine biology, and none of them had Blue in it, which was a little upsetting. You were really hoping to see more of him. You did, however, catch the eyes of a lot of people and monsters who were either fascinated that you were foreign or fascinated with your skin or even both. You definitely got a lot of attention during your lunch break and instantly befriended a couple of people. You were even approached by a dermatology professor who asked if you could stop by their class Saturday morning, which you felt flattered and agreed to since the only class you had Saturday was marine biology at that was in the afternoon.

When you finished you last class you made your way to the parking lot where you saw Antwan waiting by a car, smiling at you.

“Hello Young Miss. How was your first day?” You approach and he opens the car door for you.

“Long.” You groan, but then you smile. “But I got to meet a lot of people and make some friends. It was fantastic.”

“I'm glad to hear so.” He shuts the door when you enter, walks over and enters on the drivers side. “I should reckon you received some work already?” You nod and he starts to drive.

“Yes. Oh, I also made an appointment with a professor for Saturday morning. She teaches dermatology and was fascinated with my skin and asked me if I could be an example to her class on the subject of vitiligo that morning.” Antwan sighs.

“I guess I can make this exception. But from now on Your Highness you should run any and all appointments and outgoings by me.” You groan. “I know but it's for your safety. You are still a princess Your Highness. Speaking of, you are keeping a low profile yes?”

“Of course I am Anny. I don't want my status to affect the way people see me if I'm going to make friends.”

“That and the exposure could attract danger from those who seek to kidnap you or worse.” You sigh. You recall when you were ten. You were kidnapped one day and held for ransom by some foreign group who were hiding in Aldham from their own country's government and police force. They were caught and you were rescued, no ransom having to have been paid, but those few days you were kidnapped still gave you nightmares on occasion today.

“I know. I'm sorry Anny. I'll run everything by you from now on.”

“It's all I ask. Well... That and making sure you complete and turn in your assignments on time.” You chuckle.

“Can do.”

***

“Hey Blue? How is it that you eat?” You asked one day. You were having a rough first week of college. Not only were you late to some of your classes but you also started Political Club. Needless to say, it definitely wasn't for you. You just had to endure it for another week and then you would be able to drop out. But the week wasn't all that bad. Grant it the only class you had with Blue was still home economics in the mornings, but you got to see him some times during your lunch break on certain days and he would always join you and you two would chat a little, most times about class, a few times of you asking him questions when he did something that didn't make sense, like how he ate.

“I mean... I'm sorry if it's offensive but... you're a skeleton.”

“MWEH HEH HEH! DO NOT WORRY Y/N! I DON'T FIND IT OFFENSIVE!” You had gotten used to his loud, enthusiastic voice, but you noticed it made some people stare at him and... laugh at him. “YOU SEE, THE KIND OF FOOD I EAT IS CALLED 'MONSTER FOOD!' MONSTER FOOD IS MADE WITH MAGIC, WHICH MONSTERS NEED TO SURVIVE.”

“Really?” You asked in awe. “Does that mean you can't eat people food? And... can anyone eat monster food?”

“OH I CAN EAT HUMAN FOOD! JUST...” He blushed, you figured out that's what was happening when his cheekbones turned blue, and rubbed the back of his skull. “Golly, If My Brother Heard What I Was About To Say Right Now He Would Not Let Me Live It Down.”

“You have a brother?” You asked. He nodded with a big smile.

“YEP!” He then frowns a little and sighs. “As Much As I Love Him, He Has Terrible Taste In Jokes.”

“What do you mean?” He gave you an uncertain look before glancing around the area and leaning over and whispering to you,

“i can eat human food but, unlike monster food, it goes right through me.” You blink in confusion at first before realizing what he said and started giggling, to which he flushes and groans.

“NOOO! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH!” He pouted, crossing his arms.

“I-I'm sorry Blue!” You laugh. “B-But that is rather funny! I-It's because you're a skeleton!” He gave a flustered and annoyed sound before muttering,

“you and my brother would definitely get along if you liked a joke like that.” You calmed, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“H-Hahaha~ O-Oh Blue, please forgive me. Please, please continue.” He lets out a short 'Hmph' before looking at you.

“No More Laughing?” You let out a snort and wave a dismissive hand.

“No more. That was the last of it, I promise.” He lets out a sigh before giving a small smile.

“So Anyway, Since Human Food Isn't Made With Magic, It Actually Means That A Monster's Body Actually Has To Process It And Dispose Of It.” You blink, a little confused.

“You mean having to use the loo?” He blinks and looks at you confused.

“The What?”

“The loo-” You stop yourself and giggle before correcting yourself. “The bathroom.”

“Oh. Well, Yes. Why Didn't You Just Say That?” You giggle again.

“Where I'm from, a bathroom is called the loo. It's short for lavatory, which also means a water closet, which is a place where the toilet is kept. You see, a bathroom is where one would bathe and clean themselves and a toilet is far from hygienic.” You see that his eye lights had turned into stars and he stared at you in awe.

“Really? So Then, Does That Mean There Is A Room Specifically For A Tub And Shower And A Room With Just A Toilet And Sink?”

“In some places yes.” He smiles wide.

“WOWIE! THAT'S VERY INTERESTING!” You giggle before looking at him confused.

“So what makes human food different from monster food?”

“OH! WELL, LIKE I SAID MONSTER FOOD IS MADE WITH MAGIC. MAGIC THAT IS MEANT TO GIVE OUR SOULS STRENGTH AND REPLENISH OUR MAGICAL RESERVES! IN SHORT, IT ALL BECOMES ONE WITH THE BODY, NOT JUST SOME OF IT LIKE HUMAN FOOD.”

“Can people eat monster food?” He nods.

“THEY CAN!” He then frowns a little. “But Only In Small Quantities. You See, Monster Food Has Zero Nutritional Value For Humans, Which You Obviously Need To Maintain All Parts Of Your Body, Inside And Out.” You blink in surprise.

“Really?” He nods.

“REALLY!”

“That's very fascinating Blue.” He smiles widely.

“MWEH HEH HEH! WE HAVE BOTH LEARNED SOMETHING INTERESTING FROM ONE ANOTHER TODAY!” You giggle.

“Indeed we have.” He gives another one of his smiles before staring at you, to which you notice and say playfully with a smile, “Mr. Serif, it is rude to stare at a lady.” He flinches and blushes.

“I-I'M SORRY! I-I JUST...!” He looks down and fidgets with his gloved hands. “Can I... Be Honest With You Y/n?” You blink in surprise at how nervous he sounded. You've yet to hear him like this. You nod.

“Of course Blue. What would you like to tell me?” He glances up at you before looking back down at his hands.

“It's Been... Rather Rough This Week Hasn't It?” You chuckle.

“I couldn't agree more. I've been late to a handful of classes already. But I'm still trying to figure out the best routes between them on campus.”

“You Um... You've Really Gotten A Lot Of Attention From A Lot Of People And Monsters.” You blink, confused.

“Well, it's only because I'm foreign with an accent and have a rare skin condition. Believe me Blue if you were to go to the other side of the world for your education, you would be getting a lot of attention too. Not only because you're a monster but because of your accent.” He looks up at you and blinks in confusion.

“I... Have An Accent?” You giggle.

“Everyone has an accent. You see, when one grows up around people who speak in the same manner as you do constantly, it is not seen amongst those select people as an accent. It's just a common way of speaking to them.”

“Oh... So Um...” He blushes a little. “D-Do I Sound As Cool As You Do When I Talk?” You flush a little and blink in surprise before giggling.

“I think you sound very cool Blue.” He blushes a bit more and smiles, to which you smile back and ask, “May I ask what brought this up?” You see his blush vanish and his smile falter some.

“Oh... Well...” He looks down at his fidgeting hands. “You Just... Seemed To Have Made A Lot Of Friends In The Short Time You've Been Here...” You tilt your head, confused before chuckling.

“Well, I wouldn't know about that.” He glances up at you, confused. “Sure I've talked with a lot of people since I've been here but... I've only made like, three human friends and one very awesome monster friend.” You say, elbowing him. He sits up straight with a smile.

“You Think I'm Awesome?” You nod.

“I think you are very awesome Blue.” His smile widens and he blushes a little.

“WELL... YOU'RE AWESOME TOO Y/N! YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND!” You smile only to realize what was just talked about. You frown a little and look at Blue with a bit of concern.

“Blue?” He looks at you and you see his smile falter at your frowning. “Are you... having a rough time meeting people?” He flinches and glances away.

“Um... W-Well...” He sighs and looks back down. “It's Been... Hard. Everything Is Just... So Different... If I Can Be Honest... You're The Only Friend I've Made Since Living In This City.” You frown a little more. You could take a guess as to why. Blue was the complete opposite of the rest of the monsters you've met and read about. He was the odd one out. You then furrow your brows together and grab his wrist, to which he jumps and looks at you in confusion, to which you smile.

“That just means everyone else hasn't seen just how awesome of a friend you can be. Now that I'm your friend, no doubt you'll be making a whole lot more once people see how great you are.” He stares at you in a bit of awe.

“You... Really Think So?” You nod.

“You have such a wonderful personality Blue. If people can't see that then shame on them. They don't know what they're missing.” He smiles and flushes.

“Thanks Y/n.” You smile back before gasping at an idea, which startles him.

“You and I should hang out.” You say with a big smile. “I have no classes Sunday.” He smiles.

“I DO NOT HAVE CLASSES EITHER ON SUNDAY.”

“We could take a walk around the city. You could show me around and we could chat and maybe get some ice cream.”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” You smile only for it to falter a little.

“Um... I just realized I'm going to have to run this by my bo- er, my... uncle. My uncle.” Blue looks at you in confusion.

“You're Living With Your Uncle? You Mean You're Not Living In A Dorm Or Student Housing?” You give a nervous chuckle.

“He um... lives close to the college and my parents figured it would be better to live with him and save up on money than being in a dorm or housing.”

“Ohhh. That Makes Sense. I Hope He Says Yes Though. I Would... Really Like To Hang Out With You More.” You smile.

“I'm sure I can persuade him. After all, I have been doing great so far in my studies and have been a model student.” Blue smiles before looking like he realized something and dug into his pocket, taking out a phone.

“WE SHOULD SWAP NUMBERS! IN CASE YOUR UNCLE SAYS NO. WE COULD... MAYBE RESCHEDULE TO A DAY HE WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE WITH.” You flinch a little and glance away awkwardly. You didn't exactly have a phone. Well, you did but you were embarrassed by it. It wasn't exactly a fancy looking one or the latest model but you were given it as a means of communications only. “WHAT?” Blue asked, confused.

“I um... heh... I-I left my phone back home. You see, my uncle always picks me up every day after my final class finishes since he knows my schedule.”

“OH...” You see him go into thought before saying with a smile, “WELL, MAYBE I CAN MEET HIM FACE TO FACE! WE COULD ASK HIM TOGETHER AND GO FROM THERE!” That wasn't a bad idea. However... It meant that you would have your security detail around. Plus, you had no idea how they all would react to you hanging out with a monster. But... there was only way to find out. You look at Blue.

“What time does your final class end?” You ask. “Mine ends at four.” Today was Thursday. Your second Thursday since attending classes. Your marine biology class lasted from two to four and the time was currently twelve twenty two in the afternoon.

“Hmm... My Last Class Ends At Four Thirty.” He says. You nod.

“Okay. I'll just ask him to wait then. I'm sure he'll understand. After all, you are my friend.” He smiles, which makes you smile. “He picks me up in parking lot C. Do you know where that is?” He nods. “Good. I'll be keeping an eye out for you.”

“And I You.” He then looks at the time and gasps. “OH! I SHOULD GET GOING!” He stands up and gives you a big happy smile. “I'LL SEE YOU IN PARKING LOT C!”

***

“You want to wait for a friend?”

“Please Anny? I promised that I would wait.” You pout. “We both have something to ask of you and it would be better to wait for them since I don't exactly have their number.”

“Hmm...” Antwan looks you over as you pout before sighing. “Alright. But wait in the car Young Miss. It is still freezing weather out here and we do not want you to catch a cold.” You smile.

“Thanks Anny!” You both get in the car and you wait and look until you finally see him. You smile and get out the car, hearing Antwan following suite. You jump up and down and flail your arms. “BLUE!” You called out. “BLUE OVER HERE!” You see you got his attention and he makes his way towards you. You then hear Antwan say from behind,

“A monster? Your friend is a monster?” You look back at him and say,

“I promise, Blue is a very friendly monster. In fact he's the only kind monster I've ever met since starting classes.”

“And it's a he.” You scoff.

“Come on Anny, he's real sweet.”

“Hmm.”

“Y/N!” Blue called as he got closer, waving and smiling. You wave back and when he finally reaches you, you stand next to him and give Antwan a smile.

“Blue. This is my _uncle_ , Antwan.” You subtly emphasize, to which Antwan understands. “Uncle Anny, this is Blueberry Serif, also known as Blue. He and I share home economics together and we are _partners_ for said class for the _remainder_ of the semester.” Blue holds out his hand and says with a smile,

“IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU SIR!” To which made Antwan jump a little at his volume. He then cleared his throat and shook Blue's hand. Nice. Good start.

“It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Y/n's.” He lets go and looks at you both suspiciously. “I was told you and... my niece, wanted to ask me something?”

“Is it okay if Blue and I explore the city Sunday? Please please please!” You beg, to which Antwan sighs.

“I PROMISE THAT WE WILL STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!” Blue assured with a smile. “Y/N SAID SHE JUST WANTED TO SEE THE CITY BETTER! AND PERHAPS HANG OUT?”

“Pleeeeaaase Anny?” You keep a pout on your face as Antwan looks between you and Blue before sighing.

“I guess that's alright.” You and Blue smile, his eye lights turning into spinning stars and you hugging Antwan.

“Thank you, thank you!”

“You do know what that means though, right?” You nod.

“Yes. Yes I totally do. And I promise, we will stay out of trouble and be law abiding citizens.”

“I hope so.” You face Blue and you both beam at each other.

“OH! BY THE WAY!” Blue reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. “HERE'S MY NUMBER. YOU KNOW, JUST IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENS LIKE THE WEATHER.” You nod and take it.

“Thanks Blue. I'll add it to my phone when I get home.” He smiles.

“I'LL AWAIT YOUR CALL OR TEXT! WELL! I'LL SEE YOU LATER Y/N! HAVE A GOOD DAY MR. ADLSON!” Blue then turns and walks off and you get in the car, Antwan in the front.

“So are all of you going to follow us Sunday?” Antwan grunts.

“What do you think Your Highness?” You sigh.

“He's a good person Anny, I promise. He's different.” He chuckles and pulls out of the parking lot.

“Just... promise me one thing Your Highness? Do not tell your parents. They would have both of our heads.” You giggle and roll your eyes.

“Oh trust me, I won't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. I've been posting things recently, mostly status and story updates.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	3. That's A Bit Of A Stretch Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Blue... and his suspicious brother

It was Saturday evening. You were watching the weather report for tomorrow. The temperature was supposed to be very cold and it was supposed to snow. The report said the city was to receive an inch by the end of the day. With that information, you quickly went to your room to pick out the warmest outfit you could put together. As you did, you realized that you have yet to actually call or text Blue since receiving his number two days ago. You then realized that you and him never set up a place to meet. You grab your phone and find the paper Blue gave you with his number and dialed it. As you waited, you made sure to also set aside the important things to take with you, like your identification card, visa and money. You had no idea what you and Blue were going to do or where you two would go. You heard the other end click and you heard a voice that wasn't Blue's answer.

“ _nyello?_ ” You blink, a little confused at the different male voice, before saying,

“Good evening. Is this Blueberry Serif's phone number?”

“ _maybe. can i ask what this is in regards to?_ ”

“Oh, um. I'm just calling to let Blue know that our date for tomorrow is still on despite the weather.” You heard the person on the other end start to choke and cough.

“ _i-i'm sorry_ _**what** _ _?_ ” He sounded surprised. “ _u-um... w-what's your name?_ ”

“Oh! I'm so sorry! My name is Y/n Adlson. I'm in Blue's home economics class.”

“ _e-er right... one second..._ ” You then heard the other person call out, “ _bro! bro you got a phone call! it's from a y/n! since when did you get a date?!_ ” You then heard the familiar voice of Blue in the background and he... let out a shriek.

“ _P-PAPY! I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!”_ You heard his voice get closer and you heard struggling. _“M-MWEH! G-GIVE ME THE PHONE! THAT'S MY FRIEND!_ ”

“ _friend eh? you sure?_ ”

“ _M-MWEH! GIVE! ME! THE! PHONE! GAH!_ ” You reel back when you hear a rough shuffle brush against the mic before hearing Blue say, “ _I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!_ ” You then heard... static? before it cleared you heard Blue's flustered voice. “ _H-HELLO Y/N! IT'S NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU!_ ” You giggle.

“Hello Blue. Who was that before you?” You hear him sigh.

“ _Th-That Was My Brother. I Am So Sorry For What You Heard._ ” You blink, confused.

“I don't follow. Did he say something wrong?”

“ _W-Wh...?_ ” You heard him say, confused as well before saying, “ _I-It's Nothing Then! Do Not Worry About It! So, To What Do I Owe This Wonderful Call? Did Something Come Up? Can We Not Do Tomorrow?_ ” You giggle and shake your head.

“No, no Blue. We're still on for tomorrow. I'm just calling to make sure you're okay with the weather tomorrow. It's going to be really cold and it's going to snow. ”

“ _MWEH HEH! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! I AM USED TO THE COLD WEATHER AND SNOW! BUT! THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE, SO YOU SHOULD DRESS WARMLY!_ ” You giggle.

“I already have the perfect outfit picked out and it's plenty warm.”

“ _GOOD!_ ”

“So, I had a thought Blue. Where exactly should we meet each other? I still have no idea where anything is after all.”

“ _OH! Oh... Um... I Guess... We Didn't Exactly Plan A Meet Up Spot... Hrrmmm..._ ” You hear him make a bunch of indecisive noises before saying with a snap. _“OH! You Said Your Uncle Lives Close To The College Right?_ ”

“Oh. Yes. It's a quick fifteen minute drive.”

“ _Fifteen Minutes... Hmm... That Would Mean..._ ” You hear him make more indecisive noises before saying, “ _Are You Located North Or South Of The College? Because There Are Places In Both Directions That Would Be Perfect To Meet Up At._ ” You blink. You never really thought about where you were located.

“Um... One second. Let me ask.” You head out of your room and to the living room, seeing Antwan and your other three body guards playing a game of cards. When you entered, they all turned their attention towards you. “Um, Anny? Are we north or south of the college?” You see him raise a brow in suspicion before asking in suspicion,

“Why?”

“Blue wants to know. We realized we never really picked a spot to meet up at tomorrow and-”

“May I please have the phone?” He says, standing up and extending his hand. You nod and hand it to him and he clears his throat. “Mr. Serif? Yes, this her uncle.” You noticed that made the other three guards snicker to which he silently shushed, bringing a finger to his lips, before walking off to the kitchen. When he was out of ear shot you heard Richie, one of the guards, say,

“So... Your Majesty?” You turn and face him, seeing him stand. Richie was the youngest guard out of all of them, being only not even three years older than you. “Please forgive me if this sounds rude but... Is your friend really a monster?” You nod and smile.

“Oh yes. He's very kind and very energetic, which is the complete opposite from all the other monsters I've met.” You then look at all three of them. “Please, please, _please_ , I beg each and every one of you, do _not_ overreact over every single thing Blue and I do. He's just showing me a bit of the city and we're going to have a splendid day doing so. Now I may not know all of your views on monsters but my view is that I support them and I do not want your clouded judgments to ruin my time with the only monster friend I have.” They all nod and mumble their agreements and you turn when Antwan enters the room, handing you back the phone, which was turned off. You frowned. You wanted to talk with Blue some more.

“You and Mr. Serif are to be meeting at a cafe on Main Street at eleven thirty in the morning. I will drive you close to said location, you will have to walk the rest of the way as we will be around a corner so that these three can also get into a position to watch over you without them being seen.” You nod and give a small smile.

“Thanks Antwan.” He smiles.

“We only wish for your safety Your Highness.”

“I know.”

***

The snow was falling steadily and you could see your breath. You round the corner, all bundled up, the only part of your body showing is your face, and look around for this cafe you were supposed to meet Blue by. When you spotted him on the busy sidewalk you smiled wide before noticing... he look agitated. You then saw that there was someone else with him. A tall lanky skeleton, definitely taller than both Blue and you by at least two heads, wearing an orange winter coat and khaki colored snow pants and orange snow boots and in his teeth was a white stick. As you approached you could hear Blue arguing with the other skeleton.

“-And I Said I'm Goin' To Be Fine Papy. We're Just Going To Walk Around For Awhile.”

“and i said i still wanna meet this date of yours since you decided to not mention her at all to me.” You recognized that voice. That was the voice of who first answered Blue's phone.

“I-IT'S NOT A DATE-!”

“Oh Blue~” You say, cutting him off as you get closer, making him and the other skeleton look at you. Blue's frown was replaced with a smile and he had stars in his sockets.

“Y/N!” He rushes over towards you and hugs you, which takes you by surprise at first before hugging him back with a giggle.

“I didn't think you would be this excited.” He lets you go and gives a bigger smile.

“OF COURSE I'M EXCITED! AREN'T YOU?! WE FINALLY GET TO HANG OUT!” You hear the other skeleton clear his nonexistent throat, making Blue drop his smile and roll his now dot eye lights, and you both turn towards him as he approaches. Blue then sighs and says, gesturing to the skeleton, “Y/n, This Is My NOSEY Little Brother.” Little brother?! You look at the skeleton and he nods his head towards you.

“name's rus, but for some reason everyone keeps calling me stretch so i'll accept either name.” You hold out a hand and say with a smile,

“Good afternoon Rus. My name is Y/n. I do believe we spoke on the phone.” He shakes your hand and chuckles.

“nyeh heh. yep. had ta make sure you weren't some scam caller.” You giggle.

“That's very understandable. Will you be joining us today then?” You see that made Blue flinch.

“N-NO! NO MY BROTHER WAS JUST LEAVING!” Blue then turns to Rus and says a little strained, “ _WEREN'T YOU_?” You blink, a little surprised at Blue's tone.

“aw c'mon bro. i could use a little exercise. besides, the more the merrier right?”

“NO-!”

“I couldn't agree more.” Blue stops and stares at you like you betrayed him when you say that and you flinch and stare at him awkwardly. You had no idea what to say.

“B-B-But...” Blue stutters before stopping and sighing, saying in defeat, “Fine. I Guess You Can Join Us.” You frown. Did Blue not want his brother around? You thought it would be fun.

“I-I'm sorry Blue I... I thought it was a wonderful idea I mean...” Blue sighs again before giving you a smile.

“No. It's Alright. It's Just... Well... I Already Told You. My Brother Likes Terrible Jokes And He Also Makes Them. And Considering You Laughed When I Told You-”

“whaaaat~?” You heard Rus say in a teasing tone, grabbing Blue's shoulder, making him jump and... sweat? You've never seen that happen before. “did you tell a bad joke bro? and the little lady laughed?” Blue flips around, face almost completely blue and he's sweating more, and he's frantically waving his hands.

“N-NO! NO I DID NOT MAKE A TERRIBLE JOKE! I-I WAS JUST EXPLAINING HOW FOOD WAS DIFFERENT FOR US AND-!” Rus snorts.

“oh my god bro you didn't. nyeh heh heh! y-you said that human food goes right through you didn't you?” He then looked at you, who snickered at the memory. “a-and you laughed because you caught the joke, even when he wasn't trying to make one.” You nod and giggle and he chuckles. You then jump when Blue grabs your hand and says,

“C-C'MON Y/N. LET'S GET SOME LUNCH FIRST.” Before leading you into the cafe. It was nice and warm inside and you let out a sigh of relief as you felt the cold melting off you. The three of you were guided to a table, Blue sitting next to you and Rus on the other side of the table, sitting across from you, and given a menu and asked what you would like to drink before being left alone. You shed your coat, scarf and gloves, hanging them over the back of your chair, and you roll up your long sleeves. You then notice that Rus is staring at you, or rather, the exposed parts of you, sockets wide in what looked like surprise. You giggle.

“You know it's rude to stare at a lady Mr. Serif.” You see that makes him flinch and his cheekbones are dusted orange. He then chuckles and rubs his neck.

“n-nyeh heh. my bad. sorry. 's just... i ain't never seen a human with skin like yours.”

“It's A Rare Skin Condition In Humans.” Blue says, looking at you with a smile. You nod and look at Rus.

“It's called vitiligo. I have a lot more than just these patches located all over my body.”

“really?” He says curiously. “it's not like... deadly or anything is it? i mean... since it's apparently rare?” You giggle and shake your head.

“No. It's not deadly.” You extend your left arm and point with your right. “You see all these lighter patches and how white my entire left hand is?” He nods, looking it over. “In those spots all over my body, special cells that produce a chemical that create the color of my skin are damaged or defective or dead, thus resulting in the white patches.”

“huh... weird.” He pokes your left hand and you giggle. He chuckles and the two of you look over the menu, Blue already looking it over but was watching you and Rus. “so blue says you're from the other side of the world.” You nod.

“Indeed I am. I'm from The United Kingdom, if my accent does not give me away.” You say with a chuckle. He chuckles too but it's awkward.

“sorry uh... 've never heard of the place.” You place the menu down and stare at him in surprise.

“Really?” He shrugs.

“don't really know much about the surface though. blue and i 've been sticking to town. kinda don't want to wander off.”

“Oh... That makes sense. I know that the world is still... rioting over monsters being on top.”

“yeeeaaah. makes travel real awkward.” You give a hum and look back at the menu. When the waitress returns, handing out your drinks, you all give your order and the waitress disappears again. Blue then clears his throat, causing you to look at him, and he says with a smile,

“So, I Was Thinking When I Was Making Arrangements With Your Uncle. We Could Walk Main Street For A Bit, Show You Some Of The Hot Spots, And Then A Few Streets Over I Could Take You To See The Museum!” You look at him surprise.

“There's a museum here in the city?” Blue nods.

“There Is! And I Figured Visiting Would Be A Good Idea! You Know, Just In Case! It Has A Lot Of Different Sections, Like History, Which You Are Studying!” You smile.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Blue.” He beams, smile wide, before taking a sip from his drink. You then noticed that he and Rus still had on their winter coats. “Aren't you two getting warm in those? We are inside.” They look at you before looking at themselves and then chuckling.

“Like I Said Yesterday, Weather Does Not Affect Me. That Includes Temperature.”

“you see, kinda hard to feel something like heat or cold when ya don't have any sensory receptors. i mean... yeah we can still feel what we touch but temperature isn't an issue.” You flush. Was that rude of you to say?

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be offensive.” They laugh.

“nah, ya ain't bein' rude.” You look down awkwardly as they take off their coats and hang it on the back of their chairs. “so y/n?” You look up at him. “what exactly brings you here, halfway across the world, to the 'lovely' city that is monster central?” You could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he said 'lovely.' You smile.

“Well, I originally came to take the Monster Studies course offered at the college. You see, I really want to learn whatever it is I can about monsters.” He quirks a bone brow.

“why?”

“Well, despite how... rude and violent monsters have been over the years, they are no more at fault than humans are. In fact it's because of humans that monsters have a bad reputation. Well... a more worse one. When everyone emerged there was a lot of conflict and... violence.”

“so you're a supporter of monsters.” You snicker.

“If I wasn't I wouldn't be friends with Blue.” You see Blue blush and beam at you.

“i dunno.” You both look at him. “you could just be faking it.” You narrow your gaze, offended.

“I beg your pardon Mr. Serif but I would never do something so low as to be deceitful. It was not how I was raised.” He shrugs.

“just sayin'.”

“Pa- Er, Bro. Stop Being Rude.” Blue said, sockets narrow. “Y/n's Really Nice.”

“Thank you Blue. You have been, by far, the kindest monster I have ever met and I am glad we are friends.” You say with a smile, to which he returns and blushes. You hear Rus give a grunt before he says,

“so you said 'originally.' what happened? get kicked out?” You fold your hands, placing them on top of the table and sit straight and look at him.

“No. I shall have you know that the class is only for those who have lived in the city for a year or more, meaning I cannot take it until next year.”

“hm. bummer.” He said with a the most 'I don't care' shrug you have ever seen. You scoff, offended, before standing up and saying,

“Well then. I can see that this conversation is clearly over. If you two will excuse me, I'm going to the loo.”

“Y-Y/N-!” You hear Blue call but you're already walking off, following the sign that lead to the bathroom. When you enter you stand in front of the mirror and take a few deep breathes before letting out a frustrated grunt, stomping your foot down.

“Oooh! The nerve of that skeleton! How dare he accuse me of such a despicable act!” You stare at your angry reflection for a moment before dropping it and letting out a heavy sigh and a groan, realizing that in fact you are being deceitful to them and everyone else you come into contact with while in the city. But it was only about your identity! It was all for the matter of protection. All of your emotions were real though, no deceit behind it. You liked monsters. You liked Blue. You were glad he was your first friend since coming to the city.

You stand up straight, straightening out your shirt, and put on a calm and collective face. You could now understand Rus' behavior towards you. He may be the... little brother, you still can't believe it, but it was obvious that he was very protective of Blue and you could understand why. After all, you did your research on monsters. Before they surfaced they lived by a 'Kill or be killed' rule, thus why they were so rude and violent. Add human abuse and racism to the mix and it's no surprise that monsters are very weary of humans and why Rus is being protective over his brother who has the complete opposite personality of literally every monster.

You give yourself a nod. All you had to do was prove to Rus that you weren't a bad human. And what better way to do so than with this outing. You take a breath, wash your hands, and exit the bathroom, calmly making your way back to the table, where you saw Blue looking at your seat rather worriedly. With Rus' back to you, you can't tell what his expression is, but you could take a guess it wasn't a good one. When you get into view Blue's eye lights snap up at you and he quickly stands out of his seat.

“Y/n-” He starts but you shake your head and smile, making him stop.

“It's alright Blue.” He gives you a confused look before sitting down after you do. You look at Rus and see that he is on his phone, not even sparing a glance at you. You clear your throat and fold your hands on the table. “Rus. I would like to apologize.” You see that makes Blue stare at you in shock and Rus stop on his phone, glancing up at you.

“oh?”

“Yes. It did not cross my mind until I had calmed down that you are right in your behavior. You do not trust me. And that is okay. You are just protective of Blue, and I can understand. He is the complete opposite of all the monster stereotypes thus... making him a target for a lot of people who could manipulate him or worse.” You look at Blue, who's looking at you nervously, before looking back at Rus, who was surprisingly still looking at you. “But I can promise you Rus that I do not mean any harm to Blue or to you.” You saw that his left socket twitched before he sat up straight in his chair only to lean onto the table and stare at you.

“you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep.” You blink before resuming your calm posture.

“But I do promise. I swear on my life that I would never intentionally do or bring any harm to you or to Blue or to any monster or human.” He raises a brow and looks you over before looking back at your eyes. He stays silent before sitting back in the chair and letting out a huff.

“alright. i'll hold ya to it then.” You give him a smile before looking at Blue, who's smiling but still looks worried. It wasn't long after that your meals had arrived. You and Blue did most of the talking, though it was mostly about how the day was going to play out.

***

You couldn't help but stare through the shop window you three were passing along the tour of Main Street. Rus hadn't exactly spoken much since leaving the cafe, following just behind you and Blue as he and you talked about and asked simple questions to each other, like your favorite foods, favorite season, birthdays and family. You learned that Blue really liked tacos, like, _really_ liked them. He talked about them for ten minutes straight and somehow, you couldn't help but admire his passion for them. You learned that his favorite season was Summer because he liked the way the warmth of the sun's rays felt on his bones. You learned that he didn't really know his actual birthday since time under the mountain blended together, which made sense, but when he arrived in the city, he gave himself a birthday. He chose the first day of Spring as it was the start of the season of color.

You then learned that he and Rus had cousins living in the city as well, though the way he said it confused you. He actually took a pause to think before saying the word 'cousins.' When you asked about their parents, you realized you struck a nerve with Rus, as he responded rather coldly that he and Blue didn't have any. You felt guilty but Blue assured you that it was okay. But now you understood Rus' behavior towards you even more. Everything then lead to now, you looking through a shop's window as you see puppies playing around or pawing at the glass between you. You wondered if Antwan would let you get a pet. Not a puppy or anything. Something small, like maybe a hamster. Rus had pulled Blue to the side to talk and you glanced over as they spoke quietly. You didn't, however, miss how offended Blue looked and how angry Rus looked. You started to feel uncomfortable. Maybe you should call it quits for the day, even though it was only a quarter till one.

You step away from the glass and approach the two.

“Excuse me,” You say, making them stop and look at you. You give a small smile. “I think maybe it's time for me to head back home.” You see Blue's sockets widen as he stares at you in surprise.

“N-NO NO!” He says, a little panicked. “I-I MEAN...!” He sweats a little and gives a nervous smile. “W-We... We Haven't Even Made It To The Museum Yet.”

“We can do it another time Blue.” You say with an apologetic smile. “I just don't want to be the reason that you and your brother are fighting the whole day.” Blue glances back at Rus before back at you and grabs your hands.

“L-Look, It's Nothing. I Promise.” He says with a smile. “My Brother Is Just Being Paranoid.” You hear Rus scoff and you see him roll his sockets. “Let's Go To The Museum. Please?” You look at Blue, uncertain, giving a glance to Rus, who looked annoyed and was staring off in the opposite direction, before sighing and nodding.

“Okay Blue.” His smile widens and he chuckles a little.

“Mweh Heh Heh! I Promise You Will Have The Best Time At The Museum! I Know I Sure Did When I First Visited!” He lets go of your hands and extends his arm out to you, like gentleman would, to which you stare in surprise before giggling and intertwining your arm with his. The two of you walk pass Rus, who you glance at and flinch a little as he's sneering at you before following behind, and Blue leads you to the museum.

"What all does the museum have anyway?" You ask.

"A Lot Of Things! It Has Art, It Has A Small Aquarium," You look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep! And It Has A Planetarium, Though Not As Big As The One On Campus." You stare some more.

"There's a planetarium on campus?" Blue smiles wide and nods.

"Indeed! Though It's Only Accessible To Those Taking Astronomy And The Like, Like You! You Should Have Access To It Once Your Class Starts To Get Into It More." You blink, a little surprised he knew that. You knew what kind of classes he had and none of them were astronomy. "At Least The One At The Museum Is Available To All!" You smile.

"What else is there? Are there fossils? Displays? Interactables?" He lets out a laugh.

"Mweh Heh Heh! You Will Just Have To See When We Get There!" You giggle the two of you continue discussing small things until you finally reach the museum. It was definitely big on the outside. And it seemed even bigger on the inside, what with how high the ceiling seemed. You practically scolded Blue when he bought all three of your admission tickets, to which he only responded with a laugh of what seemed like victory.

The first stop was a history exhibit, where you could recall some of the things you read on the displays from class. Next was the aquarium and all it consisted of was a long hallway where it was nothing but glass, the water casting its transparent reflection all around you as fish passed by beside and above you. You really liked that and it seemed Blue did too as his smile was just as wide as yours and he has stars in his sockets. The next stop was an art exhibit, and while you found art fascinating, you never really could understand some of the more abstract paintings, even when you would visit other, more popular, museums around the world with your family.

As you and Blue kept tilting your head at a piece hanging on a wall, trying to make sense of it, you took a quick glance at Rus, who was actually down a ways looking at another painting. You took this chance to look around the room, where you saw your security detail hanging back but also trying to act casual-

"i knew it." You jump when Rus is suddenly next to you. He may be facing the painting but you knew the angry look he had while looking at it was for you. You saw that your flinch caused Blue to flinch and look at you curiously.

"Is Everything Alright?" He asked.

"U-Um, I don't...?"

"she knew we were being followed. she knows who they are." Rus said. You look at him shock and he scoffs and rolls his sockets before glance down at you with a sneer. "don't act so surprised. they've been following us since the very beginning, or rather following you." You look at Blue and see that he's... looking away shamefully. You then flinch when Rus snatches your wrist and starts to pull you away from the art exhibit. You try to free yourself but his grip was tight.

"R-Rus let go." You say, trying not to make a scene. You look back at Blue only to see him following worriedly. You try to resist again but he continues to pull you along. "Rus." You say again, sounding a little panicked now. This was just a misunderstanding! You turn a corner only to suddenly feel sick and dizzy and going limp, in which Blue catches you. When you're straightened up you see that you're... In an unfamiliar white hallway. Under your nausea you're completely confused. What just happened? You then get tossed into a wall and Rus and Blue are in front of you, Rus angry and Blue concerned.

"spill it." Rus growls. "who're those men and why are they following you?" You blink and swallow a few times. You're still nauseous. "well?!"

"Papy," Blue says with concern. "She's Nauseous. Give Her A Minute." Blue approaches you and cautiously holds out a hand before making contact with your arm and rubbing it through your coat. "Are You Okay Y/n?" You rub your head and clear your throat.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah I'm fine..." You take another glance around. Yep, you were definitely in a white hallway and no one was around but you three. "Wh-what-?"

"i don't think you're in any position to ask questions lady." Rus says angrily. "now answer mine. who are those guys following you and why are they doing so? what do they want? are you dangerous? are they dangerous?"

"Papy!" Blue says sternly, giving his brother a glare before looking at you worriedly. "U-Um... Please Answer Y/n. We're Just Worried Is All. Are You In Danger? Do You Need Help? I Can Help You If You're In Trouble." You look at both Rus and Blue nervously. What were you to say? You couldn't tell them what you were and explaining that the three suspicious men were you security detail would bring up the obvious question of why. You then panicked. You were suddenly in an unfamiliar place, not the art exhibit. Your guards are probably freaking out right now because they lost sight of you.

"look if you don't answer us we're leaving your ass here-!"

"Stop It! Can't You See You're Frightening Her?!"

"good! it means she's guilty of something-!"

"S-Stop!" You stutter out, causing the two to stop and look at you. You didn't know if you could handle the fight the two were about to have. You swallow. "Th-They're... They're..." You sigh and slump against the wall. "They're my security detail."

"security detail?" Rus says, raising a suspicious brow. "what, you mean like body guards?" You nod.

"Why Do You Have Body Guards?" Blue asks worriedly. He then gasped. " _Are_ You In Danger?!" He asks in a panic. You grab his arm to calm him.

"N-No Blue I'm... I'm not in danger." You sigh. "Though I am going to get in a lot of trouble with Anny."

"Your Uncle Placed Body Guards On You?" You shook your head only to sigh, your head pounding.

"I-I can't explain it but... please. Trust me. I promise they are only there to keep an eye on me. To protect me."

"so, what? are ya a rich kid then? someone important?"

"Y-You could say that."

"why didn't you tell us about them?"

"You weren't supposed to notice them." Rus narrows his sockets in suspicion.

"you better not be lying lady. you said you swore on your life that you wouldn't intentionally bring harm to me or my bro? well let's just hope that's a promise you can keep." He growled.

"Papy!" You were trembling. You didn't know if it was because you wanted to cry or because of how terrifying Rus was.

"if i find out that those so called 'guards' aren't guards and are something worse... trust me. they'll be the least of your concerns." You swallow and nod and he lets out a huff. "c'mon. we're not supposed to be back here." You follow him through a door in the hall and see that you're back in the museum by the art exhibit. You take a breath to calm yourself and collect yourself. "let's find your so called 'security detail' so that they're not uselessly calling the police." You nod and the three of you look around. They weren't in the art exhibit anymore. After a bit of walking you spotted one of them, and he spotted you, relief yet fear on his face as he looked at the two skeletons accompanying you.

"Rus one of them sees me." You say.

"whatever." He grumbles. You look down only to look at Blue as he touches your arm. He gave you a concerned look.

"I'm Sorry." You blink. "After Disappearing Like That... Your Guards Are Probably Gonna Want To Take You Home... Which You Should Go To." You frown.

"Blue..." He gives a smile.

"I-It's Alright. Really. The Important Thing Was That You Had Fun And Learned A Little About The City." You frown more and he shrugs with his smile. You hoped that you hadn't broken any of Blue's trust. You didn't want to lose him as a friend because you wouldn't give him or Rus a straight answer.

***

“And you're sure they didn't do anything to you?” You were sitting in the living, Antwan and the others standing around you, Antwan looking worried yet angry. Turns out during the entire time you were with Rus and Blue, your three guards took notice of their actions and expressions towards each other and towards you and reported back to Antwan about them. And then when you suddenly disappeared from their sights after being dragged off by Rus, which they did notice was in hostility, it sent them into a panic and they instantly called Antwan, who had been following in the car. The only reason he didn't enter the museum was because it was only shortly after when the guards found you. After returning home, Antwan questioned you thoroughly, making sure you didn't expose who you really were.

“Yes I'm sure. Anny you have to understand though. Th-They're monsters. They get mistreated by humans and themselves and always have a target on their backs. Knowing that they were being followed because I was being followed obviously had them worried. They thought the three could be bad news, be it they were after me or after them.” Antwan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, I do understand that Your Highness, I really do. But considering Mr. Serif's brother has become very hostile towards you... I'm afraid you're going to have to be kept under closer watch.” You blink, nervous.

“Wh-What does that mean?”

“It means that until there is no longer a threat towards you, you'll have an escort to all your classes and any where else you go on campus.” Your eyes widen, shocked. “Don't give me that look Your Highness. You knew this would come eventually. I really was hoping that you could go without escort for as long as possible during your studies but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. From now on, Richie will accompany you.”

“Richie?” You look at said guard and he actually looks a little surprised.

“Yes, Richie. He's only a few years older than you and he can easily pass as a student on campus. He'll be keeping an eye on you during your semester.” On one hand, that made sense. Richie was the better option than James and Howard, who were both in their forties like Antwan. If it was one of them, it would probably look weird or that you were being stalked, which in a sense, you would be. But on the other hand... it meant Richie would be keeping tabs on everyone you talk to, friends included, and possibly warding off people he thought as suspicious. You sigh and rub your temples. “It's for your safety Your Highness.” Another sigh.

“I know... I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, look at that, a third chapter already. :3 I'm really enjoying writing this. It's a nice break from my main fic plus it's gotten some really positive feedback, which I appreciate so much! :0 Thank you everyone!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	4. What's The G Stand For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet a rather interesting face

You were early to class the next day. So early in fact that you beat Blue, and he was always in before you. Richie followed you into the classroom, giving it a quick glance around, looking at the variety of sleepy and bored looking students, before leaving you to take your seat, saying he was going to be waiting for you out in the hall once class was over. You just nodded and looked over at the empty seat next to you. Obviously there was still time before Blue arrived but... you felt awkward. What were you going to say? What was he going to say? Yesterday... wasn't entirely the best. You hoped that Blue and his brother didn't get into a fight.

As the time passed and more students started to appear in the room, you got more anxious. Blue hadn't appeared yet. He should've been here by now. Blue was never late, not after the first day- You jumped as something tapped your shoulder. You quickly turn and see Blue, who's looking just like you, anxious and awkward. You sigh in relief.

“Oh Blue. You scared me.”

“S-Sorry.” He takes his seat next to you and nervously looks at you, to which you nervously smile only for you both to look away from each other awkwardly.

“Are you mad at me-?”

“Are You Mad At Me-?” You both stop and look at each other in surprise as you had said that at the same time and Blue speaks first.

“N-NO! NO, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU! I-I DON'T THINK I EVER COULD. YOU'VE BEEN... So Kind To Me And Honest And... Well... I Wasn't. I Should've Voiced Our Concerns From The Start. That Way Whatever Happened Yesterday Could've Been Prevented. I'm sorry. I Would Understand If You Were Mad At Me And My Brother.” You smile and shake your head.

“I'm not mad at you Blue. And I'm not mad at Rus either. I... You both have a right to be upset with me. I mean... I kept the fact that my security detail would be following us because I didn't want to freak you two out. Plus... well... I can't tell you why I have them but... It's for my protection.” He nods.

“Y-Yeah I Totally Understand. Just... You Would Tell Me If You Were In Trouble... Right? I Mean... We're Friends. Friends Help Each Other Out If Something Was To Happen... Right?” You blink, a little surprised.

“I mean... I guess so.” You then give a smile. “But I promise I'm not in any kind of trouble. I'm just...” You try thinking of the right words. “Let's just say your brother wasn't far from the truth.” He blinks, looking a little confused before asking,

“Do You Think... You'll Be Able To Tell Me Someday? Why You Have Body Guards?” You frown a little.

“Mm... I don't know.” You smile a little. “But I hope to though. I would hate to keep secrets from my best friend.” He blinks and stares in surprise, cheeks dusted in blue.

“B-Best Friend?” You giggle.

“But of course.” He smiles wide before reaching over and hugging you, letting out a little squeal.

“I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND TOO! I Mean You're My Only Friend BUT STILL!” You giggle and return his hug, happy to get that off your chest. A thought then comes to you.

“Hey Blue?” He pulls away and stares with a smile.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I could have Rus' phone number? I... I want to make it up to him somehow. I mean... I really freaked him out and I want to apologize.” He gives an unsure look, letting out an anxious hum and fiddling his gloved hands together.

“I-I Dunno. He Doesn't Really... Like You Right Now.” You half chuckle. That was expected. “I Mean... He Even Asked Me If Moving My Classes Were Possible Because... Well...” You look down and sigh.

“That's understandable. Just... I would at least like to try.” He gives another unsure look before giving a nod.

“Okay.” He takes out his phone and a piece of paper and a pen and you watch him write down the number and then handing over the paper. “Here.” You smile and take it.

“Thanks.” He smiles and nods only to snap, like he remembered something.

“Oh But, If You Do Get A Hold Of Him, Make Sure It's After Three O'clock. He Works From Seven A.M To Two P.M. He Needs At Least An Hour To Unwind From His Job.” You nod.

“Okay. Thank you Blue.” He smiles again and nods.

“Of Course!”

***

Class ends and you and Blue walk out together only for Blue to stop and stare at Richie as he approaches you, who was looking at Blue with an awkward smile. Blue then looks at you and points at Richie, saying,

“Isn't He...?” You nod.

“Yeah. Blue, this is Richie. Richie, this is Blue.” Richie clears his throat and holds out his hand.

“Mr. Serif. It's um... Nice to make your acquaintance... O-Officially.” Blue chuckles before grabbing and shaking Richie's hand rather... enthusiastically, catching Richie off guard and practically shaking his entire being.

“Nice To Meet You Too!” You giggle as Blue lets go and Richie is staring in a daze before shaking his head, regaining his posture. Blue looks at you with a smile. “WELL! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW Y/N!” You nod and wave goodbye to Blue and head to your next class.

“That was rather... enthusiastic.” Richie says. You giggle.

“Blue is always enthusiastic. I like it. So full of energy. Why, I'm kind of hoping that once things settle, Blue and I could do some rather exciting things together.”

“Such as?”

“Well, it's winter! There's snow! I want to sled!” Richie chuckles.

“Young Miss as great as that sounds I'm afraid we are currently living in a _city_. Not a lot of hills for one to sled around.”

“But there are at the outskirts of town, especially by the mountain. I bet there's even a camp site set up by the mountain. Camping sounds fun. I have never camped before.”

“E-Easy Young Miss, one thing at time.” You giggle and turn to Richie.

“I'm just so excited. There's so many things I want to do and try.”

“And I'm sure you'll get to do them all with time. For now, you should focus on getting to your next class.” You sigh and roll your eyes, turning back around and heading towards your history class.

***

You groan. You should be heading home right now since you just finished history, your last class for a Monday, but instead you were waiting for time to pass as you sat in the lounge area close to where the Political Club room was. Political Club had four meetings a day; one in the morning, one in the afternoon, one in the evening and one in the very late evening, for those whose classes ended right at the end of the day. Today, since you had no more classes to take, you were to attend the afternoon meetings. Come Thursday and it would have been your second week participating. After the meeting on Thursday was over, you would be able to drop out and have more time for yourself.

You look at the clock in the lounge area. You still had an hour before the meeting started. You fidget, bored in your seat, and look at Richie, who was reading. He had brought a book with him to pass the time as he waited for you after your classes. He catches you looking at him and he smiles.

“Yes Young Miss?” You flinch, embarrassed you got caught staring.

“A-Ah um... Nothing. I'm just... bored.” He chuckles.

“Couldn't you be working on some homework?”

“I did. I finished it.” He lets out a thoughtful hum before shuffling off his sling bag from his shoulder and digging through it before taking out a puzzle booklet and a pencil, holding it out to you.

“Would you like to solve some of these?” You blink and look at him, unsure.

“I mean... It's yours though.” He chuckles.

“It's fine Young Miss. I haven't started it yet. I have plenty of others.” You hesitate before grabbing it.

“Th-Thanks Richie.”

“It's not a problem.” He goes back to reading and you flip through the booklet, looking through the multiple types of puzzles it offered. There were crosswords, some Sudoku grids, word jumbles, word searches, and multiple types of mazes. This was actually a well-variety booklet. You tried and completed a few of the easy ones first, just to get yourself into a groove. As you're working on a crossword puzzle, you have trouble figuring out three-down, even with the hints from the other crossing words. You then jump and gasp as you hear a thoughtful hum from behind you, which got Richie's attention as well. You turn around only to stare. Another skeleton. But he was way different from Blue and Rus.

He looked like he was taller than you, but shorter than Rus. His hands were shoved into his leather coat pockets and you saw that the ends of the sleeves had fluffy fleece lining it as well as going around the inside of the hood. He looked slim. He was wearing almost borderline black colored jeans and dark brown snow boots, which had snow on them. He must've just come in from outside. Also, because his coat wasn't zipped up, you saw he was wearing a plain white turtleneck. But what really made you stare was his face. He had a crack going up from his right socket and a crack going down from his left. He also had yellow eye lights, which were focused on the crossword. But another weird thing was that... He kind of looked like Blue, even had an almost identical smile, just with a bit more slimmer face... skull?

“I believe three-down is 'serendipity.'” He says, flicking his eye lights to you with a smile, which made you flinch a little as well as shiver a little. His voice was... really smooth. "A pleasure to see you again Ms. Adlson." You blink. Wait what? You don't recall ever seeing this skeleton before. He chuckles at the obvious confusion on you face and you flush, embarrassed. "May I sit with you?" He asks, gesturing to the empty chair across from you and Richie.

"O-Oh! Yes of course!" He chuckles and plops himself down in the chair, leaning back and looking very relaxed. You clear your throat and speak. "I am so sorry but... how do you know my name?"

"Well, it would be rude of me to forget it after you exposed yourself to me and forty other students." You stare, confused and flustered. What was he talking about?!

"What is he talking about?" Richie asks, looking at you suspiciously. You stammer, unable to get words out and the skeleton chuckles again.

"You forgot huh? Well, allow me to jog your memory. It was Saturday morning. You walked into class with the teacher and the teacher told you to change into a simple pair of gray shorts and a gray tank top." You stare, still a little confused, only to gasp and slap your forehead. Your first Saturday on campus. You agreed to show your skin to a dermatology class. Though... You don't recall ever seeing the skeleton in that class... Was he in the back?

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that!" The skeleton chuckles as well as you. "Though in my defense I was terrified that day but at the same time excited." You see him raise a brow.

"You were excited to be a human guinea pig for a bunch of dermatology students?" You giggle, to which he smiles.

"No of course not. I was excited because I got to be a part of someone's learning. I was just terrified because there were a lot more people in that class than I initially thought for a morning class." He chuckles again.

"That's valid." Richie clears his throat, to which he gets both of your attention.

"What is he talking about?" He asks again. You snicker.

"Remember when I told you about my first Saturday on campus? I had to come in earlier than I should have?" He nods. "Well, I was approached by a dermatology teacher and she asked me if I was interested in showing my skin to her class, since dermatology is the study of the skin."

"Vitiligo is very fascinating, especially in person." The skeleton says. "The randomness of the dead cell spots is just that, random, making no two people with the disease have the same pattern anywhere on their body. And now that I am seeing you up close and not from the back row, I think you have a very interesting facial pattern Ms. Adlson. The zone around you cheeks make it look like you have freckles, which, forgive my bluntness, makes you look incredibly attractive." You flush and smile and giggle a little, fiddling with the puzzle book in your hands. If you were paying attention, you would've noticed Richie give the skeleton a subtle look of suspicion.

"O-Oh. Well thank you..." You stop and look at him. "Um..." He grins and sits up straight, offering his hand to you, to which you stare. He had a giant, perfectly cut hole in the center of his hand.

"You can call me G Ms. Adlson." You shake it, flustered a little.

"Well, thank you G for the compliment." He grins, releasing your hand and sitting back in the chair.

"My pleasure." You then see him glance over at Richie and stare at him curiously. "And you are? I don't think I've ever seen your face around campus." You blink, a little confused. It's only been two weeks and there were thousands of students at the college. No way G's met or seen all of them. Richie holds out his hand, to which G shakes.

"My name is Richie. I'm new. Y/n here is my cousin." Wow, he must had time to think about this. Then again, you are calling Antwan your uncle and Richie could very well likely pass as a cousin. "We were supposed to be on our way home but Y/n here has Political Club and she's my ride so I can't exactly go anywhere." Okay Richie was really good at playing everything off as calm as possible. G lets out a hum before sitting back again... Okay you had to ask.

"Excuse me, G?" He looks at you with a curious smile. "I'm sorry, and please stop me if this is rude, but... What does 'G' stand for?" You can see his features dip for a second, like he frowned, before he quickly replaced it with a smile and a shake of his head.

"You're not rude Ms. Adlson. But I'm afraid I can't answer your question. It's just something people started calling me so I ran with it. Though if I was to take a guess..." He goes into thought, giving a hum and tilting his head from side to side, before saying, "I think it stands for 'Genius.'" A huge grin is plastered on his face as he looks at you. "You see, I'm a bit of a prodigy."

"Really?" You say in a bit of awe. You then smile. "Well that's fascinating." He chuckles and shrugs.

"Not really. It gets me a lot unwanted attention."

"So what are you doing here?” Richie asks, to which you look at him, a little surprised. “Waiting for class?" G glances over at Richie, studies him for a second, and chuckles.

"Something like that." You blink, a little confused. Somehow... you can feel a bit of tension in the air. You then jump at the sound of the bell and doors instantly opening and students rushing out. You stand up, as well as G (you were right, he was definitely taller than you by a head but definitely shorter than Rus), and you face Richie, giving him the puzzle booklet back.

"Thank you. I'll be out in an hour." He nods and you walk into the room where the club would meet, unaware G was following you until went to turn around to get out of someone's way. You stare at him in surprise and he chuckles. "Wait... You're in Political Club as well?"

"Yep." He chuckles.

"B-But I didn't see you at all last week."

"I couldn't make it last week. Had some family things to take care of." He then gestures you to move forward, which you do and you enter the room and take a seat only to stare as G took his next to you. "You don't mind do you?" He asked. You smile and shake your head.

"Not at all." He grins and sits back in his seat, pulling out... a sucker from his coat pocket. He chuckles as you stare at him, to which you get flustered.

"I-I'm sorry!" You say, looking away awkwardly. "I just got reminded-" You stop as one is held out to you. You look at it and then at him.

"You want one? I don't mind sharing. It's better than smoking plus it won't get you in trouble with the teachers." You stare in surprise.

"You smoke?" You grab the sucker with a 'thank you' and he chuckles, popping the one he had in his mouth.

"Yep. I get scolded a lot but what can I say? It's an old habit to kick. Besides, it's not like I'm going to damage my lungs. After all, I don't have any." He chuckles then looks at you. "Anyway, you were saying you were reminded? Reminded of what?" You fidget.

"Um..." Would it be rude to assume G knew Rus? Of course it was rude. Just because they were skeletons didn't mean they knew each other. That was racist thinking. "It's nothing, never mind." You say, waving a dismissive hand and unwrapping the sucker. It was a yellow-green in color and when you popped it into your mouth your eyes went wide. It was like a spark was sent throughout your entire body and every single cell and muscle in you started to relax. You flush as you hear G laugh.

"What's the matter Ms. Adlson? Never had monster candy before?" You stare at him and shake your head, to which he chuckles and raises a brow. "Really now? Well in that case..." You watch as he pulls out three more suckers from his pocket and sets them in front of you on the desk. "Here. Indulge a little."

"O-Oh. G I couldn't." You say, pushing them back to him. He chuckles and pushes them back.

"I insist. It's fine anyway. I have a whole stash back home." You give an unsure look before jumping and flushing as he took your hand rather gently and placed the three suckers in it. "It's really okay Y/n." You stare a moment longer before nodding.

"Thank you G." He chuckles.

“My pleasure.”

***

The club... wasn't all that bad. You couldn't help but stare in awe as G took control of practically the entire club and... everything he said and brought up made sense to you. You actually got a little interested in the club now... Just a little. When it ended you actually had to shake your head. Was time up already? You walk out with G and meet Richie in the lounge area, who was standing and waiting for you.

“Ready to go home?” He asked. You nod and look at G with a smile, who returned it back.

“Thanks again for the candy.”

“Not a problem. I guess I'll see you later?” You let out a hum.

“I don't know. I mean it's already been two weeks and I have yet to actually see you around.” He chuckles and shrugs.

“Yeah I guess that's true. Well, if we don't see each other later in the week, I'll just see you Monday.” You flinch a little and look away awkwardly.

“Y-Yeah about that...” You give him an apologetic look. “I'm sorry G but Thursday will be my last club meeting. I'm dropping out of it. I never wanted to be in it in the first place but my parents had me take it anyway.” He frowns a little.

“Oh...” He lets out a thoughtful hum before looking at you with a smile. “Well, do you think I could have your number? I hope I'm not coming on strong but I would really like to get to know you Y/n.” You stare in surprise.

“Oh! Um...” You look at Richie, who looks at you nervously and unsure.

“Uhhh...” Is all he lets out. You both then look at G, who is looking at both of you confused.

“You... need permission from your cousin?” You fidget a little.

“No it's just...” You sigh. “It's difficult to explain. I'm sorry G.” He stares for a moment before shrugging with a smile.

“It's alright. No big deal.” Now you felt guilty. Just like Blue, G seemed different from all the other monsters on campus. You really didn't want to pass up the opportunity of wanting to get to know this other odd-monster-out.

“W-Wait um...” You say, getting his attention. “Do you think you could write down your number and give it to me? That way... we can talk at our own pace?” He stares, a little surprised, before chuckling.

“Sure. Got a paper and pen?” You nod and each into your bag, pulling out a paper and pen and handing it to G, who quickly writes down his number and hands it to you. “There you go. I'll be expecting a call or text from you.” He says with a wink, making you flush a little and give an awkward chuckle.

“Th-Thanks. Well we should get going. I'll... talk to you later then.”

“I look forward to it.” You give a smile before leaving with Richie, who said in a lowered voice,

“You know Antwan is going to want to hear about this Young Miss. He's already suspicious of Mr. Serif's brother.” You sigh.

“Well it's nice to know that he likes Blue at least.”

“Mmmm, Antwan is still on the fence with Mr. Serif himself. I was there Young Miss. Mr. Serif didn't exactly stop his brother from dragging you away and out of our sights. We still have no idea how he even did such a thing.” You scoff and look at Richie with a glare.

“Blue wouldn't have let anything bad happen to me.”

“You don't know that. You've only known him for a couple of weeks-”

“And I'll have you know that in that time Blue has been nothing but a sweet and caring monster. Do you want to know what it was he asked of me this morning? He asked me if I was mad at him. _Mad_ at _him_ because he and his brother weren't honest with me from the beginning. Do you have any idea how guilty that made me feel? How I was not able to explain myself to him? I really, _really_ don't want to lose his trust Richie.”

“I-I'm sorry Young Miss.” You sigh and shake your head and say with a half chuckle,

“He also asked me if I was in trouble and if there was anything he could do. I of course told him that I was fine and that I appreciated the thought. He then told me that if I ever was in trouble that I should tell him and that he would help me as best as he could because that's what friends do. He's such a sweet guy.” You look at Richie. “And you know what I did? I asked him for his brother's phone number because I want to apologize to Rus. He and Blue had a right to feel the way they did.”

“Are you sure that's wise Young Miss? I mean... Mr. Serif's brother obviously doesn't like you.” You sigh.

“And that's fine if he doesn't like me. He doesn't have to like me. In fact he doesn't even have to accept my apology. The only thing that matters is that I at least tried to make amends.”

“But if he doesn't accept your apology, wouldn't meeting with Mr. Serif make things more... difficult?”

“Why? Blue's an adult. It's not like he needs his younger brother's approval to be with friends. Besides, it's not like I'm dangerous.”

“I'm just thinking of your safety Young Miss.” You groan.

“Do you have any idea how tiresome it is to hear those words?”

“I'm sorry but it's true. Should Mr. Serif's brother or Mr. Serif himself become a problem-”

“DON'T-” You stop and point and glare at Richie. “Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Richie. I am adult as well. It was my choice to go to college. It was my choice to come here to do so. I can make my own decisions. And I happen to be a pretty good judge of character and I am telling you that Blue would never hurt me and Rus is just a protective younger brother.”

“And what about that new skeleton, G?” You blink. Before you could speak Richie continued. “I don't know if you've noticed it Young Miss but he was flirting with you the entire time.”

“Flirting?” You calm and flush a little. “... Really?” Richie nods and you think back to the conversations with him. Well... G did call you attractive... and he complimented your skin... and he was always smiling at you, though you couldn't decide if it was like a Blue situation or not... and then he winked at you when he gave you his number and _HOLY CRAP YOU WERE GIGGLING LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL THE ENTIRE TIME AND BLUSHING A LOT_ \- “Oh sweet heavens he was flirting with me!” You say, face completely red. Richie sighs.

“Yes. I'm glad you've come to realize it now. The question now is, what will you do about it?”

“W-Well I mean... I would like to get to know him, as a friend obviously. And obviously I would ask him to stop should he make me uncomfortable with his flirting. And should he not acknowledge my discomfort then I would obviously no longer associate with him and give him a piece of my mind should he continue to bother me.”

“Not just a piece of your mind but mine as well Young Miss, as well as the other three.” You sigh. You and Richie finally make it to the parking lot, where you see Antwan waiting by the car.

“Afternoon Young Miss.” He says, opening the door for you. “How were your classes and the club meeting?”

“They were fine.” You say, getting in. When Richie and Antwan enter the front seats, Antwan looks back at you from the mirror.

“And Mr. Serif?” You look at him, furrowing your brows.

“What about Blue?”

“Was he in class?”

“Yes. He had to be. Attendance is mandatory and Blue has never once been late since the first day. And before you say anything else Antwan, we both apologized to and forgave each other. I even had Blue give me Rus' phone number so that I can properly apologize to him and hopefully settle things like the adults we are.” Antwan sighs and pulls out of the parking lot, driving off.

“As proud as that makes me to hear you say those words... Please just be careful Your Highness.”

“I know, I know.”

“Her Highness has also had a run in with yet another skeleton.” Richie says.

“Oh?” You hear the suspicion in Antwan's voice. You roll your eyes.

“His name is G. He's in Political Club. Apparently we have met once before but I don't recall seeing him. It was that Saturday when I came in early to be a demonstration on vitiligo.”

“Ah yes. I remember that day.”

“He was also flirting with Her Highness.” You hear Antwan give suspicious hum and you scoff.

“And just like I told Richie, should he make me uncomfortable I will voice my discomfort. And should G dismiss my discomfort, I will tell him off and then tell you.”

“Very wise of you Your Highness.”

“But I would like to get to know him.” Antwan chuckles and sighs.

“I know you do Your Highness.”

“He's different too, just like Blue. I can tell.”

“If I can be honest Your Highness,” Richie says. “I feel like you should be cautious around G. You two don't even know each other and from the moment he showed up he was doing nothing but flirting with you.”

“Jealous Richie?” Antwan chuckles, to which if you had a drink you would've done a spit-take. You flush a little at that but at the same time you couldn't help but laugh and you can see Richie's face in the rear-view mirror. His face was red and he was staring at Antwan in disbelief, who was also laughing.

“W-Wha-?! N-No! Nonsense! U-Utter bollocks!” He stutters. “I'm just saying! Monster or not, I can tell you the one thing all young men have in common when they see a woman they _think_ they are attracted to! I am just looking out for Her Highness' safety!”

“And what common thing is that Richie, being a young man yourself?” Antwan chuckles.

“You should know Antwan, you yourself are a man.”

“A happily married man Richie. Been attracted to only one woman my entire life and she has only been attracted to me.”

“Well then you're the odd ones out. I can tell Her Highness was falling for his flirting.” You stop and flush, face turning completely red.

“N-now wait a second.” You say, thinking of how to defend yourself.

“No offense Your Highness but you were giggling like a school girl and your face red as a tomato every time he flirted.” Richie wasn't wrong and you flushed more for being called out.

“S-So? Okay I will admit, for being a skeleton he was rather... attractive, b-but that doesn't mean I like him just like that! I am not one who will just fall for anyone the moment I see them. I would at least like to get to know them.” Antwan chuckles and shakes his head.

“I'm just saying Your Highness. Be careful around him.” Richie says, suddenly serious. “There's just... something about him that irks me. And it's not because I'm jealous, which I'm not. No offense to Her Highness but I am not attracted to you. Not only would it be completely against code but you are just not my type.” You quirk your brow a bit, curious now, and you smile a little deviously.

“Oh~? Well what is your type then Richie?” You see his face go red again and he says flustered,

“Th-That is none of your business!” You giggle and poke his shoulder from over the seat.

“C'mon Richie~! Tell me~!”

“Y-Your Highness this is completely inappropriate behavior!” You giggle and sit back in your seat. Antwan chuckles a little more before speaking.

“I do agree with Richie though Your Highness. Best keep your guard up. You do not know the intentions of this G.”

“I will, I will.” You say, waving a dismissive hand. You look out the window the rest of the ride home, giggling whenever Antwan teased Richie along the way, who would fluster easily. It even carried over when you finally did get home, James and Howard poking fun at Richie as well. It lasted the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since there were no suggestions on who to meet next I decided to just continue on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	5. Green With Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You learn a rather shocking truth...

“GOOD AFTERNOON Y/N!” You look up from your lunch, as well as Richie who was sitting next to you, when Blue approaches happily and sits down next to you with his usual happy and contagious smile.

“Good afternoon Blue.” You say with a giggle. The next day came. Yesterday when you got home you waited for the appointed time before messaging Rus and sending your apologies. He had yet to respond. When you asked Blue earlier this morning about him, he said that Rus scolded him for giving away his number, to which you felt guilty about. You really didn't want the brothers to fight. Blue said to give his brother some time and that he would come around. You hoped so.

“And Good Afternoon Richard!” Blue says, giving him a smile, to which Richie gives him a nervous smile and nod.

“Good afternoon Mr. Serif.” He says. You roll your eyes and nudge him with your elbow.

“Richie, call him by his name. It'll look weird if you go around calling someone who's around your age Mister or Miss.”

“R-Right. My apol- er, s-sorry.” Blue chuckles.

“It's Alright! You Can Call Me Mr. Serif If It's More Comfortable For You. After All, It Is Your Job To Be Professional.” You roll your eyes again and nudge Blue.

“Blue, Richie has to fit in here while he's looking out for me. Using formalities will only raise suspicion.”

“Oh... I Guess You're Right.” You shake your head and chuckle only to jump when you hear a familiar voice.

“Well, well, well~” You turn to the right and see G approaching the table with a smile. He was wearing his leather coat, his hands currently occupied by a tray of food, and he was actually wearing black jeans and a gray turtleneck this time.

“Good afternoon-”

“ _G_?!” Blue exclaims rather loudly, staring at him in disbelief. G chuckles and looks at Blue.

“Why, hello Baby Blue.” You see Blue's face dust in blue but he's glaring at G.

“Don't Call Me That.” Blue... growls. You stare. You've never heard him sound so angry. “What Are You Doing Here Anyway? Shouldn't You Be In Class?” Blue asked with a sneer, arms crossed and staring him down. G just chuckles.

“It's lunch time Baby Blue. I'm just down here to replenish my energy. As are you I'm sure.” He then looks at you and give a really polite smile. “You don't mind if I join you, do you Y/n?” You see that makes Blue snap his head wicked fast at you and stare at you in utter shock.

“YOU _KNOW_ HIM?!” He practically shrieked. You stare at him, a little confused and concerned at his sudden change of attitude.

“Y-yeah I met him yesterday in Political Club.” You look at G and then back at Blue. “How... do you two know each other?” G grins rather widely and Blue groans and rolls his eyes lights and mumbles incoherently, crossing his arms again. “What?” You say, not catching Blue's words. G gets your attention by chuckling.

“He said we're cousins.” He says with a rather... mischievous grin. You stare at both of them in utter shock. They were _cousins_! You were right then to think that G might know Rus.

“G is one of your cousins Blue?” You ask in awe, smiling. You see that makes Blue stare at you in disbelief before sighing rather heavily. You then see G raise a brow.

“You told her about us?” He asked curiously, taking a seat at the end of the table, next to Blue. Blue glares back at G and says with a sneer,

“No. I Only Told Her That I Have Cousins. I Never Told Her Any Of Your Names.” You fidget and frown, uncomfortable. Blue was really angry. Did he not like G? Speaking of, G seemed to notice your fidgeting as he said to Blue,

“Calm down Blue, you're upsetting Y/n.” You see Blue flinch and look back at you anxiously.

“I-I'M SORRY!” He says, giving the most apologetic face you have ever seen. You give a nervous smile.

“I-It's okay Blue. You two... obviously don't get along well.” You see Blue sweat and hear G chuckle.

“I-It's Not That... Exactly...” Blue says, fidgeting with his gloved hands and dashing his eye lights away. G chuckles again.

“He hates it when we call him Baby Blue.” You see Blue glare at G but his cheeks dust blue. G gives him a wink and looks at you. “You see, out of all of us skeletons, Blue here is the shortest of us all. It's why we call him Baby Blue.”

“NUH UH!” Blue complained. “YOU KNOW MY HEIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT NICKNAME! SANS WAS JUST BEING THE JERK HE ALWAYS IS WHEN HE GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME!” G holds up his hands in surrender.

“Easy there Blue. You're gonna pop a socket.” Blue huffed and slouched back in his seat, arms crossed and frowning, glaring at the table. “So,” You look at G only to flush a little as he's staring and smiling at you in amusement with lidded sockets. “You learned how Blue and I know each other. Now how do you two know each other?”

“Oh, well, Blue and I are in the same first morning class. We're partners actually.” G quirks a brow, looking at you curiously before looking at Blue.

“Partners?” He asked him.

“We're Class Partners.” Blue huffs, cheeks still blue.

“Ahhh. I see.” Blue flinches and sit up straight and looks at G, who is just smiling. He then looks back at you. “And you're actually friends with Blue?” You stare at G, skeptical now. He sounded curious but you didn't know if he was like Rus and was actually suspicious of you. You noticed the skepticism on you face made G sweat and hold up his hands. “Whoa, whoa. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that in the three years we've lived here, Blue has yet to actually make a permanent friend, human or monster.” You face shifts to confusion as Blue looks away, rather ashamed.

“Wait... Three years? But haven't monsters been living on the surface for five?” You see that makes G snap his eye lights at Blue, who is looking away from both of you and sweating and looking nervous now. You can see something click with G as visibly relaxes and smiles widely.

“Oh I see. You didn't tell her.” You blink, confused.

“Tell me what?” Blue shoots his eye lights up and stares at G nervously and sweats more.

“You see, some monsters still preferred being underground than being up here on the surface. Most of it was because of their distaste for humans, others for... other reasons.”

“Oh. That makes sense. It definitely was a rough first few years for monsters.” G chuckles and nods.

“Indeed it was. Anyway, long story short, Blue and I, as well as our brothers and our other cousins decided to stay underground for awhile before getting dragged to the surface.” You see Blue flinch.

“G.” He says... in a warning tone. G just chuckles and shrugs, taking a final bite out of his lunch-

_ Wait a second...  _ You stare at G's tray. It was completely void of any food he previously had on it. All that was there was his trash. How did he do that so fast? You've seen Blue eat multiple times and he never ate that fast. He always seemed to eat at your pace.

“Well,” G says, getting you attention. “I guess I should be going.” He gives you a wink. “I'm still waiting for that text or call you know.” You flush and Blue stares at you like you betrayed him.

“You Have His Number...?” You fidget and glance away awkwardly. There was no way befriending both skeletons and having them in the same space was going to work out.

“Y-Yeah.” You look at Blue. “But I mean c'mon Blue. G is a very interesting monster and I would like to befriend him as well.” You then furrow your brows. “And I'm sorry you two don't seem get along but if I want his phone number I'm allowed to have it.” You see Blue flinch before looking down.

“Y-You're Right. I'm Sorry.” You sigh before giving Blue a smile and a pat on the back.

“If you're worried about losing your spot as best friend, you have nothing to worry about. You will always be my number one monster friend.” Blue glances up at you with a smile and blushes.

“Y-You Mean It?” You nod and he beams a little.

“Hm. Interesting...” You hear G mumble. You look at him and see he's studying you and Blue. When you catch his eye he just gives you a smile. “Welp, I'm off.” He stands and grabs his tray. “I'll see you two later.” He then walks off and Blue lets out a sigh.

“I Should Get Going Too.” He looks at you with an apologetic expression. “Sorry About... Well...” You shake your head.

“It's fine Blue. You just... You've surprised me is all. I don't think I've ever seen you mad like that before, not even towards Rus.”

“My Brother Is Different. G Just...” You see him glance over at G, who is now walking out of the campus cafe. “It's... Difficult To Explain Right Now.” You frown yet pat his back.

“I understand.” He looks back at you.

“I'm Sorry.” You smile.

“It's alright. You should get going right?” He nods and stands, giving you a small smile. 

“I'll See You Later Y/n.” You nod and watch him leave before looking at Richie as he speaks.

“That was rather uncomfortable.” You frown and nod with a sigh.

“Yeah.”

***

Wednesday. Not only did G show up at Political Club the same time you did yesterday, but today he showed up again around your lunch time, beating Blue and sitting next to you, taking Blue's spot at the table. And when Blue arrived, he stared in disbelief and anger at G before sitting across and pouting. The lunch was spent in a lot of tension but you learned a little about G. For one, before he came up from under the mountain, he already earned himself a handful of PhD's in multiple science and mathmatic areas. He wasn't lying when he said he was a prodigy. He then said that he had been in this college since coming up to the surface, taking every class he could in order to learn about humans and their history and behaviors and habits. He said he was fascinated by humans, to which you giggled and explained to him your reasoning for being in Ebott, to which he chuckled.

“You're interested in learning about monsters huh? Well why take a course when you can just learn from them yourself?”

“I mean... if I can be honest with you, I never expected to make a monster friend right off the bat. Plus... I dunno, I don't think I could ever ask Blue questions like he was just a tool. He's my best friend.” You noticed that made Blue beam and... grin smugly at G, like he was silently saying 'Take that!' G chuckles and leans a little closer to you, which you noticed irked Blue.

“I wouldn't mind answering whatever questions you have, so long as you answer mine. I mean, it seems like a fair trade. We are each interested in each other's species. Plus, you wouldn't have to wait a year or two to get your answers.” You stare at him in surprise and Blue stares at him in disbelief.

“Really?” You say. “You would do that-?”

“I-I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS AS WELL Y/N!” Blue says... almost in a panic. You look at him awkwardly.

“Would you really?” He nods frantically. “It's just...” You look between the two. “I wouldn't want to ask anything rude.”

“You-”

“YOU WOULDN'T BE RUDE AT ALL!” Blue says, cutting G off, who glances over at him and stares skeptically. “I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HELP OUT _MY_ BEST FRIEND! JUST ASK AWAY!” You fidget, disturbed.

“W-Well alright then.” You say nervously. “Thank you both then I guess.” G smiles.

“Not a problem. And to make it fair, whenever one of us have a question, the other should ask a question as compensation.” You nod.

“Sounds very fair.” G grins before standing up from his seat.

“Welp, time to go. I'll see you later in Political Club.” He said with a wink before walking off. Blue then sighed and stood up as well.

“I-I Need To Go Too. I'll See You Tomorrow?” You nod and give him a smile and watch as he walks away.

“We should probably do something about them Young Miss.” Richie says. “Before they go to war with each other and get you caught in the middle.” You sigh and nod. You couldn't agree more.

***

It happened again. Like G said he showed up right when you did for Political Club. You were starting to get suspicious of him. Richie was as well, more so than usual. And then the next day came. G once again showed up before Blue did for your lunch time, taking Blue's seat and casually chatting it up with you until Blue arrived and had almost another fit. Richie had to actually drag you away from the table for a second as the two skeletons were making the atmosphere very tense.

“You need to say something. Do something.” Richie says, hushed.

“What? What should I say? I think it's pretty obvious that I'm uncomfortable whenever they both act like this!” You say hushed.

“Maybe you should state it then. They are obviously too distracted by each other to notice your feelings Young Miss.” You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose before jumping at a loud bang and Blue's loud voice.

“JUST LEAVE US ALONE DAMN IT!” You turn and stare in shock as you see Blue had risen from his chair, knocking it over, and was leaning towards and glaring at G, his teeth bared like an angry animal. You had never once heard Blue curse or look so angry. G on the other hand looked like he wasn't affected by Blue's sudden outburst. In fact he looked unimpressed and slightly annoyed. You then noticed that the area suddenly got quiet. You looked around. Some people were suddenly staring. Okay. This was getting out of hand. With a breath you march over to the table, channeling you inner Queen-mode, as your mother once put it.

“Just what the bloody Hell is your problem?!” You see that makes them both flinch and look at you nervously. “You two have been nothing but bickering and being at each other's throats for the past few days and I for one am sick of it! Do either of you have any idea how uncomfortable you two have been making me and Richie feel?!” You see both of them look down, ashamed. “If you two want to squabble all day long be my guest but leave me and Richie out of it!” They say nothing and you sigh heavily. “Blue, I'm especially ashamed of you.” He whips his head up at you and stares. “I thought I knew you but I guess I don't.”

“Y-Y/n I... I-I'm So Sorry I...” You then see yet another thing you have never seen Blue do. Bordering the edge of his sockets were... blue transparent tears that fell and ran down his cheek bones when he blinked. You then looked at G, who was still looking away.

“As for you G,” He flinches and looks up at you with a nervous smile. “At first I thought it was coincidence. I mean after all, I know nothing of your schedule and I know for a fact you know nothing about mine. You just so happen to attend Political Club at the same time I do and you've been showing up at _my_ time for lunch and you purposefully drive poor Blue mad. It was like you popped out of nowhere... Are you _stalking_ me Mr. Serif?” He sweats and flinches, waving his hands frantically.

“N-No, no! It's not-!”

“I will have you know Mr. Serif that I will not hesitate to contact the authorities if I find out you are lying to me.”

“Y/n I swear I... I-I mean I... I-It's not...” He sighs deeply and runs a hand over his face. “Y-You wouldn't understand.” You scrunch up your face.

“I wouldn't understand? _That's_ what you're going with after I just accused you of stalking?” He flinches and shrinks a little in his seat. “Well, I think I understand very well Mr. Serif.” You look at both him and Blue, who is looking at you nervously. You scoff. “I can't. I simply cannot deal with either of you. I think you two need to get your act together before you even dare approach me, do you understand?” They both nod. “Good. And do not even bother to text or call me for I will not answer.” You grab your things from the table and give them a curt nod. “Good day gentlemen.” You walk out of the cafe with Richie, who was staring the entire time in surprise.

“Are you alright Young Miss?” He asked. You sigh heavily and look down.

“No. I'm not. I just yelled at my best friend.”

“You did the right thing. They were both acting like children and went so far as to almost involve you.” You groan. “If Mr. Serif, that is, if Blue, really is your friend, he will no doubt work out his issues with his cousin for he really seems to care about you.”

“I know. I care about him too. It actually hurt me to see him cry. I've never seen him cry.”

“It'll be alright Young Miss. Now, as for G... I haven't exactly seen him around while by your side to prove the stalking accusation but that does not mean he has not been stalking you.” You sigh and look at Richie.

“Do you think you can tell Antwan to pick me up early? I'm not going to attend the meeting today. Besides, it's supposed to be my last day anyway.” Richie nods.

“Of course Young Miss. I would've suggested leaving early myself after your last class.”

***

The next day came. Friday. You were surprised you didn't receive an angry or threatening text or call from Rus yesterday considering you upset Blue. And then when you were in your first class, Blue said not a single word to you. He didn't even look at you. On one hand, you were impressed. He took what you said yesterday seriously. On the other... He looked sad, which made you sad. And then when lunch came around, G nor Blue showed up.

"It looks like they are taking your words to heart Young Miss." Richie said. You nod.

"Good. It means they're serious." You sigh and poke at your food. Even though Blue never met you on Friday's for lunch it was still a little lonely. You then jumped as you heard someone clear their throat from behind you. You turn, as well as Richie, and stare. _Another_ skeleton. He looked like Rus but was definitely taller and he had cracks over his sockets just like G. The only difference between them was that this skeleton dressed like one of the college professors... Was he one?

"Are you by any chance Ms. Y/n Adlson?" He asked. You stare at him a little longer before nodding.

"Yes. That is me." He gives an excited smile.

"Oh wonderful. I was hoping to see you before you went off to your class. Do you think you could spare a moment?"

"... I guess so."

"Wonderful!" He proceeds to walk around the table and sit down across from you, back straight and hands folded in front of him, which you noticed he also had holes in his hands. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Green. I am G's brother." You instantly furrow your brows in suspicion and before you say anything 'Green' continues. "Now, now it is not what you are thinking. I am not here to speak on my brother's behalf. If anything, he got what he deserved, pulling what he did. No, I am here to discuss a different matter."

“Which is?” You ask, still looking at him skeptically.

“Well Ms. Adlson-”

“Y/n.” He stops and looks at you when you interrupt. “Please, call me Y/n.” Green smiles and nods.

"Y/n. It has come to my attention that you have not been told the whole truth from either my brother or from Blueberry." You quirk a brow.

"What truth? About why they hate each other with a passion?" Green sighs.

“They do not hate each other. In fact Blueberry, Rus, my brother and I are the only ones to get along with each other out of all of us.” You blink, confused.

“W-What? Then why were Blue and G fighting all week?”

“Well because they are in competition for your affection.” You blink again, even more confused.

“... W-Wait what? My affection?” Green nods.

“Yes.”

“Like... who's going to be my best friend?” Green chuckles and shakes his head.

“Oh no. Nothing like that.” He then lets out a thoughtful hum before mumbling, “Perhaps this is too soon to say...”

“Say what?” You ask, suspicious.

“Well...” He pauses and goes into thought before looking at you curiously. “This is only your second week of classes is it not?” You stare, a little skeptical, and he waves a dismissive hand. “Ah, right. That probably sounds weird coming from a stranger. You see...” He sighs. “I hate to admit this but unfortunately my brother was stalking you.” You pale and Richie moves his arm in front of you protectively. G... was stalking you. Green continued after seeing your paled expression. “Yes I've heard quite a bit about you and now that I see you... I can finally understand his babbling nonsense.”

“W-Why was G...?” Green rubs the back of his neck and sweats.

“It's difficult to explain. Especially towards a human. Especially a human who has only been here for two weeks and knows nothing of monster culture.”

“Culture?” Richie says suspiciously. “You are telling me that stalking is in a monster's culture?” Green sweats more and waves his hands frantically.

“No, no! Stars no! It's not like that! Oh geeze. This is really hard to explain without freaking you out.”

“Too late.” You say, still just staring at him nervously. He sighs.

“I guess it is...” He lets out a hum and you see him reach into his pants pocket and pull out a small card and hold it out to you. “Look, this is my number.” You see Richie take it and look it over. You glance over his shoulder and see that it's a business card. You look back up at Green and see he's patiently waiting. When you make eye contact he continues speaking. “I would like to explain Blueberry's and my brother's behavior further with you whenever you are ready. Not now though. Not in this public of a place. I would also like you to meet the others in this family. You just... have to keep an open mind though should you want to hear an explanation.” Richie looks at you and you look at him, exchanging a silent word before looking back at Green.

“I'll think about it.” Green smiles.

“Wonderful. Now then,” He stands up and straightens his clothes. “I best be off. I look forward to your call.” You then stare as he gives a bit of a bow and walks off. When he was out of sight you look at Richie.

“Did he just... bow at me?”

“I... believe he did.” You both look at the card and then at each other.

“He seems rather polite.”

“Well, so did G Young Miss.” You hum.

“That's true...” You frown. “But I really want to know what was going on with Blue and why G was stalking me-” You stop and have a thought. G was _stalking_ you. It made sense now. He lied to you yesterday, saying he wasn't stalking you but now you know everything wasn't a coincidence. It meant he knew your schedule. It explained why you've been seeing so much of him this week. You then had a rather horrifying thought.

“Young Miss?” Richie says, snapping you out of it. “Are you alright?”

“I-I... Richie... G was _stalking_ me. H-He knew my schedule...” Your eyes then widen. “Y-You don't think... he _knows_ about me, do you?” Richie flinches. You and him both knew that the internet caused a lot of problems and if G was stalking you, what would stop him from trying to look you up? “Richie.” You say in a panic.

“We're leaving.” He says, standing up and taking out his phone. You stare at him.

“W-What? I-I can't leave I have two other classes I need to attend.”

“I'm sorry Young Miss but unfortunately this is non-negotiable.” He brings his phone to his ear and speaks. “This is an emergency. You need to come pick us up now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly shouldn't be pumping out chapters like this so quickly but the flow I currently have for this story is strong. I can't stop writing. LOL.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	6. Can I Axe You A Question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just popping up everywhere aren't they?

**Blueberry:**

_Y/n? Are you there? Are you okay? I know you said you wouldn't answer until G and I sorted things out but... You haven't been in class all week and I'm getting worried._

It was Thursday afternoon. The first Thursday of February. You birthday was next week on the sixth, a Monday. Antwan forbade you from going to classes for the week out of precaution after learning that G was stalking you and could very well know who you really were, not to mention Green could know as well in case G told him. If it wasn't for the fact that you made a friend in each of your classes, no doubt you would be missing a lot of a work. They sent you the assignments and notes and videos via email. Thank God you had a laptop. You were working on one of your assignments when you got Blue's message. You read it and frowned. How could you answer that...?

You didn't. As much as you didn't want to worry Blue, it was best to not involve him. You may have kept Blue's phone number but you discarded G's, though you still have the piece of paper with it written down somewhere. Luckily you have yet to send a text or call him so he doesn't know your phone number... Hopefully. Your phone went off again and you stared. It was from Rus.

**Rus:**

_can we talk?_

You blink. Did you read that right? You reread it and sure enough, you weren't hallucinating. Rus wanted to talk. That suddenly made you very anxious and nervous. Rus wanted to  _ talk _ . After a long week of silence he wanted to  _ talk _ . You then jumped when your phone's ringtone went off. You looked. He was  _ calling _ you now. Should you answer?! You should! It was Rus! You wanted to make amends with him but at the same time you didn't know if having contact with him right now was a good choice-

“H-Hello?” Oh... You answered.

“ _oh, you actually picked up._ ” You hear Rus say in surprise. You give an awkward chuckle.

“Y-Yeah. Um... Hello Rus. It's nice to hear from you, though I am surprised. I was sure you wanted nothing to do with me after last week.” You heard him let out a cough and say nervously,

“ _yeah uh... i've had some... time to think things over and... well... as pissed as i am learning that you're half the reason my bro has been depressed lately,_ ” You hear him scowl. You flinch. Yep. He was mad. “ _i know it only happened because the other half was caused by our cousin who was being nothing but a complete asshole towards blue. you..._ ” He sighs heavily. “ _blue really likes you. he talks about you constantly and in such high praise and... for you to do what you did... i know you didn't mean to hurt his feelings._ ”

“I really didn't want to.” You sigh. “But he acted so... so strange. I've never seen him look or sound so angry. I'm not saying Blue isn't entitled to his feelings but he and G almost dragged me into their obviously personal fight and I for one did not want to be caught in the middle.” You hear Rus give an awkward chuckle.

“ _you say that but... truth is, the fight was about you._ ” You blink. You remember Green saying that they were fighting for you affection.

“Y-Yeah um... Green told me that they were fighting for my affection but then didn't go into any detail. He did say he wished to discuss it with me though some time, whenever I'm ready and that I should keep an open mind, whatever that means. Also, apparently he wants me to meet your whole family.”

“ _he_ _ **what**_ _?_ ” You could hear the shock in Rus' voice. You then hear him mumble something but you don't quite catch it. He then lets out a sigh. “ _listen y/n... green's right. should you want to discuss what the fight was really about with him you really should keep an open mind. it's... something difficult to explain to someone who's not a monster._ ”

“That's what Green said.” You say, rolling your eyes, sounding a little annoyed. “I'll try to keep as open a mind as I can but should the answer be deemed unacceptable... I'm afraid it would take a bit for me to fully forgive Blue. I don't know if you have spoken with G or Green recently, but it has been proven that-”

“ _g was stalking you. yeah, i heard._ ” He sighs. He then mumbles again but you still don't catch anything. “ _s-seriously just... if you knew why then it would explain a lot. please just keep an open mind? for blue?_ ”

“Like I said, I shall try.”

“ _okay..._ ” Another sigh, only it was more heavy. “ _should i tell blue you're doing fine?_ ” You let out a rather sad hum.

“I just received a message from him before you called... He's really worried.”

“ _i heard you haven't been in class all week so far._ ”

“It's for my safety.”

“ _right. so what do i tell him?_ ”

“Just... tell him I'm fine. And that when I do get back he better be ready for our first class project as a pair.” You hear Rus chuckle a little.

“ _sure. well, see ya._ ” He hangs up and you sigh before going back to work.

***

It was Saturday. You asked Antwan to take you with him as he was about to head out for the weekly grocery run. You've been cooped up in the house all week and you really wanted to stretch your legs. At first he said no but then took it back after realizing that you could probably use the experience since you were going to be living in the city for a few years during your education. Even though you were under guard, it didn't mean you shouldn't learn how to shop for proper food. You knew that Antwan only bought the freshest and healthiest of foods, be it fruit, vegetables or meats but what you didn't know was that he traveled to different places in the city just to get them. He didn't just go to the local store for it all.

You got to learn more of the city's layout as you sat in the back of the car, looking out the window as the two of you made your way around. Antwan's next stop was the butcher shop. When you arrived it... wasn't exactly what you were imagining for a butcher shop but then again you were in a city and the year wasn't somewhere in the olden times. Inside was nice and neat and clean and surprisingly small. The few counter displays there were filled with different types of meats as well as sizes. The inside was almost just as cold as the outside. Good thing you were bundled up. You watched as Antwan was greeted by the man behind the counter.

“Welcome back! What can I get ya this time today?” He said.

“I need a few things today.” Antwan said with a smile before handing over a list. The man looked it over and gave a hum.

“Well let's see... I'm going to have to check the back for that...” He then nods and smiles at Antwan. “Alright. I can get this for you real quick. Though, I might have to substitute the lamb.”

“That's fine.” The man nods and walks off and you look around curiously. “You may roam.” He says with a chuckle. “Maybe you'll see something you would want.” You giggle.

“In a butcher shop? I don't think so.”

“Well they have a lot of things here. You never know.” You chuckle and decide to roam along the displays, Antwan following you. They really did have a lot meats here for a small shop. Beef, pork, lamb, chicken, duck, fish of multiple varieties, there was even lobsters and clams.

“Wow you weren't kidding Anny.” You say. You hear him chuckle and you turn to him with a smile. “Do you think they have deer? I would love for some homemade jerky.” He shrugs.

“Maybe.”

“ex... cuse me...” Came a rather really deep voice. You and Antwan turn only to stare at the monster behind the counter. You then hear Antwan sigh heavily and mumble,

“Another one...” It was another skeleton, dressed in the shop's uniform. Only... he was very tall. The top of your head barely reached the center of his chest, and he was slouching, mostly because he seemed to be almost too tall for the inside of the shop. But you couldn't help but stare at the giant hole in his head that was above his left socket. You cringe a little. No doubt that had to be uncomfortable. You looked away, realizing you were staring a little too long, and when you made eye contact you saw he only had one eye light. It was red and huge in his left socket, and you realized that his gaze was fixated on you. It dilated so many times, like he was trying to process what it was he was seeing, before you noticed his face shift from confusion to utter disbelief. You were... rather captivated by his eye and he seemed captivated with you... that is until Antwan snapped both of you out of it.

“Yes sir? You were saying?” He said. You saw the skeleton snap his eye light to Antwan, giving him a questioning once over, before looking back at you.

“um...” He then looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and he was sweating now. It looked like the list Antwan gave the man. “i...” You then saw him start to tremble a little. A little worried now, you approach the counter. You don't see a name tag and with the way he was looking so nervous... you wondered if customer confrontation was something he didn't do often. You give him a smile, hoping that would ease his nerves.

“Is there something we're unable to get?” You ask, which you see makes him sweat more and snap his eye light up at you, which was now filling his socket, looking surprised. And then, like he suddenly remembered where he was, he flinched and shook his head.

“n-no. h-have to... h-have t-to...” You exchange a glance with Antwan, who was honestly looking confused and concerned for the poor monster, before looking back at the giant skeleton. Said skeleton audibly swallows and attempts to speak again. “h-have to wait... j-just a few minutes.” You smile.

“Okay. Thank you for telling us.” He sweats more. He was really looking uncomfortable now. You frown a little. “Are you alright sir?” He flinches, looking between you and Antwan anxiously, eye light trembling, before mumbling,

“... c-can't... i can't...” He then quickly turns around and walks through the double doors that obviously lead to the back, disappearing from sight.

“Well... that was odd.” Antwan said.

“Have you ever seen him here before?” You ask. He shakes his head.

“No I haven't. Then again, I've only been here three times now and I usually don't wait this long for my order.” You let out a hum. “It seems he has a very high case of social anxiety.” Another hum. You would agree but... it was only you and Antwan in the shop right now, minus whatever employees were here that you haven't seen.

“I dunno... do you think maybe he has a disability?” You say. “I mean... I know staring is rude but... that hole in the head has to affect something right?”

“I suppose so.” Antwan then sighs. “I have a feeling that fellow might be related to Mr. Serif.” You nod.

“I think so too.” Despite his height and build and how... scary he kind of looked, he looked like he had the same face as Blue. After a few more minutes the first man came walking out with a small cardboard box with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for the wait. Here ya go.”

“Thank you.” Antwan says, paying for the order and grabbing the box.

“Excuse me?” You say, getting both of their attention. “Who was that skeleton a few minutes ago?” The man smiles.

“Ah, don't worry about him. He may look big and scary but he's a good guy, though a guy of few words. Though I can't lie when I say his looks help keep trouble away from the store.”

“He seemed really nervous.” You see that makes the man blink in surprise.

“Nervous?” He then laughs. “If there's one thing Axe isn't, it's nervous.” So that was his name. “If anything we keep getting complaints because he's always scowling at people. But then again, those people were rude first.” You frown a little. You hated hearing that. That people were rude to monsters just because.

“How long has he been working here?”

“Three years.” The man then chuckles. “Funny thing, for a vegetarian he sure knows how to chop up meat. Best guy we've ever had.” You blink in surprise. He was a vegetarian? Why was he working in a butcher shop then?

“We should get going.” Antwan says, nudging you.

“Oh um...” You nod and look at the man. “Thank you.” You then follow Antwan out and as he's putting the box in the trunk of the car you look back at the shop. Something in you wanted to confront the skeleton but at the same time you didn't want another bad experience. You were currently zero-for-four when it came to knowing the behavior of these skeletons. It would've been one-for-four but... Blue showed a different side of himself you didn't think was possible. You should've known though. You've only known Blue for not even three weeks already. You can't learn everything about someone in that amount of time.

“Young Miss?” You snap out of your thoughts and look up at Antwan, not even realizing you were looking down in the first place. He was holding the car door open for you. “Are you okay?”

“Um... Yeah. Just thinking.” You get in and buckle yourself up. As Antwan starts the car you look back at the shop only to stare. From the front window of the shop you could see the counter and the man behind it talking, and what looks like laughing, at the skeleton dubbed as Axe, who was standing halfway between the double doors... and staring in your direction. The expression on his face... worried you a bit. It was a mix between anxiety and... almost bordering predatory. You couldn't really tell from behind the tinted car window but you swore his giant eye light was trembling. And the man didn't even seem to notice. You jolt at the sudden movement of the car going forward, driving away from the shop.

“Are you alright Your Highness?” You look at Antwan in the rear-view mirror. His brows were furrowed and he looked concerned.

“I... I don't know honestly.”

“Hmm.. Maybe it's best we get you home.”

“Y-Yeah.”

***

It was Monday. Your birthday. You were completely anxious. Antwan accompanied you to your first class to discuss your absence with the teacher, since she was the only one out of all of your professors who made attendance mandatory. You were early to class and when you walked through the door you couldn't help but stare anxiously at Blue, who's back was facing you, his head down and looking like he was writing something. It was when Antwan walked to the front that Blue looked up in surprise, obviously recognizing him, before looking around the classroom frantically, his light blue eye lights landing on and staring at you.

He had a giant smile on his face, obviously happy to see you after a week, before he dropped it, realization hitting him. He then quickly turned his back and looked back down at the table. You sigh before taking your seat next to him. You look at him and see he's doing everything he can not to look at you. He was even sweating. Even after a week he's still respecting your word. You give an awkward smile.

“G-Good morning Blue.” You say. You see his eye lights flick to you in surprise before looking back down nervously. You give an awkward chuckle. “Y-You can... talk to me Blue. It's alright- hrf!” You were suddenly engulfed in the biggest hug Blue had ever given you, nearly knocking you out of your chair, and you felt him tremble. You then heard him sniffle. Oh. He was crying.

“I-I'M SORRY Y/N!” He wails. You flinch and look around the classroom awkwardly. Even though there were only seven other people in the classroom so far, the teacher and Antwan included, their confused stares made you flush. “I-I PROMISE I WON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?!?” You awkwardly pat his back, noticing Antwan giving a skeptical look before continuing to talk to the teacher.

“O-Of course Blue. I mean... I'm still a little upset but... I couldn't stay mad at you. You're my best friend.” He backs a bit away from you, you can see the blue transparent tears streaming from his sockets and staining his cheeks and his eye lights were actually watery and wavy, and he stares at you in surprise and confusion.

“R-REALLY? I-I'M STILL YOUR BEST FRIEND?” He sniffles. You smile and nod.

“Of course.”

“NNNNNNN!” More tears flow from his sockets and he hugs you once more with force, almost knocking you out of your seat again. You chuckle a little and pat his back as he sobs a little and sniffles. You jump when you hear Antwan behind you, clearing his throat and saying,

“Mr. Serif.” You feel Blue go rigid as he stops crying completely. He backs away from you, and you see the nervousness on his face as he's looking behind you. His tears were gone but the stained streaks were still there. You turn and face Antwan and see he's looking quite serious at the both of you. “A word, if I may?” You look at Blue and see him nodding frantically.

“O-OF COURSE!” He then stands and follows Antwan to the door, but not out it. You watch anxiously as they stood there and started talking. You could barely hear their whispers but you couldn't make out anything, which meant Blue was using his quiet voice, but judging from the constant nodding and head shaking Blue was doing, they were obviously talking about something that pertained to you. And then they nodded at each other and you flinched when Blue and Antwan made their way back to you, Blue taking his seat and Antwan pats your shoulder.

“Is... everything okay?” You ask nervously. Antwan nods.

“Yes. Mr. Serif and I were just discussing your safety and... the current whereabouts of his cousin.” You look at Blue and he nods.

“A-And?” You say nervously. Blue frowns.

“G Came To Classes Today. B-But He Obviously Doesn't Know You're Back!” He says quickly. “E-Even Though You Left, He Hasn't. He's Been Attending Classes For The Past Week Like Everything Was Normal. S-Same With Me.” You nod. That was a little reassuring.

“I have told Mr. Serif that until we arrange a meeting of sorts with his cousin Green, he is to keep a close eye on G, be it he is with you or they just simply cross paths.” You nod. Antwan sighs before giving you a smile. “I shall be waiting for you after class.” You nod and watch Antwan leave before looking at Blue. His cheeks were dusted with light blue and he was fidgeting with his gloved hands, glancing away from your awkwardly. You blink, confused.

“What?” You ask him.

“U-Um... W-Well...” He looks up at you and gives a small smile. “I-I... I Didn't Know If You Would Come Back Today But I Still Brought It With Me Just In Case.” You watch as he turns away from you, reaching down beside the table, only to stare as he presented you with a small red gift bag, pink tissue paper poking out the top. “H-Happy Birthday Y/n.” He says with a smile. Your eyes were wide and you looked between him and the bag multiple times in awe before you accepted it with a big smile.

“Oh Blue...! You didn't have to get me anything!” You told Blue your birthday that day you were with him and Rus. You were a little surprised he remembered. Blue was now giddy, smile big and wide and his cheeks light blue and stars in his sockets. He was visibly vibrating in anticipation.

“TAKE A LOOK!” He says happily. You giggle and remove the pink tissue paper only to stare at what was inside. You pull out a tiny little brown stuffed bear holding a heart between both its paws.

“Oh Blue...” You let out. “It's so adorable.” Your smile was wide and so was his.

“THERE'S MORE!” He says excitedly. You blink. More? You look in the bag and see a card. Ah. You giggle and bring the card out, already feeling how it was a little heavier than a normal card. When you opened it you understood why. It was a music card and it was chiming a quick tune of 'Happy Birthday.' You giggle and close it when the song finishes and put it, the bear and tissue paper back in the bag. You then hug Blue, who happily hugs you back. “Do You Like It?” He asked. You giggle and nod, backing away from him so he could see your happily smile.

“I love it! Thank you Blue.” He flushes and smiles. The rest of the time before class started was spent talking about your absence and what you missed in class. You even discussed a little about Rus. You were glad he was able to relay your message to Blue. And apparently he was worried about you after learning about G's actions, which you found odd since, you thought at least, Rus still had some trust issues with you.

Later that day, when you returned home, you video chatted with your parents and sister, all three of them making sure you were okay and hoping that your classwork was getting done and that you were actually there learning and not partying like a 'damp squib.' You assured them you were fine and that you were indeed keeping your focus on your studies, keeping the fact you were recently stalked, and by a monster no less, to yourself, as you didn't need them going into a panic or pulling you out of college. When they asked if you made any friends you were honest. You told them about Blue first, to which your mother and father were skeptical about but at least Sammy sounded happy for you. Before the chat ended, your parents said they were sending a present over to you and that you should receive it in a couple of days, maybe a week. You wondered what it was.

***

“Hey Blue? Can I ask you something?” It was Tuesday and you were contently eating your lunch with Blue and Richie, casually talking with Blue about the class project when a thought hit you. Blue looked at you with a curious smile and nodded.

“Of Course!” You frown a little, unsure how to go about it. On one hand, you were nervous to ask Blue about the skeleton dubbed as Axe. He could freak out like he did with G. Plus according to Green, Blue only got along with Rus, G and himself. The 'others' apparently he did not get along with. On the other hand, it wasn't exactly up to Blue on who it was you hung out with or who you saw or talked with. You were both adults... even if Blue acted like a complete innocent bon-bon of a child most of the time. He blinks, confused at your expression. “What's Wrong?” He asks. You take a breath.

“Okay so... Saturday I went out grocery shopping with Anny and... I briefly met someone.” You glance away awkwardly at his overly curious expression. “He was... another skeleton.”

“... uh huh...?” You could hear the skepticism in Blue's voice. You glanced back at him and saw he was looking at you with narrowed sockets and a skeptical look, waiting for you to continue.

“Like I said, it was only brief. For some reason, after one look at me he got all... anxious and quickly left.” You see Blue's face shift to confusion, like what you just described didn't match up to whatever, or whoever, he was thinking about.

“Okay? Did You Get A Name?” He asked curiously. You nod.

“I heard his co-worker call him Axe.” What you saw next threw you. Blue looked absolutely _terrified_. You had never seen him look so scared. He stiffened completely, his sockets wide and his eye lights were so small, almost being the size of pinpricks, and they were violently shaking. Even more so, they were no longer his normal light blue. Instead they were white. You didn't like the look he had at all. You even scooted away from him a little, which seemed to somewhat snap him out of terrified state.

“y-you saw... a-axe?” He practically whispered. You nod slowly and suddenly got anxious.

“Y-Yeah. V-Very tall, has a really bad head wound, one giant red eye.” Blue shifts his focus from you to the table, still looking afraid. “B-Blue... is there something I should know about him?” You see him sweat more than he already was and he fidgets with his gloved hands. He then audibly swallows and says,

“A-Axe Is Um... I-I Don't... Really Get Along With Him But... Axe He...” You see him glance over at you and you see... worry on his face with just a hint of panic. “H-His Injury... I-It Can Make Him... Violent At Times. He... Has A Psychological Problem That Unfortunately Cannot Be Healed With Magic. Otherwise He... Wouldn't Have That Injury.” He frowns more and you stare. So he did have a bit of a problem... and it made him violent? Made sense. If you thought about it, if a human had an injury similar to his, no doubt they would have some problems and act out in violence at times.

“Does he... go to therapy?” You ask, pressing a little in the personal department. If Green really did want you to meet the rest of his family you had to learn if Axe was a safe individual. “I mean... when I met him he seemed to have a speech impairment and was socially awkward.” Blue lets out an indecisive hum.

“I Think So? I Mean... I Hope So. I Know His Brother Does. They Both Have A Really Rough Past. I Mean... Everyone From The Underground Does But I Mean They Have A REALLY Rough Past.” You then see Blue's face shift, like something clicked with him and he quickly looked at you in a panic. “D-Did You See His Brother With Him When You Saw Him?” You frown and shake your head.

“No. Why?” Blue sweats.

“W-When Axe... Has An Episode... He's Unapproachable. O-Only His Brother Can Snap Him Out Of It And Calm Him Down.” You furrow your brows.

“What happens if his brother isn't around?” Blue audibly swallows.

“I-It's Best To Not Approach Him. Majority Of His Episodes Can Get Violent If... Someone Tries Touching Him.” The way and tone he said that in made you realize that he probably experienced such violence first hand. “The Best Option Is To Just Call And Wait For His Brother. I Mean... Yeah It Could Also Be Waited Out But That's Not Very Wise.” Blue then looks at you worriedly. “Look Y/n... Like You Said, It's Not My Place Who It Is You Can And Can't Talk To But... Be Careful Around Axe If You Ever See Him Again. I-I Know Green Wants You To... Meet Everyone Else...” He said hesitantly. “B-But Even Still... I Just Want You To Be Safe. You're My Best Friend.” You smile and pat his shoulder.

“I know Blue. Thanks.” You feel Richie nudge you and say,

“Antwan is waiting Young Miss.” You sigh and nod.

“Okay.” You give Blue another smile. “I'll see you tomorrow.” He smiles and nods and you and Richie walk to the parking lot where Antwan was waiting. Halfway there, you freeze as you hear,

“Y/n?” You quickly turn and see G coming from around a corner, staring at you in surprise. Richie quickly blocks your view of him and turns you around and ushers you to keep walking, which you do. “W-Wait!” You heard his footsteps get closer only to stop as you heard him grunt. You turn and see that Richie had pushed him away. G was glaring at Richie and no doubt Richie was staring rather sternly at G.

“I'm only going to say this once Mr. Serif.” Richie says. Both Richie and G were about the same height, if anything G was taller by just a few centimeters. “Turn around and walk away.” You see G narrow his sockets and glare harder at Richie with a scowl on his face, his eye lights scanning Richie before they flick over to you and you immediately see his features soften and him relaxing just a little. With this sudden change, he looks back at Richie, a little calmer, and clears his non-existent throat.

“I want to apologize.” He says. You see Richie glance back at you. You could tell that Richie wanted to immediately tell G no but obviously he couldn't speak for you. You look at G, seeing him look past Richie and look at you pleadingly. You sigh and put on the neutralist face you could.

“Make it quick.” You say. “I need to get home.” You nod at Richie and he moves aside as you walk up to G, who gave a relieved smile only to frown.

“Y/n I am so sorry-”

“You lied to me.” He flinches and looks down. “You lied to me and the worst part of it all was that I had to hear it from your _brother_.” You emphasize, sounding hurt. You see his shoulders sag and he glances away, ashamed. “Now I may not know exactly what is going on between you and Blue but I honest to God hope that whatever it is your _brother_ explains to me is acceptable enough for me to forgive _you_. I've already somewhat forgiven Blue but only because it was wrong of me to have judged him and his personality so quickly, thinking I knew him well enough even though I didn't. The only thing he did to me was that he almost, _ALMOST_ ,” You emphasize hard. “put me in between yours and his fight. You? You _stalked_ me G. Do you have any idea how terrified I was learning that? Wondering how far it was you had stalked me?”

“I never meant to scare you. I-I... I just...”

“Do you know where I live? Do you know my phone number? Because I know for a _fact_ that I never gave it to you.” He shakes his head frantically and looks at you in a panic.

“N-No! I don't know any of those I swear! A-All I knew was your schedule-”

“G I swear to God if you are lying to me again I can promise you that not only will you never see me again but I will make your bloody life Hell. Do I make myself clear?” He nods.

“Y/n, I promise that I'm not lying to you. I swear, all I know is your schedule. All I've done was... w-was... f-follow you around campus. That's it.” He says shamefully. You raise a skeptical brow.

“For how long?” He looks down and frown. You knew what he was going to say from that expression alone.

“S-Since that day you came in to the dermatology class that first Saturday.” Yep. You were right. You stare at him in silence for a moment and he's flicking his gaze occasionally between you and the ground, checking for your reaction. You take a breath.

“In my experience, people only stalk other people because they are either obsessed or infatuated with the person... or they're trying to find the right opportunity to kidnap them or worse.” You see his head snap up and stare at you in shock.

“I-In your...? Y-You...?” You see the guilt wash over his face. “You were... stalked before.” He runs a hand over his face and sighs heavily. “F-Fuck Y/n I... I'm so sorry I... God I'm so stupid. I-I would never hurt you Y/n. I never wanted to freak you out.” You let out a huff and cross your arms.

“Hmph. Too late for that.” He looks at you apologetically and you roll your eyes. “I need to get home. Until I make arrangements with Green, I do not want to see or hear from you. Understand?” He nods and you sigh. “Good.” You then look at Richie, who was watching everything unfold with a close eye. “Come on.” He nods and the two of you make your way to the car and Antwan, whom you tell everything that had between your talk with Blue about Axe and with G.

“I think it's in everyone's best interest that you should get ahold of Green and schedule that meeting as soon as possible.” He commented. You nodded. You couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either next chapter or the one after we will finally get to have that meeting with Green. Depends on how I go about writing. >wo 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details  
> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/mixing-up-details?rnrd=293769


	7. Just A Big Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather unexpected guest visits...
> 
> I realized that the home MC's in was described so here's a picture close enough to it I found browsing around.
> 
> [Reader Home](http://upload.treesranch.com/2016/03/20/townhouse-floor-plans-with-garage-3-story-townhouse-floor-plans-lrg-82550ac24661d720.jpg)

“Dinner?” You say skeptically.

“ _Yes, dinner. I believe it only fair._ ” You had gotten ahold of Green the next day after returning home, hoping to schedule a time and place to meet with him as soon as possible. When he suggested dinner at his home, you were highly skeptical and against it, as were your guards, who were listening quietly in on the conversation, since you at least wanted Antwan to know the conversation you were going to have.

“No offense Green but surely you understand my hesitation and skepticism when I ask... why?”

“ _Well I mean obviously it won't just be me and my brother._ ” He says reassuringly. “ _Everyone else will be there as well. Like I said, I would like you to meet the rest of the family._ ”

“But... why?” You ask, utterly confused. “What does meeting your entire family have to do with Blue and G's behavior?”

“ _That will be explained should you agree to dinner._ ” You sigh. Why couldn't Green just give you an answer? “ _Y/n it is the only place where everything can be discussed privately. If it'll make you feel better, all of your security detail is more than welcome to also attend._ ” You pale. How did Green know that you had body guards? _Did G lie again? Did he actually know who you were?_

“H-How...?” You let out.

“ _Rus told me._ ” You blink. That... eased you a bit. But then... Why did Rus tell Green? As if reading your mind, Green spoke. “ _After hearing from Blueberry that G had upset you and himself, Rus got ahold of me and told me everything Blueberry told him. All Rus told me was that you were good friends with Blueberry since day one and that you had a security detail for some reason unknown to him._ ”

“And... that doesn't worry you? That I have body guards?” You hear Green chuckle.

“ _Oh no my dear. Who am I to question why you have protection? It's obviously for a good reason._ ”

“Well... It worried Rus quite a bit.”

“ _And that's understandable. After all, monsters still aren't fully accepted by most humans. To suddenly be followed by them would put anyone on edge._ ” That was true. You thought that yourself after all. You sigh and run a hand over your face. “ _So?_ ” You let out a thoughtful hum before saying,

“Well... for the rest of the week I won't be getting home from classes until after four and I have Sunday off so what day and time best suits you?” You then hear him let out a thoughtful hum.

“ _How does this Saturday sound then? Say at... six o'clock? It's a weekend and the time is late enough that everyone should be able to make it._ ”

“Should?”

“ _Well, I would have to check with the others just to make sure but yes. Everyone should be able to make it._ ” You give another hum and look at Antwan, who gives you the 'It's up to you' look.

“I'll tell you what Green. When you get conformation from everyone in your family saying that they can indeed make it, let me know and I shall agree with the time and day. Of course, I will also need to know where exactly I will be meeting all of you.”

“ _Deal! I shall have an answer by tomorrow for you!_ ” He says happily.

“Alright then. I shall hear from you tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day Green.”

“ _You too Y/n!_ ” He hangs up first and you look up at Antwan.

“Obviously all of you are attending.” You say.

“Obviously.” Antwan chuckles.

“A question Your Highness.” Richie says, getting your attention. You see he's looking rather worried. “Is... Is this really a good idea?” You sigh.

“Green says he has answers for me, I want to hear them. As... foreboding as it is that he'll only disclose the information after I meet his family... it'll give Blue and G a chance to explain themselves. Plus, at least I'll be able to figure out exactly how many skeletons there are that are related to Blue, considering they keep popping up like daisies everywhere I go.”

“But to possibly be confined to a house full of monsters Your Highness?” Another sigh.

“I understand your concern Richie but... I have to be honest. I'm actually quite okay with it. Blue will be there as well as Rus so at least I will know a few familiar faces and Green sounds, not to mention looks, more than capable of dealing with any mishaps that should occur.”

“And G Your Highness?” You furrow your brows and fold your arms.

“If G had any common sense, he would leave me alone until I confront him.”

“What about this 'Axe' Your Highness?” Howard asked. You look at him.

“What about him? All I have to go on is what Blue told me and what I personally experienced and as much as I value Blue's opinion, the decision is up to me on whether or not I want to converse with them or not.” You stand up, putting your phone in your pocket. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.”

***

Green wasn't kidding when he said he would have the information by the next day. You received a message saying everyone was able to make it to the dinner meeting and you also got his address, to which you stared in awe when you and Antwan looked up exactly where it was in the city. The thing was, he lived just outside of the city in a more rural area and judging from the satellite images provided, it looked like a nice place to be. Sure the drive was going to take at least half an hour, traffic pending, but hopefully, it would be worth it.

And then when Friday came, the first thing Blue did when he saw you in class was ask if you were really sure about this, to which you assured him that you were. The rest of the time went by normally... until the end of your second class. When you walked out of the room, Richie instantly pulled you aside.

“I'm afraid you're going to have to miss your last class Young Miss. We need to head home immediately.” He said. You look at him, confused as he is ushering you put your things away and put on your coat.

“What? Why? What's wrong?” Richie looked at you nervously before sighing.

“Your... birthday present from your parents came today.” What...?

“O... kay?” You say, confused. Richie sighs and says... rather regretfully,

“You got more than a 'what.' You... also got a 'who.'” You were utterly confused.

“A... who? What does that mean?”

“You'll understand when we get home. Now come on.”

***

“Y/n, darling!” You STARE in disbelief and... regret. When you asked Antwan what was going on when you got to the car he didn't say exactly what was going on either, which irked you a bit. Just that he was asked to keep this secret visitor a surprise. A visitor. That's what Richie meant by 'a who.' Okay. But the question was, who was visiting? Sure you saw the extra car in the driveway and a truck parked in front when you got home but that still didn't say anything. And then, opened the door, you understood and instantly regretted everything.

“M-Mason...” You let out, surprised. Standing in the dining room was Mason and three other people whom you assumed were his body guards. Mason Walker. The duke of a neighboring land from your kingdom... and your ex of five years. You and Mason were set up by your parents six years ago as your sister had yet to actually find someone to marry, which meant you were supposed to take the crown. It didn't matter if you were adopted, your parents had made a law of sorts after they had received you as a baby that you were still royalty and thus still able to take the throne when you got older. But then Samantha found someone a year later. Even though they were taking things slow, it was obviously clear that they were truly meant for each other and you were happy for her. And that meant she was back to taking the crown once she married. In fact if you remembered correctly, she was to be married in a few months.

You stare as Mason approaches you with a happy smile and gleam in his hazel eyes. You quickly look over and assess him. He had definitely grown taller since the last time you saw him. He was at least two heads taller than you, maybe a head and a half. His red hair was side-swept and practically shining and he wore a blue button up and dark gray dress pants and brown shoes. You give an awkward smile as he has now made his way over to you and gently grabs your hand and kisses the top.

“It is so wonderful to see you again.” He says. You internally groan. You were the one to break it off with Mason, considering you weren't even interested in him in the first place, after Sammy found her Prince Charming and even though the both of you agreed that you could be just friends... you knew he still had feelings for you. You plaster on a fake smile and take your hand back.

“Mason. You look well.”

“As do you my dear. Though, forgive my bluntness, you seem to have... grown yourself.” You drop your fake smile and narrow your eyes, furrowing your brow, giving him a slight glare. You knew he wasn't talking about your height, despite growing a few inches since the last time you saw him. No. He was talking about your figure. Sure you were just slightly round but you didn't feel ashamed of your image.

“First of all Mason, I have told you time and again to not call me 'dear' or 'darling' or 'dearest.' We are no longer together. We are just _friends_.” You emphasize. “And second of all, how _dare_ you.” You take an angry step towards him and he backs up, a look of surprise on his face and hands up in surrender. “We don't see each other in, what three years? And the first thing you do when you see me is insult me?”

“Y-You're right Y/n. Please forgive me. That was terribly rude.”

“You think?” You fold your arms and keep your glare on him. “What are you doing here Mason?” He gives a smile, slowly putting down his hands.

“I'm here with a present love.” Your eye twitches.

“Mason.” You say sternly.

“Right, right. No pet names. I'm sorry Y/n. It's just a hard habit to break.” You raise a skeptical brow. “Anyway, since you moved here to further your education and I missed you on your birthday, I wanted to personal give you my gift as well as the gift from your parents.”

“How thoughtful.” You say flatly. He smiles and gestures you to the dining room, where you stared as you saw a sleek black stand-up piano was set against the wall. You knew exactly who got you that.

“That is from your parents.” Mason confirms. You didn't exactly hate piano. It was a nice and elegant instrument to play. Your parents had you take it when you were younger to teach you that there were other types of languages beside the spoken kind and to teach you patience, considering you never had any during your studies back home. But that was only because you were never around other people. Always tutored by one person and it was rather sad and lonely. Being here, in the city of Ebott, surrounded by regular people and monsters who just want to further their education and have a good time and make a career out of their studies, made you really happy and actually made you want to try and pay attention and learn.

You then turn as Mason taps your shoulder and you stare as he holds out an envelope. “This is from dear Samantha.” You take and open it only to smile and laugh as you pull out a really fancy save-the-date card, the date set for the middle of May.

“Ah, yes. The best birthday gift.” You say sarcastically. You eagerly show Antwan and he chuckles.

“I'll be sure write this down for later.” He says, taking the card and envelope. Mason grabs your attention by clearing his throat. You turn and stare as he has a rather long wrapped box next to him.

“And this is from me.” He says, gesturing you to open the box. As you start to tear off the wrapping he says, “You are still into astronomy right?” You stop and internally groan. You knew exactly what this was but you nod and continue tearing until the box underneath is clear. Yep. It was a telescope. And... a really nice one too. As much as you knew the hidden motive behind Mason and his gifts, to which you would never use or wear or whatever else, you always told him you 'appreciated' the thought, as it was the polite thing to say. But for this gift... you actually did appreciate the gesture. You look up at him and he's smiling. You give a small, genuine one back.

“Thank you Mason. I-”

“Appreciate the gesture, right?” He says, cutting you off. You chuckle a little.

“Yes. But also, I'm sure I'm going to be using it quite often.” You see the surprise on his face. You knew that he knew you never did anything with his gifts so to hear that you would actually use the telescope was an obvious surprise.

“Really?” He asks, smile on his face. You shrug.

“We'll see.” He chuckles and you gesture him to take a seat at the table as Richie takes your new telescope up the stairs. “So,” You start, sitting down. “How long will you be here in the city?” He sighs dramatically.

“Just a week. Mother and father really don't like that I've come here of all places. You know, because of the monsters.” You frown slightly. You had no idea what Mason's opinion of the monsters were.

“They're not that bad.” You say. “They're not as violent as they once were.”

“Have you made friends with any of them?”

“In fact I have. A quite charming fellow named Blue.” You say proudly. He chuckles and shakes his head, which makes you narrow your eyes at him. “Is there a problem Mason?” He waves his hands dismissively and shakes his head.

“No, no. Of course not.” He then looks at you with a smile. “I heard from your parents and sister that you had come here to study the monsters. So how's that going?”

“Unfortunately I cannot take the class as I need to have lived in the city for a year so I will be applying for it next year.”

“Next year? Just how long do you plan on being in this city?” Your eyes narrow more.

“For as long as it takes to get my degrees. I applied for more than just Monster Studies. I have also taken up astronomy and marine biology.”

“You always did like the water.” He chuckles. You give a huff and fold your hands on top of the table.

“So where are you staying during the week?”

“I am currently situated in one of Ebott City's popular hotels. If I can just ask something really quick dear, why are you living here of all places? It's kind of cramped don't you think?” You currently lived in a two-story townhouse in a neighborhood that was close to the college. It was actually really nice on the inside. The kitchen had no walls blocking it off from the rest of the house which made it seem so much bigger, there were three bedrooms upstairs, you obviously got the bigger one which had a balcony connected to it, and it had two bathrooms and a laundry room. What was there to complain about? It practically perfect. Which was why when Mason asked his question, you scoff.

“I am very comfortable here Mason. Plus, it is just a mere fifteen to twenty minutes to the college, which helps me out immensely. I have a rather very busy school schedule, which, I should mention, you took me from. I am currently missing a class because of you.” He flinches.

“Ah. I'm sorry Y/n. I didn't know.” You scoff.

“Where exactly do you think I was Mason?”

“I just wanted to see you so badly, I wasn't thinking.”

“Obviously.” You stare at him, hesitant for a moment, before asking, “So tell me Mason; what is your opinion on monsters?” You see him straighten up and you continue. “Obviously your parents don't like them.”

“I wouldn't say that per say.” He says with an awkward chuckle. “They're just... concerned.” You raised a brow.

“And so are my parents but they genuinely do not like monsters. They have made their distaste for them quite clear by trying to deter me from coming here to pursue my higher education. The only reason I'm here is because my parents insisted that I have extra protection with Howard, James and Richie. Believe me when I say that there would have been at least five more guards if not for Antwan persuading my parents that they were enough.” He sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“Are they though? No offense dear but you have three men in their late forties and one who's just a little older than you. Is that really enough protection-?” You slam your hands on the table, standing up and glaring at Mason, who jumped, startled by your action. After a moment of silence you calm yourself a little and say sternly,

“I will ask that you refrain from insulting my security detail. They are more than capable of protecting me and I believe in them and trust them with my life. And you know, you are not one to talk. You only have three guards.” You gesture to the three other men who were standing a bit of ways away.

“Yes but darling, you need the protection more. You're a _princess_ Y/n. You're very important-”

“ _Everyone_ is important Mason.” You say sternly. You let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. “Look Mason. I appreciate you taking your time to personally deliver these gifts, but I'm afraid we're going to cut this short. I have homework I need to do, not to mention I need to message my friends in the class you had me miss and ask them to copy the notes and work for me.” He stands up and nods.

“Right. Of course. Again, I am very sorry about that.” You see him search your face, which was as neutral as could be, before saying, “Are you busy tomorrow-?”

“Yes.” You immediately say. “I have classes and a dinner meeting later in the day.”

“A dinner meeting?” He asks curiously.

“It's none of your concern.”

“Right... Well, hopefully we can at least spend one day together before I leave?”

“I'll think about it. Goodbye Mason.” He gives a smile and a bow before leaving with his guards. When the door closed you waited until you heard the car Mason came in leave before letting out an exhausted groan, sitting back down and practically face-planting on the table.

“Well then...” You hear Antwan say, taking the seat Mason was in. You look up at him and see he has a smile on his face. “That actually went quite well, don't you think Your Highness?” You chuckle and roll your eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat Anny.” He chuckles and pats your shoulder.

“Well, since we have the time since you got pulled from class,” You look at him. “Why don't we go out and find a host gift for Mr. Serif?” You nod.

“Alright. Just give me moment so I can ask my friends for the missing work.”

***

“Is wine really such a good idea though? I mean... do you think any of them even drink it?” You and Antwan were in the car, on your way to a local wine store, when you had the thought. “Also, we have no idea what Green is going to be making for the dinner meeting. Plus we're all meeting up at Green's home, which means people would have to drive home once everything is over.”

“Well then what do you suggest Your Highness?” You let out an indecisive hum.

“Well... what else can be considered a nice host gift?”

“A platter perhaps? Or a kind of gift basket?” You perk at that.

“Ooh. That's good. But the question is what kind? Gourmet?”

“That's up to you.” Another hum. “Though if we do get a gourmet one might I re-suggest the wine?”

“You sound so sure that they'll like the wine.” You say with a chuckle, to which he chuckles back.

“I may not have seen what he looks like but from his voice it sounds like Mr. Serif is quite a sophisticated individual. Even if no one else drinks it, I'm sure Mr. Serif would enjoy it in his leisure time. And if he doesn't accept it, then we can just take it back home and enjoy it ourselves.” You give an unsure hum before nodding in agreement. You weren't much of a wine drinker but it didn't exactly taste bad. It was the only alcohol you would drink. When you were of age to be allowed to drink it at first you found it dry and tasteless but then Sammy introduced you into better tasting wines, ones that she liked, and you started to like them.

You arrived at the shop you noticed that next to it was a flower shop and it was advertising special deals for Valentines Day. You stop and stare, making Antwan stop and look at you confused.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“Is Valentines Day really almost here?” He chuckles.

“In four days it will be yes.” You groan.

“Wonderful.” You say sarcastically. “Mason is going to be here for Valentines Day.” You enter the wine shop as Antwan held the door open for you.

“Don't worry Young Miss, we will all make sure that Mr. Walker doesn't try anything.” You give a smile.

“You're a saint Anny.” He chuckles and the two of you spend a bit of time picking out a wine and a gourmet basket. As the two of you exit you stop and look at the flower shop again.

“Do you want some flowers Young Miss?” You chuckle.

“You know I don't really have a green thumb Anny. But... maybe a small set? For Green.”

“It would be best if we got them tomorrow.” You squint at the sign in the front, catching the hours.

“They're closed on the weekends.” You hear Antwan sigh and shut the car doors as he had placed everything inside.

“Alright then. I'll be sure to keep them alive until tomorrow.” You smile at him and make your way into the shop. The smell of flowers was strong and very soothing. There were so many different kinds and there were even some shelves around that displayed different types of gifts, especially Valentines Day themed gifts. As you look around, wondering what arrangement would be best, you hear something break and a sudden commotion.

“Oh! I'm So Sorry! Please Forgive Me! Oh! Pardon Me! If I Could Just...!”

“Hey, watch where you're going!”

“Freaking monster...” You turn and look towards the sound of the commotion. With flowers blocking your view you make your way towards the first voice.

“Oh Dear... That's Another Pair Gone...” When you turn the corner you stare. A skeleton. From the angle you were at you couldn't exactly see but... This one looked... kind of like Green and Rus, only he was taller and... thinner? If that was possible. He was wearing a uniform so he had to have been an employee. He was kneeling over something and had some potted plants around him as well as some broken pots and dirt. You quickly head over as he's trying to put the mess in a pile.

“Excuse me sir? Is there anything I can do to help?” He turns and looks at you and you get a clear shot of his face. He had braces going along his somewhat crooked teeth and his sockets were a little sunken in and they were squinting at you. You looked down and saw that there was a pair of glasses broken on the ground. So that was it. You look back up at him and smile only to stare, a little confused. He was staring at you in utter surprise... Like Axe did. And then, just like Axe, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head.

“O-OH! N-NO NO IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT! HAPPENS ALL THE TIME.” He had a high and energetic voice like Blue. You frown.

“Are you sure?” You say, concerned. “Surely there's a broom and dust pan somewhere-”

“IT IS FINE, HONEST! But... Thank You Though.” You see his cheekbones dust a faint orange. He was blushing. You smile a little and kneel next to him, picking up the broken glasses he was obviously trying to find in the mess. “Oh! Please Be Careful! There Are Sharp And Broken Things Everywhere!” You giggle.

“I'm fine.” You hold up the broken glasses only to realize that something was missing. They had no arms. They were just circular frames. “Oh. I'm sorry but... it looks like your glasses broke.” You say, looking around to find the arms. The skeleton lets out a sigh.

“I Figured. But It Is Alright- Er, What Are You Doing?”

“Looking for the arms of the glasses. They're not on the frames.” You hear him give a small laugh.

“Nyeh Heh Heh! These Are No Ordinary Glasses. They Were Made Especially For Monsters Like Me Who Can't Keep Them On Their Face Naturally.” You look up at him and see him smiling. “You See, There Is Magic Applied To These Glasses So That They Stay On My Face All The Time Until I Take Them Off.” You stare in awe.

“Really? That's amazing.”

“Indeed!” He said, blushing a little. “Um... My Name Is...” He pauses and glances around nervously. You try searching for a name tag but he doesn't have one. “T-Teddy. Yes, Teddy.” You look at him and notice that he's not-so-subtly looking at a shelf with stuffed bears nearby. You chuckle a little. That was alright. He didn't have to tell you his name right now. You both finally stand and he was definitely taller than all the other skeletons you met, even Axe. You had to step back some so that you didn't strain your neck. You give an awkward smile.

“It's nice to meet you Teddy. I'm Y/n.” He smiles and blushes more.

“Thank You Y/n For Trying To Help. Do Not Worry Though About My Glasses. I Have A Backup Pair With My Things In The Back!”

“Well that's a relief.” You hand him his broken glasses and puts them into his apron's pocket.

“So Um... What Brings You Here? Looking For A Good Present? Or A Bouquet?” You giggle.

“I'm looking for a nice set of flowers yes. They're for someone whom I wish to show appreciation towards.”

“A-Ah. W-Well, I Can Help You With That! Just Give Me One Second And I Will Help You!” You giggle and nod.

“Alright then.” He lets out a happy squeal and rushes off, leaving you and Antwan by the mess. Antwan sighs.

“Young Miss-”

“I have a feeling that might be Axe's brother.” You interrupt. “I mean look at his height. He's so tall the top of his head almost touched the ceiling.”

“Well let's see... You're currently at the average height of one hundred and sixty three centimeters, or roughly five and a half feet tall. If I recall and had to take a guess I would say that 'Axe' was about one hundred and ninety six centimeters, or roughly six and a half feet tall.”

“And Teddy?” Antwan hums thoughtfully.

“I would say... perhaps two hundred and twenty one centimeters, or roughly seven and a half feet tall.” You try and imagine the others heights compared to Axe and Teddy. Blue was slightly shorter than you. He had to be no more than five feet tall. Then there was Rus and G. They both seemed to be the same height and they were both taller than you by a head. They had to roughly be about six feet tall. And then Green was taller than G and slightly shorter than Axe. He had to be around six feet tall as well.

“Goodness these are some tall skeletons.” You say aloud and give an awkward chuckle. “I feel sorry for Blue, being so short.” Antwan chuckles.

“I wasn't going to say anything. Though, for all we know there are others we have yet to come across.” You nod. Green didn't exactly specify a number. Neither did Blue. You just hoped it wasn't a lot. When Teddy came back he quickly cleaned up the mess and assisted you and Antwan. You were impressed with his knowledge of flowers and the types of arrangements that could be made. He was able to pick you out a small bouquet with such a happy smile. He was very sweet and very friendly, like Blue. As you were about to leave he stopped you mid-way.

“Um... Do You Think I Would See You Again?” He asked nervously. You couldn't help but giggle.

“I think so. And very soon I think.” He blushes and gives a smile before waving goodbye to you. “He's like Blue. Such a friendly and energetic monster.” You say, buckling up as Antwan turns on the car. He then hums and starts to drive.

“That may be true but remember that Mr. Serif himself isn't exactly like that all the time. Plus, his brother is very protective of him. Now I'm just saying Your Highness, be careful if you try to pursue something. We have only seen the customer friendly side of this Teddy and, if he really is the brother, we have both seen Axe and we both know he looks like he's capable of dealing with problems. And then there was G with his stalking... It's just best to be cautious.” You sigh and nod. He was right. It was best to be cautious. You didn't know the true nature of these strangers... but that didn't stop you from thinking that maybe you could befriend at least one more skeleton. You really hoped the dinner goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Mason? ;) 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


	8. The Gang's All Here, The Gang's All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's time...
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to put down G and Green's home layout.
> 
> [G!Home](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Yt32apKLtK8/maxresdefault.jpg)

This was it. Saturday had finally come. You decided to put the piano you got to use to help ease yourself before you left for class later that day. You didn't know why you were so nervous. You've been to many different gatherings and met many different types of strangers. This shouldn't have been any different. You had picked out a somewhat casual yet formal looking outfit for the dinner before you left for class; a nice dark blue blouse where the sleeves weren't short but also weren't long and a pair of jeans. You obviously wanted to make a good first impression on the rest of Green's family. Your options were limited though for it being winter season right now.

When you returned home from your only class, you spent the time readying yourself; showering, doing your hair and dressing up. You settled on a braided bun hairstyle, leaving some strips of hair to fall from both sides of your head and you fluff your bangs a little. You didn't apply any makeup. You didn't need it. Never really cared for it. The only time you wore it was when your mother insisted so that you could 'look nicer.'

A knock came at your door and you turned to see Antwan, also dressed rather nicely.

“Your Highness, we are ready to depart.” He then smiles. “You look lovely Your Highness.” You smile back.

“You don't look so bad yourself Anny.” He chuckles and you follow him downstairs, where you see the other three also dressed nicely, bundling up and ready to head out. “So I get shotgun right?” You joke as you bundle up yourself, receiving chuckles. As everyone gets into the car, you sitting in the back and in-between Richie and Howard while James sits in the passenger seat with the GPS to direct Antwan, you clear your throat, getting their attention. You didn't fail to notice how each of them were carrying their weapon as you were bundling up inside.

“I would like to say something before we leave.” You say, receiving nods from everyone. “I know we're all nervous. Shoot, I'm beyond nervous. After all, we're all going to be dining with monsters for the evening and we know next to nothing about them. But please, I ask that everyone be on their best behaviors. Do not unsheathe your weapon unless absolutely necessary. I do not want any kind of violence to happen while we are there, understand? We are there for answers.” They nod and give their verbal agreement, to which you nod. “Good. Alright then. Let us go.”

***

You stared as the car approached the designated house. It was... a lot bigger in person than what you saw on a computer screen. It was two stories and there was a two-door garage and driveway on the right. A veranda served as the porch and above it was a balcony. Antwan parked the car and when he shut off the engine he turned and asked,

“Are you ready?” You nod and that signaled everyone to exit the car and head up to the front door, where Antwan rang the doorbell and you waited a little anxiously. You were fifteen minutes early. Plenty of time right? You then flinched when you heard the knob move and the door clicked open. You stood up straight and put on a small smile only to frown a little. Standing in the doorway was G, who was staring at you, sockets wide in surprise, eye lights small and yellow dusting his cheekbones. You had to admit, it was a little odd not seeing him in his jacket. All he had on was a turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. You clear your throat, making him jump and snap out of whatever trance he was in.

“G.” You say. He gives a nervous smile.

“Y/n. So glad you could make it.” You then see him eye your four guards behind you before gesturing you in. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you.” You walk in, stomping off any remaining snow on your shoes, and immediately notice that you're in a hallway, a room immediately on the right. You then noticed the warm smell of food. It smelled delicious. You let out a satisfied hum and hear the door close. G then stepped around and stood in front of you and gave you a smile.

“Almost everyone's here. We're just waiting on two more-”

“Y/N!” You look at the doorway of the room next to you and see a giddy, wide smiling and starry-eyed Blue. You noticed he was dressed rather casually. “YOU MADE IT!” You give him a genuine smile and giggle.

“Of course.” Blue pushed past G, to which you noticed made him glare a little at Blue, and hugged you, to which you returned with a giggle. You heard someone clear their throat and you looked to see Rus leaning against the frame of entry way to the room. He was dressed like the first time you met him, only instead of an orange coat, it was a hoodie.

“bro, what did we just discuss when we got here?” He said, a brow raised. You felt Blue flinch and then he immediately backed away from you, standing by Rus' side.

“R-Right, Right. S-Sorry.” Rus sighs and looks at you and gives... a lazy smile.

“well, don't you look fancy-” He stopped as your guards came into view and you saw him stare at them skeptically. With a huff, he pushed himself off the frame and headed down the hallway.

“Um,” Blue said, getting your attention. “You Can Place Your Coats In Here.” He said with a smile. You look at G, who nods, before shedding your coat, to which you saw brought color to both G's and Blue's cheeks. “Wow. You Look Really Nice.” Blue said with a smile. You giggle.

“Thank you Blue. I would like to make a good first impression on your family after all.” As you place your belongings into the room you look around. There was a couch, a chair, a low table, a flat screen and a cabinet that had different game systems and games stored inside.

“Y/n!” You turn and see Green entering the room with a smile. He was dressed almost like G, wearing a turtleneck sweater but he was wearing khaki pants. “I'm so glad you're here! And I see you did indeed bring your guards! Wonderful! Whatever makes you comfortable my dear! And might I say you look absolutely delightful!” You smile at him.

“Good evening Green. And thank you for the compliment. And might I say that whatever you have cooked smells amazing.”

“Oh I'm so glad you think so!” He says happily. “Come, come! I want you to meet the others.” You follow him down the hallway, noting the stairs on the right and a small hallway on the left that branched off in three directions. When you exited the hallway you instantly saw the kitchen on the right. It was open concept which made it seem bigger than it actually was and it overlooked what appeared to be the dining room in front of it, as it had a rather large dining table and chairs in the center of it with Rus sitting in one of them. And then on the left was what looked like a living room and... you couldn't help but smile as you and 'Teddy' made eye contact, though he was looking at you in surprise. He was dressed casually as well. It made you start to wonder if you had overdressed somewhat, you and your guards looking more formal than everyone else here.

“Y/n, I would like you to meet-”

“Hello Teddy.” You say, receiving confused looks from the surrounding skeletons.

“uh... what did you just call him?” Rus asked, confused. You look at him and notice everyone's faces. You smile.

“Teddy. It's how he introduced himself to me yesterday.”

“You've met yesterday?” Green asked, surprised. You nod.

“Yep. He helped me pick out some flowers. Speaking of,” You look at James, who was carrying the gifts, and he steps forward and presents them to Green, who stares in surprise and confusion. “A host gift for you Green. A thank you for allowing me and my guards to attend this dinner with you and your family.” You see Green's cheekbones dust, well, green, and he takes the gifts with a smile.

“Oh wowie! How thoughtful! Thank you Y/n!” He places said things on the dining table and your attention is turned to Teddy, who approaches you cautiously.

“S-So... You're The Mysterious Guest? And... You Know Everyone Here?” You smile.

“Almost everyone yeah.” You then wink and giggle. “I told you that I would see you again.” You see that makes him smile and chuckle.

“Indeed You Did!”

“say uh, kid?” You turn and look at Rus, who is eyeing your guards. “care to introduce us to your... posse?”

“Ah ah! Not yet!” Green says. “We are still missing the last two.”

“Which Is Surprising Since Edge Is Always One For Punctuality.” Blue says, taking a seat at the table next to Rus. You then hear a deep, startled gasp from behind and you turn only to stare. Standing in the hallway was Axe, and he was staring right at you, his single red eye light small and shaking and he was sweating. He looked absolutely terrified. Unlike everyone else, Axe was dressed differently, wearing a worn out looking blue jacket, a white shirt and black shorts as well as... pink slippers.

“Brother? Are You Okay?” Teddy asks, approaching Axe, who looks up at him before looking back at you and then scanning the room, looking at everybody else.

“w-what...?” He let out. “th-this...?” You give as friendly a smile as you could.

“Hello. Axe right? It's nice to see you again.” You see a dark blue dust his cheeks and he's staring at you. Not just at your eyes, but over your body. You could tell by the way his eye light moved that he was looking at the vitiligo. You then approach, noticing how your guards stiffened at the action, and hold out your hand to him. “I never got to introduce myself. I'm Y/n.” He stares at you before slowly looking at you hand. He then slowly reaches his hand up only to stop and pull back mid-way. You look up at him and see he's not looking at you.

“... h-hey.” Is all he says. You frown a little only to jump as Teddy speaks.

“BROTHER! DON'T BE RUDE! SHE IS A GUEST AFTER ALL!” You smile up at him.

“It's alright Teddy.” You see that makes Axe look at you in confusion before looking up at his brother, who was looking away awkwardly. And then... he chuckled. And it was deep.

“teddy? did she just... call you 'teddy' bro?” You could hear the amusement in his voice as well as see the wide grin on his face. You see Teddy's cheeks turn orange and you giggle.

“It's how he introduced himself to me.”

“heh... i like it. better than that... stupid nickname that asshat gave you. you are a bit of a-”

“BROTHER PLEASE NO!”

“-teddy bear.” You hear a mix of groaning and chuckling from behind and from Axe and Teddy, Axe chuckling, Teddy groaning. You giggle a little. You then turn as Green claps his hands.

“This is wonderful! I'm so glad everyone is getting along!” He says happily. “Y/n, please, make yourself comfortable while we wait for the last of the family to show up.” You nod and take a seat at the table, Antwan sitting on your left and Richie on your right while James and Howard hovered by the kitchen. You look at Blue and Rus with a smile.

“So, how many more are we waiting for?” You ask.

“Two.” Blue responds... rather nervously. “Edge And Red.”

“that's just their nicknames though.” Rus says. “their actual names are sans and papyrus.” You then see him eye your guards again and you sigh.

“It's not like I wanted all of them here you know. But it's a precaution. After all, I'm in a strangers house, surrounded by strangers, and are about to dine with a bunch of strangers. You can see how this scenario could possibly go south in their minds.”

“... i guess.” You watch as Teddy takes a seat at the end of the table and you see Axe sitting in the living room just behind.

“So, Y/n?” Teddy says, getting your attention. You smile.

“Yes?”

“How Is It That You Know Everyone Already?” You giggle.

“Well, I don't exactly know everyone per say. I only really know Blue really well since we're in the same first class together and he's my best friend.” You see that makes Blue smile and flush.

“Class? You're In School?” You nod.

“Yep. I'm at the Ebott Community College.”

“Wowie! That's amazing! So Then What About G? I Know He Also Attends College.” You, Blue, Richie, and Antwan flinch and no doubt G and Green did too since they were in the kitchen and could obviously hear the conversation. You clear your throat and say with a smile.

“No. I don't have any classes with him. But I have seen him around. We have chatted a few times but I don't know him well.”

“I See. So, How Do You Know My Brother?”

“I met him last week while at the butcher shop. Though, our encounter was very short. We never even got exchange names. He was just helping with our order.”

“I See.” You then see his face shift as he glances away nervously. “Um... If I May Ask... Why Do You Have Patches All Over Your Body?” He looks at you. “I've Never Seen Anybody Look Like That Before. Also... I've Never Heard Anyone Sound Like You Either.” You smile.

“Well, I'm from the other side of the world, from a place called the United Kingdom, or U.K. for short. The way I'm speaking is called an accent to you. As for the patches, I have rare skin condition called vitiligo. It's what causes these patches.”

“A Condition? Is It Dangerous?” He asks worriedly. You shake your head and giggle.

“No. It's completely harmless. Don't worry.” You then show him your hands and he stares at them in awe and curiosity. “These patches are all over my body.”

“Wowie... BROTHER! COME LOOK AT THIS! ISN'T THIS AMAZING?!”

“i-i can... see enough from over here bro.” You hear Axe say nervously. You look and catch his glance, which makes him flinch and flush and turn his gaze away from you. You then jump as you hear a door get slammed into a wall and a loud, angry voice booming throughout the house.

“FORGIVE OUR TARDINESS! MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER WAS BEING A GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY ASS!” You then hear the door get slammed shut and you hear all the skeletons groan and sigh in agitation. You blink. What was up with that? You then heard another angry voice.

“oh i was bein' tha lazy ass?! yer the one who took forevah tryin' ta make yerself look perfect and presentable fer a stupid dinner meetin' with these copies!” You stand and turn around only to stare. The two skeletons that came out of the hallway looked... a lot more like the monsters you've been seeing around the college and the city. Dressed in sharp red and black colors and wearing some rather punk-ish attire. And just like all the others skeletons in the room, there was a tall one and a shorter one. 

The taller one actually dressed quite formally, which made you feel a little better about your appearance, while the shorter one was dressed casually, wearing a rather heavy looking black coat with fur trim in the hood, a red sweater underneath, you could tell it was a sweater just by looking at it, and black jean shorts. And... was that a spiked collar around his neck...? You weren't really judging, you knew it was a kind of style and aesthetic choice and... somehow the skeleton was pulling it off. You then noticed that, unlike the rest of the skeletons you've met, these two had sharp teeth and fangs and you noticed the shorter one, though he was probably around your height, had a golden tooth on his left side. The two kept bickering only to stop as G and Green stood in front of them. Green cleared his throat.

“Sans, Papyrus. Thank you coming.” He says.

“yeah yeah, let's just get this over with.” The shorter one says.

“If I were you two I would watch myself.” G says in a warning tone. “We have _guests_.”

“GUESTS?” The tall one asks, confused before looking up and at everyone in the room, though his stare stopped at you and he stared at you in shock. When you looked at the shorter one, he was doing the same thing, staring at you in awe, his mouth hanging open.

“no fuckin' way...” He says. Before you could say anything he was suddenly in front of you, grabbing you and... kissing you... _hard_. You were in such a daze, everything happened so quickly, but you snapped out of it the moment you heard everyone around you starting to yell and pull you two apart. Now that you were clearly thinking, you yourself started to push away from the skeleton. When you were finally separated, Antwan and Richie stood in front of you protectively while the skeleton was growling and snapping at those holding him back, Rus and G holding back his left arm and Teddy and Green holding back his right arm. “lemme go ya bastards! do either of ya even know who that is?!”

“Yes we do Sans!” Green said. “Which is why we are having this meeting! Now you either calm yourself or I will force you to calm down!”

“SANS FOR FUCKS SAKE, LISTEN TO HIM FOR ONCE!” The tall one said. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ACTING ON INSTINCT!”

“Young Miss, are you alright?” You look at Antwan and Richie, also noticing that James and Howard came to your side as well. You nod as they look at you worriedly.

“I-I'm fine.” You say. “That was just... unexpected.”

“ey!” You look past Antwan and Richie, who also looked back at the skeleton known as 'Sans,' and see that Sans is glaring at your guards. “don' think fer a second i don' see yer weapons-!”

“Sans they're her body guards.” G says. “It's their job to carry them.” You see that makes him stop struggling and look at G in confusion.

“body guards...?” Green then sighs, getting everyone's attention.

“If we could all just calm down please, I would like to get this dinner started and then get straight to business.” He says.

“I'LL SAY.” Says tall one who had to obviously be Papyrus. “THE SOONER WE FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON, THE BETTER.” He then steps in front of Sans and judging from the face Sans was making, Papyrus had to have been glaring at him. “YOU WILL BEHAVE YOURSELF UNTIL WE GET THIS SORTED OUT.”

“s-sure thing boss.” Sans responded, sweating and shrinking away. Boss? You then see Rus, G, Green and Teddy slowly let go of Sans only to be pushed away by him. He stood up straight and straightened out his coat before looking at you, or rather, over you. Though... you couldn't tell if he was looking at your patches or if he was looking over your body in general... but with the way his red eye lights hovered a little longer on certain areas on your body, he was probably doing both. You narrow your eyes a bit before tapping both Antwan and Richie, getting their attention.

“Let me pass.” They stare at you in shock.

“Y-Young Miss-”

“It's fine Richie. Let me pass.” They hesitate for a moment before moving aside. You walk past them and stand in front of Papyrus and Sans; Papyrus looking at you curiously yet cautiously and Sans... with a smug smile on his face.

“heh. sorry about that sweetheart.” He says. You twitch at the pet name. “what say we start over yeah?” You give a smile, though it was fake but you made it look real.

“That would be wonderful.” You see his cheeks dust red and his smile grow. You also hear him... let out a rumble?

“damn girl i could listen to your voice all day. it's sexy- gah!” You flinch back as Papyrus had hit Sans in the head.

“HAVE YOU NO MANNERS?!” He yells. He then rolls his sockets and grumbles. “UGH, OF COURSE YOU DON'T. WHAT WAS I THINKING?” You then see him extend a hand out to you and look at you, still a little curious yet cautious. “FORGIVE MY IDIOT OF A BROTHER. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.” You go to shake his hand only to stare as he takes it and flips it and kisses the top of it.

“Oh. Um... Hello Papyrus. My name is Y/n. It's a pleasure to meet you.” You say, a little off guard. He was quite a gentleman. He chuckles.

“I'M SURE.” He says with a smug grin. Okay you take that back. You then look at Sans as he chuckles and holds out his hand.

“'nd 'm sans. sans the skeleton.” You stare at his hand for a moment before smiling a fake smile.

“Hello Sans. If I may just say one quick thing?” He lowers his hand and chuckles.

“sure thing dollfa-” You instantly reach out and slap him across his skull, which HURT but you endured it, before grabbing him by his collar and getting up in his face, hearing gasps from those behind you. You see his sockets were wide and his red eye lights small and staring at you in surprise.

“Let's get a few things straight shall we?” You say to him with a threatening smile. “One; if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, be it similar or worse, I will personally see to it that you are dealt the appropriate repercussions and believe me Sans it would not be pretty.” You see his cheeks flush red and he's still staring at you in surprise and you notice he's starting to sweat a little. You narrow your gaze and drop your smile.

“Two; we all may be Green's guests for the evening but I will not hesitate to put my guards on you should you try anything or touch me without my permission. Do not think for a moment that I did not see you eyeing me like I was some sort of prize to be had. That simply will not be tolerated.” You could hear his breathing become slightly heavier and a little faster and you saw his eye lights getting fuzzy and he was sweating a little more. “And lastly; I would appreciate it if you would not address me with such crude and inappropriate names. Not only is it unprofessional but we do not even know each other. You will address me as Y/n, for that is my name. Understand all that Sans?” His whole skull was practically red and he nodded frantically.

“l-loud and clear ma'am...” He pants, swallowing hard. You give a smile.

“Good. Glad we could settle that.” You let go of his collar, hearing Papyrus chuckle rather smugly, and you look at Green with an apologetic smile. “I'm really sorry Green. I didn't mean to make a scene. I was really hoping to have made a good first impression on all of you but... well, I just had to clear that up.” You noticed that he, and everyone else for that matter,including your guards, was looking at you in complete awe.

“U-Um...” Green stutters out. “I-It's... quite alright Y/n. A-All of us can agree that... Sans can be quite a handful sometimes.” You notice all the skeletons nod slightly in agreement. You then see Green look around the room and say with a nervous smile, “W-Why don't we all get situated hmm? Dinner is ready and if we wait any longer it would go cold we don't want that.” You smile.

“Of course. I can't wait to see what it is you have cooked. It smells absolutely wonderful.” As you walk away from Sans you not only hear him muttering something but you also notice that some of the skeletons flinched and flushed. When you turned around you saw G and Sans had their backs towards you, G glaring and whispering something to Sans, who responded by glaring back at him and whispering something back only to stop as he was smacked in the head by Papyrus.

“YOU WILL LISTEN TO HIM! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS DINNER!” He yells. Your attention was dragged away from the scene as you were grabbed by Antwan. You looked at him and you could see the conflict on his face. He didn't know whether to scold you or worry.

“Young Miss that was very reckless of you.” He said. “Not to mention very unprofessional.” You huff.

“I wasn't going to just let him get away with his despicable act. Plus if he continued to call me any more of those inappropriate pet names, it would be like saying it would be okay if Mason kept calling me pet names.” He sighs heavily, running a hand over his face and not saying anything else.

“Oh, I just realized that there's not enough room at the table for everyone.” Green says sadly, getting your attention. You then look at the table and chairs and notice that he was right. There were only ten chairs and there were thirteen people present. You look at all four of your guards before saying to Green,

“My guards can eat elsewhere.”

“Y-Young Miss-” You cut Richie off by holding up your hand.

“It's alright.” You say with a reassuring smile.

“'m fine in here...” Axe said. You look at him and see he's between the living room and dining room. He flinches and glances away when the two of you make eye contact. “um... you should... keep at least one of 'em... 's fine...”

“Are you sure?” You ask, a little unsure. “I don't want you to miss out-”

“'s fine.” He quickly says, turning around and heading into the living room. “can hear ya from the living room.”

“Right then.” Green says, getting your attention and everyone else. “If everyone would please take a seat, I shall dish out dinner.” Everyone mumbled in agreement and right as you were about to sit down you were stopped by G, who was suddenly next to you.

“W-Wait um...” He starts. You look at him and see he's nervous. “W-Why don't you sit at the end? With the extra seat you can have a guard on both sides of you.” You stare at him before nodding.

“Alright then.” He gives a relieved smile and gestures you to one end of the table. He then pulled the chair out for you and pushed you in when you sat, like a gentleman. He was obviously trying to get on your good side. Richie took the seat on your left and Antwan took the seat on the right. You then watched as G sat next to Antwan and everyone else took a seat. Blue sat next to Richie,which now that you thought about it was a smart choice on G's half since you knew Richie and Blue got along better. Rus was next to Blue and you found that it made sense. Rus was protective over Blue. Teddy was next to Rus and both didn't seem to mind each other. The other end of the table was empty, though you suspected Green was going to sit there. Sitting on G's other side was Sans, whose coat was hanging on the back of his chair, and obviously next to him was Papyrus.

You then jumped and stared in surprise as multiple disembodied hands placed down plates in front of everyone on the table before disappearing.

“What was that?” You ask, a little in awe. You hear G chuckle and you watch Green sit down at the other end of the table.

“That was my magic.” He said with a smile. “I have the ability to summon multiple hands. Same with G. It's very handy when it comes to cleaning the house.”

“Or when you have to hold multiple things at once.” G comments. Your eyes widen a bit.

“Oh that would be sooo helpful back home. Wish I could do that.” You say with an amused smile, which you see makes the two chuckle.

“Right then!” Green says happily. “Everyone may dig in!” You see everyone start in on their food and you look at the food on your plate, finally getting a look at what caused the wonderful scent. You smile widely.

“Oh Green this looks fantastic.” You say. It was well-seasoned chicken breasts with a side of brown rice and a side of steamed mixed vegetables, all of them looking fresh. You then noticed that there were two dumpling-looking items on the plate. You look up at Green as he gives an awkward chuckle, his cheeks dusting green.

“Nyeh heh. I'm glad you find it appealing to the eye. I just hope that it's appealing to your stomach.” You giggle.

“I'm sure it will be. Thank you very much for serving us.” He smiles.

“My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: *shows she's not to be messed with*  
> Everyone: *sweats nervously*  
> Edge: *laughing smugly*  
> Red: *instantly horny* _holy shit she's an alpha, claim me, please for the love of god, step on me-_
> 
> Next chapter will finally have **the talk** with everyone! Hope ya can hold out until then! 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


	9. Little Big Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, now it's finally time.
> 
> (this chapter's a little longer than usual chapters but it's got some good content. enjoy!)

The food was great. Green was a really great cook. You learned that the dumplings were vegetarian and that they were made mostly for Axe and Teddy, who were both vegetarians. You also learned that Green made yours and your guards' food separate so that your bodies could get its nutrition. You were very appreciative for that. Everything was going smoothly so far. You talked a little about yourself and why you were in Ebott, as well as introduced your guards and vaguely give the reason why you had them; for protection. You mentioned nothing more. Though, Blue did get confused for a moment considering he thought Antwan was your uncle. Though Sans, Papyrus and Rus looked skeptically at you when you didn't give a full answer, they accepted it... for now.

You then learned a little about Green, Papyrus and Sans. Green actually was a professor, though he was a substitute professor and mostly substituted at the three middle schools and two high schools of Ebott City. Sometimes he got work at the college but not often. Papyrus was an officer, which actually put you at ease some. And Sans... well he never said what he did. Just that he did odd jobs here and there. And then... he asked you _the_ _question_.

“so what brings ya here anyway swe- i-i mean, y/n?” You noticed Green, G and Blue tense. You gently place down your utensils and look at Sans, who was looking at you with a nervous smile. Obviously he was still being cautious with you after earlier.

“No point beating around the bush. I shall get right to the point.” You fold your hands and place them on the edge of the table. “Almost two weeks ago I had learned that Blue and G have been fighting for my affection. At first I just thought they didn't like each other but I was proven wrong after being told that they actually do like each other. The reason I am here is so that they can explain themselves to me and to also meet this family per Green's request.” He stares at you in surprise.

“w-wait wait. ya don't know that-?”

“No Sans, she doesn't _know_.” G says through his teeth, giving a glare at him, who in return eyes him angrily and suspiciously.

“well why tha hell not?! she deserves ta know!” Green clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

“And she will once this dinner is over.” He says. “For now, let us just enjoy each other's company and get to know each other more before we get into the rather... heavy talk. I'm hoping that it will... soften the blow so to speak.” You sigh.

“There's also another reason.” You say, getting their attention. You then look at G with narrowed eyes and he flinches and looks down. “I am also giving G a chance to explain his poor behavior as it was admitted that he was stalking me.” Sans, Papyrus, and Teddy snapped their heads towards G, staring at him in surprise, and no doubt if you were to turn around Axe would be giving the same expression, while Blue and Stretch gave him a bit of a glare.

“what the fuck man?!” Sans exclaims angrily, glaring at G now. G then snaps his head towards Sans and glares back.

“Don't 'what the fuck' me, you have no right to talk-”

“ENOUGH!” You jump and stare at Blue in surprise as he spoke up, hands slamming down on the table as he stood up, jostling everything a bit, and glaring at the two, who were looking at him. “WE ARE NOT HERE TO ARGUE! YOU ARE BEING VERY RUDE!” You look at Green as he clears his throat and says,

“Please everyone, settle down.”

“how tha hell d' ya expect me ta settle down after learnin' that bullshit?!” Sans growled at Green before standing up and towering over G with a glare, who stares at him with one back. “this fucker should be taught a lesson- hrf!” You stare as Papyrus shoved Sans back in his seat and glared.

“I SUGGEST YOU SETTLE DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU.” He scowled, to which Sans stared at him angrily but said nothing. “THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF TIME FOR JUDGEMENT LATER.” You see Papyrus glare at G before returning to his gaze to Sans. “RIGHT NOW YOU ARE DISTURBING THE PEACE OF WHAT SHOULD BE A SIMPLE DINNER MEETING. NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE ONLY RUINING YOUR IMAGE FURTHER TO OUR 'SPECIAL GUEST.'” You catch Sans glance at you nervously before looking down at his plate. You then jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see James and Howard behind you, James leaning down and whispering in your ear,

“Young Miss if we may have a word?” You look at Antwan, who nods, before sighing.

“Very well.” You stand, noticing everyone was looking at you. “Please excuse me. I will only be a moment.” You say with a smile before following your guards to the hallway. “What is it?” You ask quietly, no doubt someone from the dining room might be trying to listen.

“Please forgive me Young Miss but... maybe we should head home.” James suggests. You raise a brow at him and look at the others. “These monsters-”

“They are _people_ James.” You scowl. “And should be treated as such. And what, are you all saying that you got spooked by that little outburst? Need I remind you I _slapped_ one of them earlier and he could have very well literally bitten my face off?”

“Which, need I remind you, was very uncouth of you Young Miss.” Antwan said. You scoff.

“And like I said, I wasn't going to just let him get away with it. Anyway, we are not leaving until I get answers.”

“Is it even worth it though?” Richie asks. “I mean... 'fighting for your affection'? Young Miss even I know that means that both G and Blue found you attractive and were trying to win your favor.”

“You think I don't know that?" You scoff. “G was flirting with me since day one and then Blue suddenly gets all defensive the moment G started hanging around me? It wasn't hard to figure out.”

“Then why are we here?” Howard asked.

“Like I said I am giving G and Blue a chance to explain themselves for their behavior when they should've just voiced their concerns to me considering they were fighting over me. Also I am giving G a chance to explain himself. I'm not saying I'm going to forgive him completely for stalking me but if he is able to come up with a reasonable and sane explanation for his behavior then I will consider forgiving him just a bit.” You sigh and rub your temples. “Now if we are done with this silly conversation, we are being rude guests. We are all almost finished eating correct?” They all nod. “Okay then. That just means we're closer to leaving. So let's finish up, get what I came for and leave and hopefully put this behind us.”

You turn back and approach the table, noticing the tension at the table as there were glares being cast between almost everyone, though Teddy seemed uncomfortable and was doing his best to avoid looking at the angry skeletons. You peek in the living room and see Axe bouncing a leg while trying to eat a dumpling, looking agitated. When he opened his mouth you couldn't help but stare. His teeth were sharp and jagged and a little crooked. Not like Sans'. Sans' were perfect fangs through and through. The two of you made eye contact you flinched and flushed, embarrassed you were caught staring, before offering an apologetic smile. However, when he saw you his eye light shrank and he stared at you before he clicked his mouth shut, and it made an audible click too, and he looked away and started to sweat, placing his food down and not moving. He must've been embarrassed. Maybe that's why he offered to eat in the living room, so that you couldn't see him.

You look back at the table and at your food. There wasn't a lot left and the tension was ruining your appetite. You were a little upset you didn't get to eat one of the dumplings, no doubt they were monster food since, as Green said, they were made primarily for Axe and Teddy. You sigh, noticing that catches everyone's attention. You give a tired smile.

“I'm so sorry everyone but I've lost my appetite. The food was delicious though Green, thank you very much. If you all don't mind, I'm going to sit for awhile in the other room. Let me know when you're ready to talk.” You then turn around and head towards the room where you put your coat and sit down on the couch, letting out a long sigh. You then watch as your guards sit down around you, plates in their hands as they were obviously still hungry. You spent a few minutes in silence, hearing the clink of the silverware hit the plates as well as hear some kind of conversation happening in the dining room, though you couldn't make out what was going on.

When your guards finished and Antwan took their plates and exited the room, you could hear whatever conversation was happening in the dining room stop... And then Antwan returned with a nervous looking Blue. He looked at you nervously, fiddling with his gloved hands, before saying,

“We're Ready.” You blink. Already? It had no doubt only been about five minutes. You hoped they didn't scarf their food... but then again you remember the suckers G gave you that one day. They were monster candy and it immediately melted in your mouth and was gone within a minute. If monster food acted the same way as the candy... You thought back to when you were eating with Blue and G. Blue ate a pace close to yours while G... it was like G inhaled everything but you never actually saw him eat anything... Was everyone in that room eating at a slow pace because of you?

You give Blue a nod and follow him to the dining room. The table was already cleaned and everyone but Green was seated, Axe now being at the end of the table. Green was at the other end, gesturing you to sit at the end seat.

“If you don't mind Y/n, it would be best if you were seated here.” He says with a nervous smile. You nod and sit and Green sits next to G, leaving only one chair available, to which Antwan takes while the other three stay close around you.

“Alright.” You say, getting everyone's attention. “I would like to speak first if that is okay?” Green nods.

“Of course.” You look at everyone, as they are all looking at you, and you fold your hands and place them on the table and give a smile.

“First off, I would like to say it has been a pleasure meeting all of you together like this despite the... outburst earlier.” You see Sans and G flinch. You then look at Green. “And secondly, you are quite the fantastic cook Green. I would love to try out and eat any food you make in the future.” He blushes and smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nyeh heh~! I'm glad you enjoyed it!” You smile before frowning and sighing.

“Right then. So... the issue at hand?” Green nods.

“Right. We'll start with the main reason of why you're here; my brother and Blueberry fighting for your affection.” You see Blue and G flinch a little and sweat nervously. You nod.

“It's pretty obvious that they both find me attractive.” You then stare at them with narrowed eyes. “Though I don't know exactly how I feel about that.” You sigh and give Blue a bit of a guilty look. “For one, Blue is my best friend. And no offense to you Blue, though I am flattered by your feelings, but I don't feel that way towards you.” You see his sockets widen a bit, like he was surprised you said that, before looking down, like he was disappointed. “I know it probably would've made our current relationship awkward at first but I would've liked it if you had told me your feelings instead of you just bottling them up and exploding because G found an interest in me. Who knows, maybe if you had told me first, I probably would've thought about it.” You see him cringe. “You're a fun person to be around Blue.” You say with a smile. “You're always all smiles and it's so contagious. You're a wonderful friend.” He glances up at you with a smile and blush. You then turn your attention to G, who flinched under your narrowed eyes.

“As for you G,” You say sternly, to which he sweats and looks at you nervously. “The same applies to you. Do you have any idea how much easier it would've been for you if you had just approached me from the beginning instead of _stalking_ me?” He looks down. “Do you know how terrified I was, considering I've been stalked multiple times before in the past and all of them for bad reasons?” You saw that made everyone except G look at you in horror. You continued nonetheless. “Yes I would've rejected your feelings at first confession but I honestly felt that we could've become good friends at the start. Instead, you made it so much harder for me to trust you. Not only that, but you picked a fight with Blue, my _best friend_ , and made him jealous, as it was obvious to you that Blue liked me as well.”

“And then to make it all worse I had to hear it from your _brother_ that you were stalking me and that there was a reason you did so instead of just confronting me. So tell me G. What possibly sane reason was there for you to _stalk_ me instead of talking to me and to make you pick a fight with Blue?” The table was quiet and G was looking down looking guilty and nervous. “Well?” You push when he didn't say anything after a few moments. You hear him take a deep breath before looking up at you.

“You're...” He starts, hesitating and glancing at the skeletons that were in his view, to which you see Green nod at him.

“Go on, tell her.” He says. He looks back at you and you see him start to sweat.

“You're... m-my soulmate Y/n.” He says cautiously.

Silence.

“N-not just mine but... Blue's as well... a-and everyone else that's here. That's why... Green wanted you to meet everyone.” You slowly eye every skeleton at the table. Blue's looking at you anxiously, Rus is staring at the table looking rather guilty, Teddy and Axe are looking away nervously, Papyrus... has a rather smug smile, Sans is... smiling widely and waving his fingers at you, G is looking at you anxiously and Green is giving you a nervous smile.

“... Soulmate.” You say after awhile. You weren't exactly foreign to the concept of soulmates when it came to monsters. It was a super rare topic to find in all the articles you read and news you watched about them but it was indeed an actual thing. Soulmates actually existed, it wasn't just some fairy tale ploy, and it was a rare thing for monsters. But that was all you knew. They existed and it was rare. You narrowed your eyes at G, who flinches back some. “You honestly expect me to believe that?”

“L-Look I know that humans don't believe in such a thing but-”

“I know it's a real thing.” You snap, interrupting him. “Before I came here I did as much research as I could on monsters after they came out of the mountain. It's why I want to take Monster Studies, to learn more about monsters as a whole. Even though I only found not even a handful of articles and news clippings, I have stumbled across the fact that soulmates are actually real and that they are a _very_ rare thing. That is it.” You narrow your eyes more. “For you to even claim such a rare thing, not mention claiming that _all_ of you are my soulmate, just so you could justify you stalking me...? You better have proof G.” He sweats and starts to stutter.

“I-I... I-I don't... have physical proof b-but-!”

“Then how do I know you are telling the truth? You've lied to me before.” Green then gets your attention by clearing his throat.

“Y/n? Have you ever heard the expression 'the eyes are the windows to the soul?'” You hesitate before nodding. “W-Well that expression is in fact a true statement. The eyes are indeed a window to one's soul. Think about it. When you make eye contact with a complete stranger, don't you get even the slightest hint of their personality and if they are trustworthy or not?” You huff.

“Hmph. I'm sorry Green but your argument isn't valid enough. People can easily hide their emotions and put on a fake persona to deceive others for their own gain.” You glare at G, who sweats and looks down nervously.

“I-I... W-Well yes that is... true...” You see him go into thought before glancing around the table. You then see his face shift, like he got an idea, before looking at you. “When you met everyone, what were their reactions?” You blink, skeptical of his question, before recalling your encounter with everyone.

“Well... when I first met Blue he had these...” You couldn't help but smile a little. “Cute little stars in his eyes and this huge smile, like he was happy to see me even though we didn't even know each other. Even though we got paired as class partners we became really fast friends.” You look at Blue and see him smiling and blushing. You then look next to him, at Rus, who was eyeing you anxiously. “When I first met Rus... he was rather eager to meet me but...” You frown. “Things kind of... went south that day. M-My guards... frightened him. And he had a right to be angry with me. After all, I didn't tell him or Blue that I was being followed for my protection.”

“it's... alright.” Rus says. “i mean... after what you said earlier about... being stalked multiple times for the wrong reasons... i can understand why you have them now.” You let out a hum and look at G, narrowing your eyes some and he flinches.

“When I first met G officially, he was very nice to me. I was oblivious to his flirting at first but then Richie pointed it out to me and... I honestly felt a little flattered because... for a skeleton... he actually looked quite attractive himself.” You see his cheeks dust yellow. “But now it was obvious he had time to plan his introduction to me, thus sparing me of his actual reaction.” The yellow fades and he looks down at the table. You then looked at Green. “You were... odd at first.” You hear Sans snort and Green blushes. “But you were quite the gentleman and you were completely honestly with me, which I appreciate very much from you.” He smiles and you look at Axe, who flinches when you make eye contact and looks away nervously.

“When I first met Axe it was brief. In fact his behavior worried me. He stared at me like... he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And I believed it. I mean...” You gesture to your own head. “I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful but... with an injury like that... no doubt, monster or human, that has to cause... some problems.” You see Axe look down... rather shamefully. You frown. “I-I'm sorry Axe I don't mean-”

“'s fine.” He says with a shake of his head. “'s... 's not you... 's me. you're right... sometimes 'm... not all there... and i see things... plus 'm... not really all that great to look at.” You frown more and furrow your brows as he shuts his sockets and Teddy places a hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

“I wouldn't say that.” You see that makes almost everyone look at you in confusion or surprise or both, to which you narrow your eyes at them, making them flinch, before looking at Axe with a smile, who was looking at you in surprise. “You have your own charm to you Axe. I can't quite place it but... It's there. And because of it that I'm not scared of you.” You frown. “I bet people instantly judge you based on your appearance alone huh? They probably get really scared by your image that they don't even bother to try to get to know you.” You see his cheekbones dust a dark blue for a moment before it vanishes and he looks away.

“'m not... p-people should be scared... 'm not... 'm not nice.”

"I don't believe that for a second." You say with a smile, making eye contact with him. "You've been rather shy since I arrived here. You were even shy when I first saw you at the butcher shop. And yet your co-worker said that you were anything but. That you were indeed a good person and a good employee. I may not know you well Axe but you seem like a good person to me, and so long as you continue to prove it, I see no reason to judge you as anything else." You see his cheeks go blue again and he looks down, flustered. You then see Teddy smiling happily at him, to which you smile and say,

"And then there's Teddy." He flinches and looks at you. "Just like Axe he-"

"wait wait wait." Sans says with a snort, waving his hands and looking at you like he was about to laugh. "w-what did ya jus' call 'im?" He snorts again. "d-did ya just call crooks ' _teddy_ '?! pfft!" He starts to laugh and you see Axe glaring at him and Teddy look away embarrassed. You then glare at Sans and say sternly,

"Is that a problem _Sans_?" Your voice makes him stop abruptly and sweat and look at you with a nervous smile.

"h-heh... n-no of course not doll- y-y/n! y/n..." He glances away nervously and you huff.

“As I was saying,” You look at Teddy. “Just like Axe, Teddy looked at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But he was such a sweetheart yesterday and was nothing but smiles, like Blue.” You say with a smile. You then look at Papyrus and Sans. “And then there's you two. I know nothing about you but you both looked at me in the same way, surprised to even see me.” You then narrow your eyes at Sans, who sweats and gives a nervous smile, before looking at Green a little confused. “So how does all of that prove anything?” He smiles.

“What expression did they all have in common when they saw you?”

“Surprise, I suppose. But I get that reaction a lot. I don't know if you've noticed Green but I'm not exactly normal.” You say, gesturing to the patches over the visible spots of your body. “People stare at me because of my skin and my voice.” You smile. “I'm unique, and people can't help but stare at the unique.”

“she ain't wrong.” Sans says. Green sighs and crosses him arms in thought. You frown a little.

“I'm sorry Green, but I'm afraid I just can't believe you. Not only that, but I find it _highly_ improbable that _all of you_ are my soulmates. That's just... not possible for someone to have more than just one life partner.”

“actually it is possible.” Sans says, getting your attention. “ever heard of a polygamous relationship? plenty of people in tha world have that kind of relationship. just fer some reason, you humans frown upon it, believin' in that bullshit that ya can only ever be happy with and only have one life partner fer the rest of yer livin' life.”

“Yes I know what a polygamous relationship is and I don't judge people who chose that kind of lifestyle. Good for them honestly. But everyone knows that the concept of soulmates means that there are _two_ individuals who are destined to be together forever.”

“no. every _human_ believes in that concept. fer monsters, it's different.” You raise a brow and stare at Sans. “it's extremely rare, even more rare than just findin' one soulmate, but it's definitely possible to have more than one soulmate.” You look down at the table for a moment before looking at everyone questioningly.

“So...” You start. “You all have this same opinion? That I am your soulmate and that you are mine?” They all nod. It was kind of hard to argue with them when they all agreed and the majority didn't even know who you were.

“I-It's True.” Blue says, getting your attention. He's blushing and fiddling with his hands. “I Know... It's Hard To Believe But... You Are Our Soulmate Y/n, And We Are Yours. I Would Never Lie To You. I-If You Don't Believe Everyone Else... At Least Believe Me.” You feel a little guilty, hearing Blue sound so nervous. Blue was right. He has been a good and understanding friend so far and he has yet to actually lie to you. What reason would there be for him to be lying to you now? Especially since this whole conversation started because G was trying to defend himself. But then... you had a thought... and you suddenly felt a little betrayed.

“Wait so... if this is all true...” You frown. “Are we even really friends then?” His sockets go wide as he stares at you in disbelief and stands, slamming his hands on the table as he does.

“OF COURSE WE'RE FRIENDS! YOU'VE BEEN THE BESTEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD! I-I MAY HAVE KNOWN FROM THE BEGINNING THAT YOU WERE MY SOULMATE B-BUT I REALLY DID WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND FIRST! HONEST!” You hear G give a cough but you heard what he mumbled under it.

“Bullshit.” You snap your gaze at G and he flinches.

“Would you like to repeat that _G_?” You say with a glare. He sweats and his eye lights shrink.

“U-Um... I-I uh...”

“dude just spill it. ya already dug yer grave.” Sans says, rolling his eye lights. “tha worst she can do now is dust ya.” G glares at Sans only to look at Green in confusion as Green slapped him in the head with a glare.

“Well?” You say, getting his attention. He audibly swallows and says,

“I-I said... B-Blue's lying.” You narrow your eyes.

“Oh? And how is he lying? He has been nothing but honest with me since I first met him.” G swallows again, sweating a little, and he glances at Blue. You glance at Blue as well only to drop your expression. He was sweating now and looking nervous. “Blue?” You say, actually confused. He flinches and looks away. You slowly look back at G, letting him know that he should continue talking.

“Blue's been... marking you.” He says.

“... What?” You say completely confused. “Marking me?”

“Scent marking actually. Um... it's a... a monster thing. It... lets other monsters know that you've... got a potential mate so that they don't... try anything. Also... depending of how heavy the scent it can... repel monsters.” Your eyes widen. “All those times Blue's been... hugging you or just being near you... he's been scent marking you.” You snap your head at Blue and he flinches back, still not looking at you.

“Blue.” You say slowly. “Is G telling the truth...?” You then have a horrifying thought. “Is that why the monsters in my classes don't like to stay around me?” He says nothing and you look back at G, who nods at you.

“He's been... very protective of you. And it makes sense. Not only are you a soulmate but... you were his first friend in three years. His actual friend. All the other 'friends' Blue has made over the years weren't exactly the nicest people. They... found him annoying. And those that were actually nice to him, be it a few, have left the city, be it because they got a job somewhere or they couldn't afford to live here anymore or they wanted to travel.”

“and it didn't help that papy kept hovering over me...” You hear Blue mumble. You look down at the table, trying to think straight but everything was causing your head to spin. What were you supposed to comment about first? You were fed so many things at once. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you look at Antwan, who's looking at you worriedly. You take a deep breath. One thing at a time. The first thing you had to deal with first... was G. The main reason you were here in this house with these skeletons. You look at him and he's looking at you worriedly.

“Okay.” You say, exhaling deeply. “First thing that should be discussed. You.” He flinches as you narrow your eyes. “That was... the bloodiest piss-poor excuse for stalking me that I have ever heard. And, for your information, there is no justifiable and sane excuse for stalking me. Just because you think I am your soulmate does not give you the right to stalk me and fight with Blue over me. I am not some prize to be had.” You see that makes all of them flinch and look at you guiltily. “And for that I can never forgive you. And because of such behavior... I don't want to see or hear from you for quite a long time.” He looks down, ashamed, and nods in understanding. You then look at Blue, who flinches.

“And Blue...” You say with such disappointment. “I'm... If what G says is true, and it makes so much sense now, I... I can't forgive you either. I'm sorry but... I would prefer it if you left me alone as well for awhile, unless it was for class work.” He looks at you horrified. You then look at the rest. “As for the rest of you...” You hesitate, trying to think of a way to properly word what you were about to say next. “... I'm sorry.” You see you receive a bunch of confused looks. “You all seem... very nice, though I say that loosely.” You say, looking at Papyrus and Sans. “But... considering what has just been discussed... I'm sure you can understand when I say... I _don't_ want to see or hear from either of you for quite awhile as well.” They were all quiet and they were looking at each other.

“... 's understandable.” Sans speaks up, getting your attention. “but that's okay. ya didn' exactly say that ya didn't ever want ta see us again. means we still got a chance ta earn yer trust.” You narrow your eyes at him.

“You most definitely.” He gives a rather smug chuckle, his facing saying it all. He wasn't even sorry for kissing you.

_Wait_...

Kissing you... You scoff aloud and shake your head. As much as you hated it, Sans was the physical proof that at least he was a soulmate. The moment he saw you he took action. Everyone else just stared at you like you were a ghost the moment they first saw you. Sans kissed you and then fought those who pulled him away from you, literally growling and snapping at them like some kind of animal. And why? It wasn't because he just some ballsy monster who thought he had a chance with you. It was because you were, apparently, something special and rare and something to be treasured... and fought for.

You sigh heavily. Maybe... you were harsher on the others. Sure it seemed Papyrus was a little full of himself and Sans was... _questionable_... but Axe, Teddy, Rus and Green didn't do anything at all to you yet. It wouldn't be fair to them to not give them a chance. After all, you were giving G and Blue a chance, even if they blew it.

“Wait.” You say, getting their attention. “Perhaps I've spoken too soon.” You look up at them. “Don't get me wrong, after learning what I did you can't blame me for... wanting to distance myself from all of you... But that's not fair to the rest of you. None of you have done anything to discourage my trust in you yet... Well, most of you.” You narrow your eyes at Sans, who just chuckles smugly and gives you a wink. You sigh. “So maybe... a long while isn't fair. If all of you could be kind and patient and just... give me a few days... I would like to learn more about you and understand this... sudden soulmate situation.”

“THAT SOUNDS MORE THAN REASONABLE.” Papyrus says.

“Agreed.” Green says. “We'd be more than happy to give you all the time and space you need.”

“Thank you.” You take a deep breath and look around the table. “Is there anything else that should be discussed before I take my leave? Something I should be aware of?” They all looked at each other, some nervously, before some shook their heads.

“N-No. At least, not right now.” Green says. You nod and stand with a smile.

“Alright then. Everyone, it was nice to meet you officially. I will let Green know when I am a little more ready to talk with all of you. Green, thank you for a wonderful meal.” You narrow your eyes at Blue and G, who flinch. “Blue. G.” You then look at your guards. “Let's go home.” They nod and as all of you are in the beginning room putting on your coats, you hear heavy shuffling approaching. You turn and see Axe staring at you nervously before flinching and looking away as you made eye contact. You give a smile and approach him. “Yes Axe?” He flicks his eye light to you before looking back down, blue dusting his cheeks.

“um...” He shoves his hands into his jacket's pockets. “i just... have a question...”

“Well I'll be happy to answer as best as I can.” You say, smile still on your face.

“mm...” He's quiet for a bit and you could tell by the way his eye was moving that he was thinking. He then spoke up. “did you... really mean what you said?” You chuckle a little.

“I said a lot of things. What specifically do you mean?”

“mm...” His cheeks went a little darker. “...that... you're not scared of me. weren't you at least... a little scared... w-when you saw me?” You frown a little.

“Honestly? No. I mean... sure when I first saw you I felt... something. But it wasn't fear.”

“... pity?” You narrow your eyes.

“I'm offended you would even say that.” He snaps his eye up and stares at you nervously, sweating a little, knowing he messed up.

“i-i-i...” You hold up your hand, making him stop.

“I do not judge people based solely on their appearances. Actions as well as personality play a very vital role in judgment. I will admit when I first saw you the first thing I did was stare at your injury. Yes I am ashamed that I let myself stare at you but I did not feel fear and I most definitely did not feel pity towards you.” He looks down, a little ashamed. “If anything, I was worried. Not for myself but for you.” He looks at you a little confused. “Like I said before, people more than likely judge you on your appearance alone, correct?” He nods a little. “When your co-worker said that you weren't normally shy or nervous, it made me wonder at first if there was something wrong with me or Anny that caused you to act as such.” His eye shrank and he shook his head quickly.

“n-no! n-no there wasn't-!” You stop him by holding up your hand.

“I know that now.” You say with a smile before frowning. “I do not know exactly how accurate the information Blue gave me is but... he told me that you sometimes go into certain... states... that could make you violent.” You see his sockets narrow and glare at the ground. You frown. “Axe I don't mean to strike a nerve but all I'm saying is that after hearing such a thing, I'm a little worried about you.” He looks at you skeptically.

“... sounds a lot like pity to me.” You glare and open your mouth to say something but stop, exhaling instead, calming yourself.

“Well... Excuse me then for caring and feeling sympathetic about the well-being of another person. Especially since they may or may not be my soulmate.” He flinches, dropping his skepticism and instead looking nervous.

“w-wait...!” He sighs and glances away. “... 'm-'m sorry...” You sigh this time.

“Axe... I say this because I care. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of something you can't control.” He looks at you and you give a smile before frowning at a thought. “Can I ask you quick question? It's about Teddy.” He stares at you for a moment before nodding. “Sans called him Crooks-” You stopped and stared as Axe let out a low and rather feral growl.

“'s just a stupid nickname that asshole gave him.” He growled, glaring at the floor. “judged him on his appearance... all because he had crooked teeth.” You narrow your eyes.

“That is very degrading.” He grunts in agreement and looks behind him with a glare. You then look at him confused. “If that's just a nickname, then what's his real name?” You see him freeze and sweat a little before slowly facing back towards you but not looking at you.

“um... i-it's... complicated...” He then frowns and looks at you. “do you think... you can keep calling him teddy? he really enjoys it.” You smile and nod.

“Of course.” He smiles some.

“thanks.” You have a thought and then frown a little.

“Axe... That's a nickname too isn't it?” He frowns and looks away.

“yeah... but it's fine. i don't care what 'm called.”

“Well, I do.” You say, crossing your arms. “If it's degrading and you don't like it, then change it.” He blushes a little.

“'m... not that good with names. 's why pa- er, my bro, put up with being called 'crooks.'” You let out a hum before smiling at a thought.

“Can I give you one then?” He snaps his eye up at you and stares in surprise, his cheeks growing darker.

“u-um... y-yeah, sure.” He says rather happily. You giggle.

“How does 'Bear' sound?” He stares at you for a moment before letting out a really sudden and loud laugh, to which you jumped back, a little surprised.

“o-oh stars...! i-i can't even...! y-you...!” He leans against the wall, continuing to laugh and even grips his side. You look past him and see that everyone is looking down the hallway in confusion or surprise. When you look back at him you see him wiping away tears from his socket, snickering and snorting. You give a nervous chuckle.

“H-Heh. G-Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought. I can call you something else-”

“snrk! n-no, no.” He says, calming down and looking at you with a smug grin. “i mean... that was terrible, snrk. b-but... i like it. 'teddy' and 'bear?' you got a great sense of humor.” You chuckle and shrug.

“I think it's very clever.” He chuckles and pushes himself off the wall, giving you an amused smile. “So you're okay with it?”

“more than okay. although,” He chuckles rather smugly. “my bro might not be for a bit.” He then winks. “he's not one for terrible puns and word play.” You giggle.

“Well... sorry not sorry.” He snorts and you smile. “Well, I should get going. It's getting late and...” Your smile dims a little. “I have a lot to think about.” You see his smile fall some and he nods.

“right...” You giggle.

“Goodbye 'Bear.'” He smiles and blushes.

“see ya.” You look past him and at everyone who was poorly eavesdropping, making them flinch when you looked.

“Goodbye everyone.” You hear them all give some sort of goodbye and you walk out the door. As Antwan is pulling the car out of the driveway, your attention on the house, Richie says,

“Tonight was pretty eventful.” You let out a hum. “... Are you alright Your Highness?” He says with some worry. You sigh.

“I don't know. There's just... a lot to process.”

“If they were telling the truth about this whole 'soulmate' thing... what would you do? Would you tell them about yourself?” You shake your head.

“No. Definitely not. There's no reason to tell them anything yet. Until I get a better understanding of what's going on and learn more about them, learn that they can be trustworthy, they will never learn about that side of me.”

“Right. Of course.” The ride was silent for a moment before Antwan let out a chuckle.

“What?” You asked, confused.

“Well, until it is actually proven that this whole 'soulmate' business is indeed genuine... I can only image the look on Their Highness' faces should it happen to be true. Not to mention Duke Walker.” You groan into your hands.

“I don't think I want to hear any of those conversations.” Antwan chuckles again and now your head hurts. No doubt your parents would straight up have a heart attack and Mason... You didn't even _want_ to hear his opinion. No doubt it would be snarky and rude and condescending. You then groaned some more. Mason was staying in the city for _a week_. As if you didn't already have enough on your plate with classes and... Another groan. Your project with Blue for class. That was due at the end of the upcoming week and no doubt you both would have to come together at some point to finish it. You sigh heavily. Well... you did tell him that he could only speak to you if it regarded class work... and he did respect your word last time when you asked him to leave you alone. Another sigh. It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to Greeted437 for suggesting that Axe be called Bear. :) I love it and it's going to be his nickname now. So now you have HT!Paps as Teddy and HT!Sans as Bear and I love it a lot.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't know how well this will work out considering I'm working on two other fics but we'll see! Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mixing-up-details


End file.
